


Falling Sakura

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: While Renji is away on his first field mission as a captain, Byakuya is assigned to protect the spirit king's daughter. When the princess disappears with Renji's son, Takeo, Byakuya faces execution if they are not found and returned safely.





	1. Mission to Inuzuri

_“You planning to let me get up sometime soon?” I ask Byakuya, smiling, “my vice captains are going to be here in about an hour. I think it’ll look odd if I’m still naked and tangled up with you when they arrive. Besides, aren’t you going to be late to the office?”_

_“I am never late,” Byakuya huffs, running his fingers down the length of my hair, “I left word that I would report later than usual so I could offer you a proper farewell on your first field mission as a captain.”_

_“What? You told them that?” I ask, grinning._

_“Of course not,” he says, looking mildly annoyed at the suggestion, “I needn’t explain myself, nor would I dishonor either of us by being so candid, Renji. I merely said that I would be attending to important matters here this morning.”_

_“What kind of important matters?” I say, raising an eyebrow._

_The look in his eye is serene, but very seductive._

_“This kind,” he says, bringing warm lips to my ear._

_He catches my earlobe and sucks gently, stroking it with his tongue. Damn, that feels good! It feels even better as he moves down beneath the earlobe, giving that area the same treatment. He moves lower sinking his fingers into my hair and tilting my head back to give him better access to my throat, then attacks it with sensuous lips, heavy strokes with his tongue and teasing nips. At the same time, he moves his hips slowly, rubbing his cock against mine._

_“Ahh…Byakuya…do we have…time for…ahh, shit that feels good.”_

_He releases a soft puff of air on my throat. It cools the drying saliva and sends a shiver through me._

_“Hmm…” he says softly, sliding down beneath the blankets, “I think I can make you feel better than good.”_

_Before I can think of an answer to that, something warm and wet is wrapped around my cock…and moving._

_“Ah…hey, Byakuya! Ah…I…ah…have to, uh…ahh…ahh, Byakuya!”_

_I lift the blanket and see dark cobalt eyes, peering back with a playful gleam in them. His eyes on my face, he continues moving up and down the shaft, sucking and stroking heavily with his tongue as he pulls away. _

_“B-Bya…ahha!” I gasp, “I’ve gotta…ah, hell, who cares!”_

_I throw back the blankets and pull his mouth away from my swollen cock, busying his mouth with mine, pushing him down onto his back, and nudging his thighs apart. I enter him a little too eagerly and he gasps softly. The pain is forgotten in an instant as he wraps his body tightly around mine. Running kisses and small bites down the side of his neck, I try to move slowly at first, but his nails dig into my skin and his hips buck upward into mine. His eyes are half-closed and misted over…and he’s smiling. I look down at the beautiful expression on his face…at the raven black hair spread around his head, and his softly heaving chest. The sight of him takes away whatever control I have left. That smiling mouth opens slightly and he moans softly, driving his hips upward to meet each fast, deep thrust. _

_“Renji…” his voice is the barest of whispers, but it sends shivers through me._

_He runs his fingernails down my back…Thank Kami, he keeps those things manicured or I’d be shredded! Still, the sensation is amazing and it sends me into oblivion. I feel his dark eyes watching as I collapse on top of him, and breathe deeply to slow my racing heart. _

_I give myself a minute or so to recover, then I work my way down his chest, layering it with kisses. I crawl further down, sinking my tongue into his navel and sucking gently. He inhales sharply and his back arches. Moving down further, I take his cock into my mouth, wrapping a hand around the base and gently stroking his sac with my other hand. I sink down on him, then pull back slowly, stroking deeply with my tongue and lingering on the head, teasing it until he moans my name breathlessly and arches upward. I sink down again and he writhes beneath me, panting softly. I pull back again and he arches upward again, gasping._

_“Ahh…”_

_As I sink down on him a third time, his hips rise sharply and he moans loudly, releasing into my mouth. I feel his fingers in my hair, stroking gently. He falls back, still panting lightly. I crawl back up to put my head on his shoulder, but he catches my face in his hands and gives me a warm, open-mouthed kiss._

_I break away, smiling._

_“Ahh, Byakuya…you did make me feel better than good!” I sigh into his shoulder._

_“And you did the same for me, Renji,” he breathes into my hair._

_“How am I supposed to leave now?” I chuckle softly._

_He buries his face in my hair and sighs deeply._

_“And how am I supposed to let you go?”_

_Kami, I love him! I can’t believe that after nearly ten years, I still feel like this when I look at him._

_“It’s a short assignment. I guess they don’t want to overwhelm me while I’m still so new to this.”_

_He chuckles softly._

_“Renji, you actually entered captaincy more prepared than most,” he says, bringing his face close to mine, “I’m sure all will be well.”_

_“Yeah, me too. And when I come home, we’ll celebrate…ten years, Byakuya.”_

_“Ten years…” he whispers, kissing me lightly on the lips, “and they have been wonderful years, Renji. After losing Hisana, I didn’t know I could be this happy again. She would be grateful to you, Renji. This is what she wanted for me.”_

_There has always been a reverence in his voice when speaking of Hisana. Only now do I realize that it is there when he says my name too._

__ _ __

“Captain Kuchiki, you have a visitor,”

Byakuya looked up from the koi pond and Takeshi and Chisaki jumped to their feet excitedly.

“Is it Yoruichi?” Takeshi asked.

“Is it Captain Ukitake?” Chisaki asked.

“I am certain that if you cease shouting questions and listen, you will find out,” Byakuya stated calmly.

“It is your cousin Hotaru, sir,” the housekeeper smiled.

“Thank you. You may show her to the garden.”

“Is it true she’s going to marry Rikichi?” Chisaki asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, they are going to be married,” said Byakuya, smiling.

“Yuck! Gross!” said Takeshi disdainfully, “That means they’ll have to kiss each other and make babies!”

“Well, I think it’s nice,” stated Chisaki primly, “Rikichi is cute!”

Byakuya blinked in surprise.

“Chisaki, that…”

“What? Did I say something bad? He is cute, isn’t he?” she asked.

“I…well…”

“Maybe I should field that one, Byakuya,” said Hotaru, “I did warn you that as sweet as she was, she was going to grow up sooner or later.”

“Takeshi, Chisaki, why don’t you find Takeo and see if he wants to go swimming with you,” Byakuya suggested.

The twins flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya alone with his cousin. He turned back to look at her. It was clear to him that Rikichi was having quite an effect on her. For one thing, her smile was completely different, gentle and genuine. She carried herself in a way that was still confident, but more easy and relaxed…and she met Byakuya’s gaze with a friendly smile…not so much that coy, seductive way she used to back when she was attracted to him. She was also dressing a bit differently, shifting from the stiff, heavily decorated trappings she used to wear to more simple, elegant and comfortable outfits. Although there were those on council who questioned the relationship, Byakuya thought they were a good match for each other. Rikichi was definitely a calming influence in her life…and Byakuya had never seen Rikichi so happy. Yes, it was a good match.

“You were saying?” Byakuya queried.

“I was saying that Chisaki is acting perfectly normal for her age, Cousin.”

“Hotaru, the girl is eight years old…”

“And old enough to notice when a boy is handsome. She doesn’t mean it in the grown up way, Byakuya,” she assured him, “She just means that he is pleasing to look at and she likes him…again, in a child’s way. It’s a cute little girl’s crush.”

“I see,” he replied enigmatically, “Thank you for the explanation. Now, what brings you?”

“I came to ask you something,” she said in a more serious tone, “Well, two things, actually.”

“And those are?”

“Well…first. You know that my father died some time ago and I have no brothers. What I wanted to ask, cousin…was…if you would be willing to give me away at my wedding.”

“You want _me_ to do this?” Byakuya asked softly, his expression curious, “Why me, Hotaru?”

“Well…actually, if you think about it, it’s a very sensible choice…No father, no brothers, but there’s another reason, Byakuya. It has to do with the family.”

“Ah, yes,” he sighed, “I understand they’ve been at you about marrying a peasant.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s a little bit hypocritical after the way I judged you…about Hisana and Renji. You probably think I deserve it.”

“No, Hotaru, I don’t think anyone deserves poor treatment over following her heart. As a matter of fact, I find it commendable…but, you must remember who you are talking to. I never troubled myself to care what they thought. When it came to love, I had no choice but to follow my heart. It isn’t always the easiest path, but it is the one I will always choose.”

“You know, Cousin, that’s another reason I want you to give me away. I never would have been open to this if not for what I learned from you about love.”

“Some would call that poisoning your mind, Hotaru,” Byakuya said, his expression serious.

“And I would call them fools, Cousin,” she replied, smiling and giving him an unexpected hug.

Byakuya couldn’t help but feel warmed by the gesture.

“If that was ‘poisoning my mind’ then I’m going to take that poison happily. Rikichi is wonderful. It’s funny…he’s such a strong shinigami…but he’s so good-hearted, Byakuya. He doesn’t throw his power around. And he is sweet and affectionate. But you see him nearly every day…you know what he’s like.”

“Yes, my vice captain is of good character. You are well-matched.”

“Thank you, Cousin. You know, I’d always tried to convince myself that I could live without being in love, that I could accept the marriage of convenience that certainly lay in my future. But because of you I found a better fate. I will always be grateful for that, Byakuya.”

“Is there some reason you feel the need to flatter me so? I’d hate to think you were attempting to gain something from me using womanly wiles. It would hardly be appropriate, Hotaru.”

She laughed gaily.

“Cousin, I really meant that!” she exclaimed.

“But…”

“Well…there is something that has come up and I need your help,” she admitted.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Well…I…in the midst of all the arrangements, it seems that…I made an assumption that we would be married at my mother’s home.”

“I see…and you have run into…resistance?” he asked, looking down at the koi pond, then back at her.

“Yes…you have to remember that my mother and sister are not like me. They entered marriages of convenience. My choice to accept Rikichi’s hand does not sit well with them. As a matter of fact, it doesn’t really sit well with anyone, Cousin.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. Hotaru’s face was calm, but he felt the touch of disturbed reiatsu that told him she was holding back heavy emotion.

“You see, Byakuya, unlike you, I am not a clan leader. Unlike you, they have no reason to hold back either in judgment or in retaliation. The relatives had no choice but to accept you. I don’t wield the power you do. And they will pull no punches with me. The reaction to my wedding announcement was swift and harsh…They disowned me, Byakuya. My own mother and sister have declared me dead to them.”

“Hotaru…” he said softly.

“My sister has assumed my seat on council. I am left with no power, no family, not even the Kuchiki name. What you are looking at is everything I have left in this world. They wouldn’t allow me to take anything with me but my zanpakuto and the clothes on my back.”

“I won’t let them do that,” Byakuya said quietly, fighting the seething anger that threatened to surface, “They have no right, Hotaru…”

“It’s all right, Cousin. Remember that it wasn’t so long ago that I was on the council that took action against you. I was part of the group that delayed your ascent to clan leadership…and council did attempt to punish you by timing your ascent to occur only a day after Hisana’s burial. I took cold, callous actions against you…and this is probably just what I deserve for that.”

Byakuya reached out and gently embraced his cousin. She stiffened for a moment, holding back emotion the way she had been trained to…but when he placed a hand on her head and brought it to rest on his shoulder, he felt her shoulders tremble softly.

“You are wrong about that, Hotaru. You don’t deserve this. No one does. And I will do right by you, especially since I was the one who encouraged you to follow your heart. You will stay with me, here in the Kuchiki home. You will marry Rikichi here. If you wish, the two of you may have the northeast wing after you are married. As to your name, there is a way I can restore it…I can adopt you into this segment of the family…that is, if you think you wouldn’t mind referring to me as your brother. I think such close relation to the clan leader would shield you from further torment.”

She didn’t answer. Her body shook softly in his embrace and he lowered his head to gently rest against hers.

_ _ _

“Captain Abarai, the recon teams have returned.”

“Okay, Momo, what did your group find to the north?” Renji asked.

“Sir, we found nothing that indicates that the hollow have broken through, but there are signs that they are massing in that area. It suggests that the information we received is correct. They are planning to attack the merchant train coming in for the annual faire.”

“Thanks Momo,” Renji said, turning to Kira.

“What did you find to the south?” he asked.

“Same as Momo,” Kira reported, “No sign they are here, but a place where they are gathering.”

Renji thought carefully. He smiled to himself, because he could almost hear what Byakuya would say if hearing this same report. His voice whispered in Renji’s mind.

_Send out strong reiatsu trackers and find the ambush. It may be something akin to our negative reiatsu cage…but very good reiatsu trackers can sense one if they know what to look for. The hollow may be brash, but they are not stupid…not the more powerful ones, anyway._

“I learned so much from you,” Renji whispered to himself, “Thanks, Byakuya.”

He turned back to Momo.

“Momo, Kira, I want the two of you to come with me. We’re going to sweep this area. We’re looking for something that feels like a negative reiatsu cage…weak and innocuous…something that seems so low in power as to be insignificant. That should be where the hollow will attempt an ambush.”

“Hai, Captain!” the two said, following as he led the way.

As Renji searched the rocky trail area, he couldn’t help but remember the time he’d spent there with Byakuya. They had trained on this very ground and slept every night in the small cave to the north by the river. It was strange that the hollow would choose this place for ambush, but they were notorious for attacking the merchant train. Almost every spring, there was an issue with that. It was, in fact, a merchant caravan that Byakuya’s captain fell defending all of those years ago…and it had happened here. Still…the use of a negative reiatsu cage…The cage required someone of great power…and why would someone of such power be here? Merchants? It didn’t seem like enough of a reason to Renji. It bothered him…and after years of working alongside Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji knew very well that he should trust his instincts.

“Okay, if there is something else they’re coming for, what could it be?” he asked himself.

“Captain!” Kira’s voice broke into his thoughts, “Captain, we found it!”

“Should we try to destroy it?” Momo asked.

“No…not yet,” Renji said softly, “We don’t know how big it is or how many enemies we might face. We also don’t know why they are here.”

“Aren’t they just going to attack the merchant train again?” asked Kira.

“Yeah…but there’s more to it than that…I feel it. I think they’re going to use this to cover something up.”

“Sir?” queried Momo.

“Think about it. A negative reiatsu cage would have to be put in place by someone with extremely strong powers. What would someone like that be doing robbing and murdering simple merchants?”

“You’re right, Captain,” Kira said, his eyes widening, “there must be more, but what?”

“That’s the big question,” Renji said, looking in the direction in which the cage was concealed, “and there’s only one way we’ll learn that.”

He thought for a moment.

“Momo,” he said softly, “report to the head captain. Tell him what we’ve found…and what I suspect…and while you’re there, call in more of our division. I have a feeling we’ll need more fighters before we’re done here!”

“Yes, sir!” Momo cried, flash stepping away.


	2. Royal Summons

"_Dad! You promised to go swimming with us. You promised!" Takeshi roars._

"_Yes, Takeshi, I realize that you are upset about me having to break that promise. I did not realize at the time that an urgent captain's meeting would be called. Renji and I have always made it clear that when we are called to these meetings, we must go."_

"_But…I want you to come with us!" he rages on._

"_Be quiet, Takeshi!" Chisaki snaps, "He's a captain. He has to do his job."_

"_You be quiet! And mind your own business!" he snaps back, "You're just on his side 'cause he's always nicer to you!"_

"_Takeshi, that is nonsense," I say quietly, "I am not nicer to her than I am to you."_

_He looks like he wants to argue the point, but he sees the stern look and backs down._

"_You just get in more trouble!" Chisaki laughs._

"_Chisaki, don't…" I begin._

"_Shut up!" he roars, running at her and shifting to wolf form._

_Chisaki shifts to hawk form and rises into the air, barely avoiding the red wolf's snapping jaws. She screeches and slashes at him with her talons._

"_Enough!" I say sternly._

_The children freeze. They shift back to soul reaper form and stand looking wide-eyed back at me._

"_The two of you will train with Rukia and Takeo today. That should cure you of your aggressiveness. Now, I do apologize for being called away like this. It is part of being a captain. As soon as I am able, I will go swimming with you. In the mean time, I would like for the two of you to try not to torment each other. And do not use your animal forms to harass each other, either. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir," Chisaki says softly, lowering her eyes._

_Takeshi stares at me defiantly. His brown eyes flare with barely restrained anger._

"_Takeshi…"_

_My spiritual pressure rises slightly in warning. He glares at me and tightens his hands into fists. Finally, he can hold back no longer._

"_I hate you!" he yells and flash steps away._

_I would give chase, but taking time to discipline him now would make me late to the captain's meeting…and no one keeps the head captain waiting…_

"_You should catch him and spank him," Chisaki suggests, turning and running to find Rukia._

"_What a barbaric suggestion…" I whisper._

_I loose a sigh of frustration. I feel eyes behind me. I turn and find Hotaru watching, and wearing an amused expression._

"_You're not going to take that seriously, right?" she asks, smiling._

"_Of course not. Takeshi is high strung…but he doesn't hate me."_

"_No…if he did, he wouldn't be so angry about you having to go."_

"_Exactly…Now, have you settled in?" I ask, changing the subject._

"_Yes, arigato, the room is lovely, Byakuya…though you didn't need to provide a closet full of clothes. Speaking of which, how did you know what size? And how did you know what would suit me?" she asks curiously._

"_I am observant," I tell her, "Hotaru, I must leave for the captain's meeting, but I have left orders that my staff is to assist you with whatever you need…be it for making yourself comfortable here or for your wedding arrangements. Simply tell them what you need. I shall see to your official adoption into the family as soon as I return. Then there is something you can do for me."_

"_And that is?" she asks._

"_Well, as you know, although I am clan leader, there is no voting council member for my segment of the family. Rukia cannot serve as she is not blood related and there was no other relative of proper age to fill the post before."_

"_You want…me…to be your representative?" she says, wide-eyed, "You would do that? That's likely to cause a stir, Byakuya."_

"_Yes…isn't it?" I reply, smiling, "In any case, the post needs to be filled. It is yours if you wish once the formal paperwork has been approved on your adoption."_

_She gives me a coy smile._

"_You do like to cause trouble, don't you, Cousin?" she says, giving me an affectionate hug._

"_I don't know what you mean," I tell her, returning the gesture._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_It feels strange being here without Byakuya. The cave and the river area are pretty much as they were when we came here together years ago. It just seems natural that since we have to spend time camped around here during our mission, this is a good place to stay. I settle down where we slept in the cave and I can almost feel his warmth there next to me. It gives me a comforting feeling as I drift off and not surprisingly, he is there in my dreams._

_"Say it again…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You said my name…Say it again…"_

_"B-Byakuya…"_

_I feel the warmth of his lips on mine…I see the emotion coming to life in those deep cobalt eyes. It's strange. I'd expected time to take away some of that emotion, to inevitably cool the heat of those early days, but the changes between us over time are wholly different. Back then, there was the heat and passion of experiencing something new, something exciting, something that was a bit dangerous for both of us. All time changed was the drive behind our passion. Because what we have now is not new…It has a beautiful familiarity to it. The initial awkwardness and tension of falling in love has given way to deep warmth and affection. I think, too, that the fact that we had to struggle with the Kuchiki elders, with dangers posed by the spirit wolves, by hollow, and most recently by Sosuke Aizen, have left us with an understanding that we are never guaranteed more than this moment. Byakuya and I know how to make the most of each moment. We are mindful of the past, hopeful for the future, but living in the here and now…together…_

_I jump awake when the cry goes up, signaling the approach of hollow. I spring to my feet and am out the cave opening in a moment. Kira is already leading a group of fighters to meet the hollow and Momo flash steps to my side to give her report._

"_They broke out from the points to the north and south where we found them massing. The hollow breaking through now are fairly typical to those we usually see attack the merchant train. This is most likely their way of letting us know they're here and telling us they don't care."_

"_Yeah, they're telling us that," I agree, "but what's more important is what they're not telling us. They must not know we've sensed the negative reiatsu cage. They're working pretty hard to make this seem like normal hollow trouble, even to attacking us now. Well, let's go, Momo! Time to let those hollow know who's boss."_

_Momo moves off to the north to join the fighters there, while I flash step to the south to check on Kira's group. I see right away that Momo is right. The hollow here are not terribly high level…just what we see every year. The most dangerous thing about this battle is the weight of numbers…another fact that nags at me. They are throwing away a lot of low level brethren. I do sense a stronger hollow in the group Kira faces…as well as one in the direction Momo went. But these are not powerful enough to challenge my seated officers. Kira senses the stronger hollow and moves forward to engage it, raising Wabiske and releasing it with a resounding battle cry. His group has gotten the hollow under control without me even having to draw Zabimaru. He hisses softly against my hip. I'm not thinking he enjoys the fact that I've become a captain. He doesn't see as much action, because as captain, I have to step back and tend to strategy, only entering the fighting to direct its course._

_I flash step back to the north just in time to see Momo move to engage the strong hollow I sensed. Fighters fan out around her, keeping the lower level hollow at bay so she can fight. It's not even that big a challenge. Shit, what are these guys up to? I move next in the direction of the reiatsu cage and check with the group guarding the area. All is quiet there. I didn't think they would give themselves away yet. They're waiting for something. Damn! What are they waiting for?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," the head captain says solemnly, "I have called you here at the request of the royal family. It seems that the Princess Mari has decided to attend the spring festival here in the Sereitei. This, as you can imagine, will require heightened security and extreme vigilance."_

"_Nice of them to give us advanced notice…" mutters Shunsui just loudly enough for me to hear._

"_Normally, we would have had several weeks notice to prepare, but Princess Mari is well-known for being a bit precocious and did not announce her intentions until this morning. That gives us very little time. In fact, we have no time. The Princess will arrive tomorrow."_

_That brings a chorus of complaints. I sigh and stand quietly. There is no point in complaining. The royal family does as it sees fit…much like some nobles…_

"_Silence…Arguing will only waste time," the head captain growls, "Captains Hitsugaya and Komamura will provide security here in the Sereitei. Squad Six will guard the route from the dimension door to the Sereitei. Squads Eleven and Twelve will be held in reserve, but are on call in case of trouble. Squad Four is on high alert. My squad will guard the celebration hall and the stealth force will dress in civilian clothing and blend in with the crowd. All squads are charged with maintaining a high level of vigilance._

"_Is trouble expected?" asks Zaraki in a voice that says he expects it._

_The head captain pauses just enough to set off a feeling of warning inside my head. My eyes move slightly to see if this is reflected anywhere else. The others seem not to have noticed. But I know…and the fact that the head captain's eye comes to rest on me for a moment, and that his expression betrays concern that is there one moment and gone the next, warn me to expect trouble…and to expect that somehow I am going to be tossed into the midst of it. I rather wish I'd stayed home and gone swimming with the children…I hope whatever happens next won't give Takeshi reason to be even more angry with me than he already is._

"_Captain Kuchiki, I will need you to remain here. The rest of you may go to prepare for the arrival of the princess."_

_The others file out. I turn to the head captain and wait. He pauses before speaking and again I get the feeling there is something wrong._

"_Byakuya," he says finally._

_I don't miss the shift to my first name._

"_There is a situation you must be informed about, but it must not be shared with any outside of the two of us."_

_I nod silently._

"_As you know, the royal family contacted me about the princess coming to visit the Sereitei…but what I could not reveal is that the reason for her visit, as well as the delay of notification is due to a situation with the Royal Guard. As you know, the Royal Guard is made up mostly of former captains, those chosen few promoted to serve the highest purpose…to guard the royal family. But there is a traitor among them."_

_I catch my breath softly. It is unthinkable. I've never heard of such a thing. The ones chosen to defend the royal family are soul reapers of high standing, mostly of the noble houses…and all with years of experience and a high level of dedication to the royal family. For one of them to betray that trust…_

"_Impossible," I whisper._

"_I assure you, there is a traitor within the ranks of the Royal Guard. It could be any of their officers. As such, there is great concern about the safety of the family. The Captain of the Royal Guard has ordered that you are to join the Royal Guard in protection of the princess. The king, himself, as well as the queen and crown prince are confident that they can protect themselves, but Princess Mari is thought to be the target of whatever is planned."_

"_He asked for me?" I repeat, not certain I can believe this. _

_I've never heard of him directly ordering anything of this nature._

"_You were chosen because among the four great noble houses, yours is strongest, and you are the strongest among them. They need someone who can function at the level of a royal guardsman and someone whose loyalty to the royal family is beyond question. This is why I must send you. But Byakuya, I must warn you that I have grave reservations about this. You have an enemy who will most certainly seek your death, someone whose power may exceed your own. Your task is to go to the spirit kingdom and bring the princess here, then house her in the only truly safe environs we could think of…your family archive."_

_My eyes widen._

"_But…Head Captain…no one can enter the archive, but me. It repels all others."_

_I fall silent as he brings forth a golden medallion with my family's crest on it. I didn't know it still existed. That they could be so desperate is…_

"_This will allow her to surround her soul in a shield of your reiatsu. Once you activate it, the vault will not repel her. you must give this to the princess when you have arrived in the Sereitei. Until then, you will wear it."_

_I take the medallion from him and slip it over my head, letting it fall onto my chest. The metal chills me almost as much as the head captain's next words._

"_Byakuya…I am deeply concerned for your welfare. I opposed the order to send you, but the Captain of the Royal Guard insisted you must be sent. I then insisted that you be allowed to select one other to accompany you. I suggest your third seat, as your vice captain and squad will be guarding your path into the Sereitei."_

"_Takeo?" I say softly._

"_Yes," the head captain replies, "Does he have your confidence?"_

_I nod._

"_He defeated Raiden, a leader in Sosuke Aizen's secret coalition. He has my confidence."_

"_I would feel better if he had a Ban Kai, but if you feel he will be of assistance…"_

"_Could we not send for Captain Abarai?" I ask quietly, "He, of course, has my confidence…and he has Ban Kai."_

_He shakes his head._

"_Captain Abarai is still in Inuzuri on assignment. I understand your desire to have him with you at such a time, however, he has been promoted and you must rely on your squad to see to your safety now."_

"_Of course, Head Captain."_

"_This," he says, withdrawing a silver band, "is your pass into the spirit kingdom. It will fuse to your wrist for the duration of your assignment and allow you to pass through the dimension door"_

_He steps forward and slips the band onto my extended wrist. We both watch as the cold silver fuses with my flesh. His hand holds mine for a moment and he gazes into my eyes._

"_Byakuya…I don't usually say this to you, but…be cautious. Be safe. Now, you must go."_

"_Now?" I ask softly._

"_I will send word to your house that you are on special assignment. Do you have any wishes as far as your children for the duration of your assignment?" he asks._

"_My wish is to at least tell them I am leaving. I have never left them without saying good-bye."_

_He is already shaking his head._

"_For the safety of everyone involved, now that you have been given your mission, you must go without delay. I assure you this is necessary. Now, your children?"_

"_Send for Yoruichi," I request softly, "If the princess is to come to the Kuchiki home, I would not have them be endangered. They shall go to the living world."_

_He nods._

"_I shall send for her immediately. Go now, Byakuya. But do not forget my warnings. I feel extreme danger in this."_

_I nod silently and then flash step away._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Takeshi!" called Chisaki, "Takeshi?"

She ran up the forest trail, peering into the trees and reaching out with her senses to pick up a reiatsu trail. She found one leading to the waterfall. She flash stepped along and spotted him standing at the edge of the cliff, his zanpakuto in hand. She slowed and studied him carefully.

"Takeshi…Yoruichi is here. We're supposed to go to the living world," she said, watching as he slid his sword into its sheath.

"But…I don't want to go. I want to wait here for Dad to come…to say good-bye," he said softly, "He never leaves without saying good-bye…"

"Takeshi, you heard what the messenger told Aunt Rukia. He had to leave right then and couldn't come back before…"

"I don't care!" he shouted, "He ALWAYS comes to say good-bye. He will come."

He blinked softly, staring out at the first of the evening stars and he thought that, in the corner of his eye, he could almost see Byakuya kneeling beneath the trees, looking up at the moon. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yoruichi. She smiled down at him.

"Come now, Takeshi," she said softly, "It is time to go."

"But…" he whispered, still looking up at the sky, "I didn't get to tell him I was sorry. I said I hated him…and I…wanted to say I was sorry. He always says that we shouldn't leave things poorly when we leave our loved ones."

Yoruichi placed a warm arm around his shoulders.

"Takeshi, Byakuya knows how much you love him…and he knows you didn't mean it."

"Then why didn't he come to find me when I ran away?" the boy asked.

"The head captain ordered Byakuya to the meeting. He had no choice but to obey the head captain's order. He would have found you when he returned, but he was sent away on an emergency."

"I don't hate him…" the boy said softly, "I hate the head captain…"

He calmly turned and took Yoruichi's hand and let himself be led away.


	3. Awakening

"_You arrived quickly," I note as Takeo flash steps into view._

_It strikes me just how much about this boy reminds me of Renji. His hair is more red-brown than red, but it has the same wildness to it. His eyes are brown and have the same fierceness, and he has a similar smile. Now, if he just had Ban Kai, I could relax a bit._

"_The head captain said it was urgent."_

"_And so it is. Did he say anything else?" I ask, turning toward the dimension door._

"_Not really. He left it to you to brief me. He just said we're escorting the princess to the Sereitei."_

"_Yes," I tell him, "We are…but you need to be watchful. If you sense any disturbed reiatsu, or have any sudden intense impressions, you must relay them to me immediately. I have reason to suspect there might be trouble."_

"_What kind of trouble?" he asks, wearing an expression I know I've seen on Renji's face._

"_Just…trouble. As I said, be watchful."_

"_Hey, I'm here to watch your back," he says, smiling._

_Kami, I wish right now that this was actually Renji! Not that Takeo isn't capable. He has a powerful Shikai and he is near manifestation. He will, most likely reach Ban Kai in the not too distant future. But here…now…I can't help but wish it was Renji at my back. I feel such uneasiness!_

_We step forward and the silver bands on our wrists glow, illuminating the door into the next dimension. When we step through, it feels cold, as though an arctic breeze is blowing. There is an unsettling dizzy sensation and everything spins for a moment, then we step out onto a dirt pathway. In the distance, we can already see the spirit king's fortress. It looks like a castle out of the tales I tell my children. It is made of gray stone with a central court area and four large towers at the corners. There is even a drawbridge over a moat. I have to smile at that. _

_Takeo and I take a few steps forward and then a security detail flash steps in around us. These are Royal Guardsmen in full regalia, proud and aloof. A tall officer with ebony eyes, pale skin and extremely strong reiatsu steps forward, looking sternly at us. We hold still and let them make the first move._

"_You must be Byakuya Kuchiki," he says, his tone matter-of-fact and relatively emotionless._

"_I am Captain Kuchiki," I reply, meeting his eyes squarely, "and this is my third seat, Takeo Abarai."_

" _I am Royal Guard Captain Tamotsu Mori. These are my vice captains, Jun and Ken Kimura. Come, Captain Kuchiki," he says, turning, "We have rooms prepared for you. The hour is late and we will be leaving early tomorrow. It is best if you retire quickly so that you will be properly rested. I will brief you while Third Seat Abarai settles in."_

_They lead us to the fortress and we pass over the drawbridge between the solemn guards. Their eyes move to stare as we pass, but they hold their bodies still. We pass through a courtyard filled with fragrant flowers, birdsong and peaceful reiatsu, before ascending the steps and entering the royal home._

_The floors of the interior are polished marble, blacks, grays, and whites, swirling together. The grand stairway in the middle of the room is hardwood with a red carpet runner from top to bottom. Everything is inlaid with bits of gold and silver…some places with chips of ivory. We are led to the left of the staircase and down a hallway to two rooms that sit side-by-side. The doors are unlocked and we step inside. There is an open door between the two rooms. They are both dressed in tasteful earthen tones and the furnishings are made from lovely dark cherry wood. The beds are soft and comfortable and there are beautiful views of the gardens outside. Takeo is led into the next room and the door is closed. The Royal Guard Captain remains with me._

"_Captain," he says, sitting in a chair near me and gesturing for me to join him._

_I sit facing him, waiting silently._

"_You may be curious as to why I sent for you. I had good reason for doing so. I gave your head captain leave to explain, so you know there is a traitor amongst us. I have sought to keep your coming as quiet as possible…involving as few as I dared. However, I am concerned for your safety tonight. Guards have been posted for your safety and I expect that you and your third seat shall remain in your quarters until morning. All you need has been furnished. You will remove your uniform and all adornments and clothe yourselves in the livery of the Royal Guard. You will blend in that way. If there is anything you require, simply inform the guard outside your door."_

"_Captain Mori," I say quietly, "would you explain to me why I was chosen for this?"_

_He studies me for a moment, considering._

"_You wield great power and you are noble. I felt you were strong enough and would be intelligent enough to keep the princess safe. That is my only concern. To this end, we will be employing a simple ruse to get you and the princess away quietly. We will head out with a delegation and a decoy while you, your subordinate, and the princess leave quietly. You will be her only escort."_

"_Are you certain that is wise?" I ask softly, "What if the traitor knows about your plan?"_

_He frowns._

"_I am certain things will go as they should. I will caution you however. You must be certain to keep the princess safe. To fail in your duty would bring on a penalty of death…Captain."_

"_I understand," I reply, gazing out at the night sky._

"_Rest, now," he says, rising and moving to the door, "I will send for you in the morning."_

_A chill of dark memory goes through me as he walks out the door and it locks behind him. For a moment, I am back in Sosuke Aizen's fortress, locked into the white room. I swallow hard and force the memory away. I tap on the door into Takeo's room and he opens his side and steps back into my room._

"_They don't say a lot, do they?" he observes._

"_We are hardly here for conversation, Takeo," I remind him, "We must sleep by turns."_

"_You don't trust them…"_

_So much like Renji…_

"_No," I tell him, "I don't trust anyone here. Our lives depend on us not trusting them."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Just…go rest. I will take the first watch."_

_It turns out that he even snores like Renji._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Takeshi…"

Takeshi shifted softly in his sleep.

Takeshi…"

He rolled over and lifted his head. It was dark all around, but he could see the shapes of the desk and dresser, and soft light from the moon coming in the window.

"Takeshi…can you hear me?"

The voice had a familiar feel to it. He remembered the sound of it from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where.

"Takeshi?"

Chisaki's voice startled him and he sat up glaring…then he looked at her again. Chisaki looked…scared.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, still looking up at her.

"I heard something call me…" she whispered.

"Me too," Takeshi said softly.

"It was a familiar voice."

"Mine too!" said Takeshi.

All at once, they realized what it must be. Smiling widely, Takeshi grabbed his zanpakuto, then waited for Chisaki to retrieve hers. They slipped silently down the hallway and into the underground training area beneath Kisuke's shop. The fact that it was late at night made no difference to them because the training ground always looked as though it was daytime. They walked out into an open area. Chisaki sat down with her zanpakuto rested on her lap.

"You go first," she said, smiling up at him.

Takeshi moved away and stood facing her. He drew his zanpakuto and held it in guard stance. He took a deep breath, then exhaled and closed his eyes. Chiskai covered her mouth, stifling a gasp as boy and zanpakuto began to resonate with pulsing light.

Takeshi relaxed and focused on the feel of the blade in his hand. Slowly, the training room fell away and he found himself somewhere else…on a mountaintop under a full moon. He heard the padding of canine feet approaching and then a solemn howling. A golden wolf appeared before him. Takeshi smiled. The wolf growled a soft greeting and Takeshi heard its voice in his mind.

"So you have finally come. I have been calling you for a long time, Takeshi. I am glad you finally heard my voice."

"Who are you?" Takeshi asked softly, "What is your name?"

The spirit came close and sat down in front of him.

"I am Urufubuke…the wolf warrior…"

"Urufubuke…"whispered Takeshi, "my zanpakuto!"

The golden head inclined, then it rose sharply and howled.

"To release my power, say the word, Setsuzoku."

Takeshi raised the zanpakuto.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!"

The room flashed with golden light and Takeshi found himself forced into wolf form. He was a red wolf now in a pack of red wolves that rose up to attack together. They flashed across the training ground and struck the practice target, tearing it to shreds. Across the room, Chisaki squealed with delight.

"Wow! You got a wolf pack Shikai! My turn! My turn!"

She raced out to the center of the training area, drawing her zanpakuto and holding it out in front of her with both hands. She focused on the blade and closed her eyes. A soft voice sounded in her mind and Chisaki found herself standing beside Takeshi on the mountaintop in his inner world. She stared in surprise.

"But…this is my inner world…" he said softly.

"You share an inner world," said Urufubuke, "because you are twins. You have individual powers, but because you share this inner world, you have special abilities. Be patient…we shall explain."

The air was filled with the powerful, beautiful cry of a bird of prey and a black hawk flew towards them, circling and coming down to land on the back of the golden wolf. The bird nuzzled the wolf affectionately, then turned its head to look at Chisaki.

"Chisaki, listen carefully…" she said, bowing her head, "My name is Kurotaka."

"Kurotaka," Chisaki whispered.

"To release my power, give the command, Mure."

Chisaki gripped her zanpakuto tightly.

"Mure, Kurotaka!"

Instantly, the sky was filled with a huge flock of black hawks, winging down as one to attack the target that lay ahead of Chisaki. They struck it with incredible force and it exploded into dust. The twins stared in amazement.

"As Urufubuke said, you also have a special ability. If you cross your zanpakuto, you can summon a winged wolf called Urufuhane by calling his name. Try it."

Takeshi moved so that he was face to face with his sister. They crossed their swords and gave the command together.

"Urufuhane!"

The sky around them swelled with clouds and out of the clouds flew a black wolf with even blacker wings. It soared down and came to light in front of them. The twins stared.

"He can carry you places and he is a strong defender that you can use when you are together," explained Kurotaka, "and Urufuhane has another special ability. He is a dimension traveler. You can use him to travel through different dimensions so that you can cover long distances at high speeds. It takes a great deal of power, so you can't use it too often without draining a lot of power. Save this power for emergencies."

"Can we try this now?" asked Takeshi excitedly.

"Well," said Kurotaka, "You have already summoned him, but if you used him to get somewhere, you would have to rest for a time before you could use him again to return. So if you try this, you should go somewhere close by."

But Takeshi was already dragging Chisaki onto the winged wolf's back.

"Takeshi, we'll get in trouble!" warned Chisaki.

He wasn't listening. He leaned forward and whispered into Urufuhane's feathery ear. The black ear tilted back in surprise and the winged wolf growled warningly. Then he was rising into the air and twins and wolf disappeared from the training room in a flash of golden light.

Chisaki squealed and tightened her hands on Takeshi. They clung to the back of the winged wolf as the powerful beast shot through the sky. And as they went, the twins were stunned as the sky around them shimmered and danced, wavering as if they were not awake but in the grip of a wonderful dream. They passed breathlessly through wispy clouds that left light frost on Urufuhane's feathers and caused their breath to freeze in the air. After several minutes of flight, the winged wolf turned and dropped toward the ground, his speed increasing until everything seemed to disappear into a blur. Light flashed around them and they felt themselves falling. They dropped onto a wooden floor with a thump and mist swirled around them. They gasped at the sharpness of the landing and heard a muffled hiss of surprise somewhere in the room they landed in. The mist cleared and the light faded. The twins looked up and gasped again in shock. Not five feet away stood Byakuya Kuchiki in a guard stance with Senbonzakura held ready. His eyes widened in recognition and he sheathed his sword as the doors to the room were thrown open and guards burst into the room. The twins flash stepped so that they were behind their stunned father, clinging to him as the guards advanced.

"What is the meaning of this?" Captain Mori demanded, "Who are these…these…"

"Children," supplied Byakuya calmly, "These are my children, Takeshi and Chisaki Kuchiki."

"Your…children?" Mori repeated, stepping forward and glaring down at them, "Very well, Captain Kuchiki, they are your children. Would you care to tell me how these two children managed to breach the tightest security in the known worlds to arrive here?"

Byakuya blinked slowly.

"Obviously," he said softly, "they must have stowed away in our personal effects that arrived after we did. That would explain how they crossed into this dimension undetected."

"But we check all that comes in for reiatsu and we search…There is no way…"

"My twins are very good at shutting down their reiatsu," Byakuya said, calmly eyeing them, "they can fool the best of us at home when we play Hide-and –go-Seek. And perhaps the contents of our effects were not searched with a careful enough eye. As you see, they are small and have been trained to blend in."

"I see," said Captain Mori, still looking less than convinced, "Even so, what was that noise we just heard and the mist?"

"Oh that," said Byakuya off-handedly, "They took me by surprise and I used a protective kido spell. I had to nullify it rather suddenly to keep it from doing any harm."

The Royal Guard Captain's eyes narrowed.

"Well…all of that aside, these children have broken several laws, not to mention having breached security here. I am afraid we must detain and question them, Captain Kuchiki."

"If you plan to detain and question my underage children," he said, still calm and unruffled, "then you shall do so here and in my presence. I will not consent for them to leave my sight while we are here. In any case, as we are in a locked and guarded room, one might argue that they are already in your custody. In any case, Captain Mori, I assure you that my children mean no harm by being here. I was not given the chance to give them a decent farewell and so apparently, as children will sometimes do, they took it upon themselves to remedy that in their own imaginative and clever way. It was inappropriate and I will see they are punished when we return home, but I ask that you leave them in my custody and allow me to see to them until our return to the Sereitei."

"Yes…well…I suppose if you will vouch for them. But tomorrow when we leave, they will return with the main delegation. They are not cleared to be in the presence of Princess Mari."

Byakuya looked less than pleased at this, but nodded. The Royal Guard Captain glared at them.

"These children are to remain with you tonight, Captain Kuchiki," he said sternly, "and you are to see to it that they cause no more disturbances…or you all can spend the night in the tower prison!"

He turned on his heel and swept out the door with the other guards following close behind. The door clicked shut and locked behind them. Takeshi and Chisaki backed away from Byakuya, pale-faced and wide-eyed. He eyed them sternly as Takeo slipped into the room to join them.

"Takeo, we have unexpected guests," he said, his voice betraying no emotion, "Come close."

He drew his zanpakuto. The children gasped.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Takeo and the twins stared in rapt silence as they were surrounded by a smaller version of their father's Senkei to suit the room they were in.

"We have privacy now," he said in a voice so calm it chilled the others, "It is time for explanations. No zanpakuto release, no bankai, no kido has ever breached the dimension door. You need to tell me how you got here. I know you didn't stow away in our personal effects. How did you do this?"

He was met with silence. The spiritual pressure rose around him and his dark eyes went a shade darker.

"I asked the two of you a question," he said, still calm, but with an edge to his voice, "Realize that you broke quite a few laws in coming here that could have resulted in all of us being placed in the palace prison. You could even have caused them to attack us. I cannot comprehend why or how you would do this, but I expect an explanation."

Chisaki remained wide-eyed and speechless, but Takeshi finally looked up into the seething cobalt eyes. His legs shook underneath him, but he stayed on his feet and forced himself not to look away.

"It was my fault," he said quietly, "We learned the name of our zanpakutos and we learned how to release them. We also learned that if we crossed our swords, the two of us could release a winged wolf called Urufuhane. He travels through dimensions to get places very fast…so I asked him if he could cross into this dimension and stop here. He wasn't sure he could do it, but he tried…and it worked…and we found ourselves here."

Byakuya Kuchiki encountered a rare moment of speechlessness.

"This is…a special ability?" he managed finally.

"Well…" said Takeshi, still trembling softly, "I don't think it was supposed to be used to go to another dimension. They said it was to get from one place to another at high speeds."

"And you…somehow thought to use it to come here…Takeshi…Why? You have placed yourselves in great danger by being here…Why would you do that?" he asked, gazing into the boy's eyes.

"It was because…I just wanted…" Takeshi stammered, "I don't hate you. I was just mad at you. I had to tell you that…because I was afraid…I was afraid that if I didn't, you might not come back."

There was a long silence and the spiritual pressure eased. Byakuya's eyes took on a softer, somewhat misted look. He dropped to his knees and pulled Takeshi into his arms. His face came gently to rest on the top of his son's head and he felt small arms wrap around him.

"Takeshi," he said very quietly, "I know why you said what you did and I know you didn't mean it…and you should know…I will never leave you."

"But you did leave," whispered Takeshi, "and I was thinking about the last time you left…when Sousuke Aizen captured you and you were gone for such a long time. I was…afraid, because…if something happened and you didn't come back…I wouldn't be able to tell you…I'm sorry."

"So you broke a hundred rules," Byakuya whispered into his hair, "and faced a hundred dangers just to come and tell me that…Takeshi…"


	4. Please, Don't Die

"_Dad?" Takeshi says quietly, "What was it like when Senbonzakura first talked to you?"_

_Apparently I was wrong when I thought that late night guard duty would tire him out. He seems more inclined to talk than sleep…but I find that unusually…pleasant._

"_Senbonzakura…" I say softly, "first spoke to me when I was about your age. It was a short time after my parents died. I was living with my grandfather in the Kuchiki home and Senpai Yoruichi visited often to train with me. I was very different then."_

"_How were you different?" he asks._

"_Losing my parents was difficult. I was sad at first…but then I became angry. It made me quick tempered and impatient. My grandfather tried to help me, but he was a captain and he had to be away often. That's why I understood when you were angry with me for leaving you. I felt angry that my parents were gone, and angry that my grandfather kept having to leave. Like you, I feared he would not return. It was during one of those times while he was away that I heard a voice in my mind. Takeshi…it was like the sun was rising after weeks of only darkness. It was a great comfort to feel that presence, that powerful part of my own soul that was coming to life. But you know how the zanpakuto feels. It's what you felt when yours spoke to you."_

_His voice was just a whisper at first. It was hard to hear," he tells me._

_I nod._

"_Your zanpakuto is easiest to hear when your spirit is quiet."_

"_That must be why I didn't hear it until I was asleep," he concludes._

"_That is most probable," I reply, nodding._

_I hear Takeo stirring in the next room._

"_It is time for you to rest, Takeshi," I tell him, "I shall wake Chisaki to…"_

"_You should let her sleep," he says softly._

"_Why is that? She did participate in your disobedience, Takeshi. She broke the rules as well…"_

"_Well…really, she didn't do anything, Dad. You see, I practically dragged her onto Urufuhane. She objected very strongly…and I didn't tell her where I told the wolf to go," he explains, "Please Dad, Chisaki didn't do anything…It was really me."_

_I nod._

"_Very well, then…off to bed, Son. We shall have to be up early."_

_He scrambles across the bed and settles down next to Chisaki. He glances back at me._

"_Aren't you going to sleep, Dad?" he asks softly._

"_In a bit," I tell him, "Go to sleep. Morning will arrive soon."_

_He yawns and snuggles closer to his sister. I sit for a time, looking out at the stars as Takeo takes over the watch. It is some time before I can fall asleep._

"_Takeshi, Chisaki, come here," I tell the children._

_They move in close, listening. Their eyes tell me that they are not comfortable with the fact that they will be separated from me._

"_This is Aya. She is a member of the Royal Guard. She is going to be your escort on the way back to the Sereitei. She has an order from me for Rikichi to contact Yoruichi to have her come for you. Listen carefully to Aya and do exactly as she tells you. If there is any trouble, she will protect you. If for any reason, you are separated, return to the palace. Find the guards and inform them. Do not, for any reason, come for me, no matter what. I am on a special mission and it would be dangerous for you to come near. Now, do you understand what to do?"_

_They nod, but their faces are pale and they are slow to move away. I watch as the delegation gathers, as the children join Aya in a carriage and they start down the path. Captain Mori touches my arm and leads me inside. Takeo and I are led back into the courtyard. A cloaked figure waits for us._

_"So this is Lord Byakuya of the Kuchiki clan," says a soft feminine voice, "I have heard so much about you. You are said to be the strongest shinigami in the history of your clan."_

_Takeo and I drop onto one knee as is expected in the presence of the royal family. The princess steps forward and lays a hand on my shoulder._

"_The loyalty of the members of your house is legendary, Lord Byakuya," she says softly, "and this is deeply appreciated. You may be pleased to know that my father looks forward to the day when you shall leave the Sereitei to come and serve us here. And I am pleased to have the chance to finally meet you in person. After all, stories are only stories. I value what is real."_

_She reaches for my hand and brings me to my feet. Slowly, she draws back the hood on her cloak. Her eyes strike me first, sea green, gold-centered and full of life. Her long black hair meanders through a traditional golden headpiece and then flows down her back. Her skin looks like porcelain and her lips are full and rosy. She smiles as her hand comes to rest on my face._

"_He is beautiful, isn't he Tamotsu?"_

_Captain Mori nods…a bit reluctantly._

"_The Kuchiki sons are always very handsome. But just as you excel in power over your forebears, so it seems your beauty outshines theirs as well."_

"_Princess Mari," the Royal Guard Captain says, turning her eyes away from me, "it is time for us to leave. Come."_

"_Of course, Tamotsu. My apologies."_

_It is then that I notice Takeo's rapt expression. As we follow the Royal Guard Captain and the princess out of the courtyard, I step close to him._

"_Takeo…remember your place. Do not look her in the eyes and do not speak to her unless she speaks to you first."_

_I study him for a moment and his reiatsu feels different in some inexplicable way._

"_And remove all inappropriate thoughts from your mind. She is royalty and you could be executed for those thoughts alone."_

_I move away before he can respond. We walk to the edge of a grove of cherry trees and Captain Mori stops us._

"_Captain Kuchiki," you will proceed south from here, then eastward to the dimension door. Your path will cause you to arrive in advance of the delegation. When you arrive at the gate, my vice captains will join you. Go now. I will join the main delegation and meet you in the Sereitei."_

"_Farewell, Tamotsu," the princess says softly, her eyes floating up to meet his. _

_An odd expression crosses his features, but is quickly halted._

"_My Lady," he says, bowing his head slightly._

_He turns and flash steps away. Takeo moves out ahead and I walk at the princess's side. She has replaced the hood, but I can still feel the intensity of her eyes._

"_So tell me, Byakuya, tell me about yourself. We have a ways to go and I do not enjoy silence."_

"_What would you have me tell you?" I ask, looking straight ahead._

"_I have heard you have a strong-willed nature and that you give the Kuchiki elders a very difficult time," she says._

_I can feel the smile in her words._

"_I do what I feel is in the best interests of the clan. Some do not agree with my vision."_

"_I think what I have heard paints you as one who follows the rules he must, but rebels wherever there is the slightest opportunity."_

"_I conform to the boundaries I must, but I follow my heart as much as I can within those boundaries. I fail to see how that can be seen as rebellious."_

_She laughs musically._

"_Why Byakuya, you are much like me in this. I think where you and I get into trouble is where we circumvent the rules so that we can step out of bounds without technically breaking the rules. I admire that."_

_She stops and places a hand on my arm. I am very cognizant of the fact that Takeo is now out of sight and we stand alone in a swirl of sakura. She pulls back her hood and steps forward, her eyes flaring brightly with light that sinks down through my own, holding me motionless in front of her. She steps closer. As her lips close on mine, I manage to regain motion and I step back, lowering my eyes. She stops and she is still smiling._

"_I thought you enjoyed breaking the rules, Byakuya," she breathes._

_She is a member of the royal family and to answer her would be suicide, because if I indicate an affinity for rule breaking, she will continue her inappropriate behavior and if I deny it, she will only be encouraged to test me further anyway. One word from this woman and my life is forfeit. This is not a position I usually find myself in._

"_We must move forward if we are to reach the dimension door ahead of the delegation." I say, turning._

_She flash steps so that she is in front of me. Inappropriately close._

"_Forgive me, Lord Byakuya, I must admit to being rather taken with your reputation and your beauty. I overstepped. It's just that to know someone like you attends to my safety, to know my fate rests in your hands, that is a great thing."_

_Her eyes capture mine again._

"_Upon any threat, you will lay your life down to protect mine. To think that such loyalty rests in our hands."_

_Her lips touch mine very lightly._

"_Do not worry, Byakuya, I will try to behave myself from now on."_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Takeo standing in the distance. Something dangerous burns in his eyes._

"_Takeo?"_

_He shakes his head as if to clear it._

"_Sorry, Captain, I just…well, there were confusing signs ahead and I thought you should examine the reiatsu. It seems a bit off."_

"_Much about this place seems off," I say quietly, "Mind the princess, Takeo, but be cautious…of anything dangerous."_

_He looks angry._

"_If anyone should heed those words, I think it should be you…sir," he says, turning away._

"_Come, Takeo," the princess says, smiling, "let Lord Byakuya be about his work. Come and tell me of life in the Sereitei. I have heard of your father, Renji Abarai. Tales of his strength have reached us here. Such an interesting man…not noble, but so…strong!"_

_I flash step away, the spiritual pressure flaring around me. I find the disturbed reiatsu quickly and study the traces with a cautious eye. The reiatsu is masked…and by someone whose skill at doing so exceeds my ability to see through it. I am reminded of the head captain's warning._

"_You have an enemy whose power may exceed your own."_

_He is right. The lowest of the Royal Guardsmen would be a challenge. If indeed this traitor is one of the officers…_

_A sudden chill passes through me. He knows we're here!_

_I flash step back towards Takeo and the princess, reaching ahead with my senses. I cannot sense them, but I move to where they should be. I slide to a stop and look around. They have vanished. _

_I turn just in time to stop a descending sword, tearing Senbonzakura from his sheath and blocking as metal meets metal with a ringing crash. My enemy looses a blinding rush of sword strikes and kido that tell me I am fighting an officer class fighter. I cannot see his face, but his flash step is as fast as mine and sword and kido move at speeds I have never reached in combat before. I move quickly to the peak of my abilities in meeting the attacks. We are moving at such speeds that I cannot release my zanpakuto. I meet his sword strike for strike as we flash through the falling sakura, exchanging kido blasts and beginning to draw blood. I know he won't release his zanpakuto…not until he is certain he has me. I wait for that moment, playing out a defensive battle because I have been left with little other choice. I hear him take a breath and feel the beginning of release. I flash step clear and knowing the futility of loosing my Shikai, I go straight to Ban Kai._

_I realize suddenly that he has stopped his release and a huge kido blast rips through mine, throwing me to the ground. I am on my feet and flash stepping in a heartbeat, but I hear a sword hiss through the air and pass through my midsection. Everything stops for a moment and I look down at the sword buried in my body. I go numb with shock as I realize…The sword is Takeo's. Senbonzakura slips from my hand and I sink to the ground. As my awareness fades, I hear a distorted male voice._

"_Idiot! I told you not to kill him!"_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Chisaki's head turned toward the grove of cherry trees in the distance. There was something wrong about it. She felt odd pulses of reiatsu, but she couldn't seem to get a good reading on the area. It was almost as though some kind of fog lay over everything. They would be passing close to it soon. It was giving her a very bad feeling inside. She turned to Takeshi, whose eyes were focused in the same direction. But Takeshi usually wasn't as good at sensing reiatsu as Chisaki. The impulses coming their way were very strong. She suddenly remembered something she had heard her father say.

"_If the energy is distorted, there is something there that someone doesn't want you to see."_

And if the ones who made the reiatsu fog thought that the princess was with their group…then what lay in the fog was…

As she turned to tell Aya her suspicions, a large group of darkly dressed fighters broke from behind the fog and closed in on the slow moving caravan.

Chisaki screamed, grabbing onto Takeshi and pointing. Aya gasped.

"Stay in the carriage!" she ordered them, jumping out and drawing her zanpakutou.

The Royal Guardsmen broke into two groups. One group ran forward to engage the fighters, while the other held back, defending the delegation and trying to move them down the trail and out of harms way. As they pulled away, a second group of fighters burst from the trees ahead of the delegation. The guardsmen surrounding the caravan were forced to give ground, bringing the battle in and among the carriages. The twins watched in terror as the fighting surged towards them from the front and from behind.

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Takeshi, grabbing his sister's hand, "We can hide in the trees!"

"B-but they came from there!" exclaimed Chisaki.

"Yeah, but they're out here fighting now. Besides…don't you feel it? Dad's in the forest! Come on!"

"But Takeshi, he said not to…"

"We have to go this way anyway!" he insisted, "The other way is too open, with no place to hide!"

They leapt from the carriage and shifted to animal form. Chisaki took to the air, while Takeshi raced along the ground beneath her, twisting and weaving his way through the trees. As they ran, the battle cries from the area of the delegation faded away and the grove seemed more peaceful. Chisaki swooped down and landed on the red wolf's back as Takeshi slowed to a walk.

"We should be close," he said softly.

Their heads turned as they sensed a sudden rise in spiritual pressure and heard the clash of swords and felt the heavy blasts of kido.

"He's in trouble! Come on!" shouted Takeshi.

Chisaki launched from his back and soared into the sky, staying low and whipping around the trees. Soon they spotted two men fighting in the trees ahead of them, moving so fast that they were little more than a blur to the eyes of the approaching twins. Takeshi shifted back to soul reaper form and drew his zanpakuto. Chisaki landed at his side, changing forms and drawing her sword as well.

Ahead of them, they felt power building as the two combatants prepared to release their zanpakuto. All at once, one stopped and flash stepped forward, driving his sword into the other's body. He pulled the sword away and watched as the other swordsman fell. A third man appeared suddenly and said something in a harsh angry voice. Chisaki covered her mouth in shock. The man who appeared was the Royal Guard Captain…and the man lying on the ground was their father. Takeshi saw it as well and inhaled sharply.

"Setsuzoku, Urufubuke!" cried Takeo.

"Mure, Kurotaka!" shouted Chisaki.

A sea of hawks and red wolves exploded from their zanpakutous and swept through the trees toward the men who stood over Byakuya. They turned in surprise and, not knowing what manner of enemy could loose such an attack, they flash stepped away. Chisaki reached out with her senses.

"They are gone," she told Takeshi, "I think they didn't want to be seen."

But Takeshi wasn't listening. He was running to Byakuya, sliding his sword back into its sheath as he ran.

"Dad!" he cried, flash stepping to Byakuya's side and dropping to his knees.

Chisaki tore away her cloak and slipped it beneath his head as the twins turned him onto his back. Tears were running down her face, but she knelt next to her father looking up at Takeshi, desperation in her eyes. Takeshi was staring, as if hypnotized by the deep stain of blood on the front of their father's white Royal Guard uniform and the thin trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Takeshi!" she yelled, forcing him to focus on her, "We have to stop the bleeding! Do you remember how to stop it?"

Takeshi's mind raced, thinking back to the training they had done with Yoruichi, with Renji, and with Byakuya. They hadn't learned how to heal serious wounds, but he knew about stopping minor bleeding. And they had to do something!

"Green…green energy. Green energy is for healing."

Chisaki nodded. She leaned over Byakuya and extended her hands. As the green light flared around them, Takeshi leaned over Byakuya, touching his face and trying to wake him.

"Dad…"he said in a tear-choked voice, "Dad…wake up…Dad, you can't die. You can't die…Please, don't die!"

"Oh…oh, it's not working very well," sobbed Chisaki.

"It doesn't matter. Just keep trying," he said, his eyes still locked on his father's face.

He leaned closer, whispering into Byakuya's ear.

"Wake up. Please wake up."

All at once, Chisaki and Takeshi felt the approach of someone with intense spiritual pressure. Panicked, they pressed close to Byakuya, shielding him with their own bodies and drawing their swords.

"Hold," a soft male voice called to them, "I'm not here to attack you."

Takeshi looked up at the young man who approached. He was tall and black-haired with commanding blue eyes and olive skin. He wasn't a guardsman, but he carried himself like someone important. Chisaki and Takeshi gasped with realization.

"I am Kazuhiko," he said, confirming their suspicions, " I am Princess Mari's brother."


	5. When Worlds Collide

"Captain Abarai, the merchants have reached the outer marker," Momo reported.

Renji nodded.

"Okay, stick to the plan. Momo, you take your group north to the place where they are gathering. Kira, you go south. I'll take my group to the reiatsu cage. They'll probably use the ambush first and them call in the others from the north and south."

"Hai, Captain!"

Renji led his group out along the path the merchants were coming in on. He stopped them near the reiatsu cage and organized them around it. Shielded within the rocks and dry brush, they waited as the merchant caravan drew closer and closer. All was quiet. The reiatsu in the area remained low and stable. Renji stared in confusion as the merchant caravan came into sight.

Where are the hollows? Why isn't the cage opening? I sense someone or something powerful inside now, but it isn't opening the cage! What is going on? This makes no sense. Why have this ambush set up if they're not going to use it? Maybe they're going to start with the expected attack and launch this attack later if we get the upper hand. Maybe. Damn! What are these guys up to?"

Renji held his group in position, stopping the caravan briefly to warn the merchants about the hollow waiting ahead. He sent a group of fighters as an advance guard. His concealed group waited until the caravan had passed, until the sound of a hollow attack rose up ahead of them. Renji left a small group behind to monitor the reiatsu cage and moved out to engage the hollow that were now attacking the merchants.

Upon reaching the caravan, Renji quickly realized that the hollows were no challenge for the force of soul reapers they were engaging. He stood at a distance, watching as his squad forced them back again and again. As before, the hollows had the advantage of numbers, but the hollows they were seeing were still lower level. Every time it seemed that the hollows were about to retreat, their numbers swelled and they renewed their attack. Renji let his hand fall to Zabimaru and was about to join the attack when he felt a sudden rise in reiatsu behind him. Turning back, he flash stepped toward the reiatsu cage, drawing Zabimaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prince Kazuhiko leaned over Byakuya, loosening his uniform and opening the front to provide access to the wound. Studying it carefully, he extended his hands and surrounded the fallen captain with green healing light. Chisaki and Takeshi sat beside him, Chisaki holding one of his hands to her face, and Takeshi gently stroking his face and hair, and whispering encouragement.

"So you are Lord Byakuya's children?" the prince asked, glancing up at the twins.

The twins nodded.

"I'm Takeshi and this is Chisaki," the boy told the prince.

Prince Kazuhiko nodded.

"I've heard some interesting tales about the two of you. I understand you not only managed to bypass the dimension door, but also got inside the palace without permission."

"We're really sorry, sir," Chisaki said quickly.

"We just had to find our Dad," Takeshi explained.

Prince Kazuhiko smiled warmly down at them.

"You obviously care a great deal for him. But tell me, how did you manage to come here? What power carried you through the dimension door?"

The twins looked at each other, thinking carefully. They knew Byakuya didn't want them to tell anyone, but they also knew that the noble clans served the royal family.

They were spared from having to answer when Byakuya gave a small sigh and his eyes slowly blinked open.

"Dad!" Takeshi gasped, watching as the dark eyes blinked again and struggled to focus.

"Takeshi…" he whispered, "I told you not to…"

Pain flashed in his face and he gasped softly. Chisaki's hand tightened on his and Takeshi leaned close.

"Don't try to talk yet. The prince is still healing you," he whispered.

Byakuya nodded and his body relaxed. He gazed up at the worried faces of the twins and offered them an encouraging smile. He squeezed Chisaki's hand gently and reached up to touch Takeshi's cheek with his other hand.

"Takeshi, don't worry. I'll be fine, now," Byakuya said reassuringly.

"He will recover fully," agreed the prince, "I'm not the best healer in the realm, but I am adequate. It may, however be a few days before the pain fades completely. Unfortunately, you will not be able to focus upon healing. My sister is missing, as is your subordinate. As my sister's chosen protector, it will fall to you to find her."

He looked up quickly as Aya burst into the small clearing, looking around wildly.

"Ah…there you two are!" she exclaimed, "You were supposed to stay in the carriage!"

She spotted Byakuya lying on the ground and her face paled.

"The princess?" she whispered.

Prince Kazuhiko met her eyes reassuringly.

"I can feel her reiatsu. She has not been harmed and as soon as Lord Byakuya has been healed sufficiently, we will see to her safe return. Do not concern yourself, Aya. All will be well. Now, if you will see to the children, I will finish healing Lord Byakuya and we will go along our way."

Aya nodded.

Of course, your highness," she said, bowing.

She smiled at the twins.

"Come now," she said gently, "Your father is in good hands and you will see him again soon. We must return you to the Sereitei."

"But I want to stay with him!" objected Takeshi, "He's hurt and I don't want to leave him!"

"Takeshi," Byakuya said quietly, "You heard the prince. He has said that you are to go with Aya. He is your superior and a member of the royal family. You must obey his commands."

"Peace, Lord Byakuya. The boy is obviously distressed after seeing you injured. He is not being defiant. I think his devotion to you is commendable, as is the courage of these two. It was their Shikai that protected you from further harm after your enemy struck you down."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"The two of you…engaged in battle? That was very reckless. You could have been killed. I warned you to stay with Aya. You must go with her now. Prince Kazuhiko has already told you that I will be fine. It is time for you to return to the Sereitei."

"One moment, Lord Byakuya," said the prince quietly, "Before the two of you leave, I need you to answer the question I asked you before. How did you come through the dimension door?"

The twins turned to look at Byakuya, who nodded to encourage them.

"It is a special ability," explained Takeshi, "It is actually meant to help us cross great distances very quickly. It uses dimension travel, so I asked to see if it was possible to reach this place…and we did!"

"Amazing!" the prince said softly.

He was quiet for a moment. Then he looked back up at the twins.

"Can you use this ability now?" he asked.

"I think we have recovered enough from that first use to use it again," said Takeshi.

The prince nodded, smiling.

"And when you use this ability, are you able to take someone with you?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other uncertainly.

"It is a new ability," Chisaki admitted, "I am not certain."

"I would like you to try this for me," he said, glancing at Byakuya, "As your father said, I am a member of the royal family and your family has long served mine. As that is true, I wish to send the two of you on a very important mission. I am able to see where my sister's reiatsu moves and I need for you to take Lord Byakuya as close to that location as you can. It is a dangerous place, so I won't send you all of the way there, but you can get him near it. When that is done, you must seek out Yoruichi Shihoin and give her a complete report on all that is happening. Then you must stay with her until you receive further orders. Can you do this for me?"

The twins nodded solemnly. The prince smiled at Byakuya, who smiled gratefully in return.

"Now," said the prince, "I must speak privately with Lord Byakuya. Aya, why don't you and the children go down to the brook and collect some fresh water so we can make some tea."

Aya nodded and led the twins away. When they were out of hearing, he turned back to Byakuya, his expression serious.

"I didn't wish to speak of this in front of your children, Byakuya, but things are very serious. I would give you more time to allow your wound to heal, but I fear that Captain Mori will quickly act to seek your death because of the disappearance of my sister. It is the law…as you were charged with her safety…yet our family realizes that you were set up to fail in this assignment. Someone wanted you to face death. Because my sister's fate is still in question, my hands are tied. I cannot protect you from that death sentence if you are captured…and I do not wish for you to die. Therefore, I will help you as much as I am able and hopefully, you will bring my sister safely home."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, "My head captain warned me that this was a dangerous assignment. I knew what I was risking when I accepted the mission. I will find your sister and I will bring her back safely."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya. Now, there is one more thing…the matter of your subordinate. You do realize his zanpakutou is the one that inflicted your wound."

"He wasn't wielding it at the time," Byakuya assured the prince, "The one who struck me down fought at a much higher level than my subordinate could. I imagine it was taken from him when he and the princess were abducted."

"But you realize that your subordinate was set up to look guilty of my sister's abduction. He is likely to face a death sentence as well. To protect his life and your own, you must find my sister."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will find her. You have my word."

"Thank you, Lord Byakuya. Now, we really must put things into motion."

Takeshi and Chisaki burst into the clearing suddenly, with Aya close behind and Prince Kazuhiko waved them over.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but it looks as though tea must wait. You two need to get going on your mission. Just one more thing before you go…"

He held his hands cupped in front of him and focused. Slowly,, something appeared in his hands. The twins stared. The prince was now holding two necklaces connected by a silver pendant. On one half was a hawk and on the other half was a wolf. He broke the pendant in half and gave the wolf half to Chisaki and the hawk half to Takeshi.

"Thank you!" said the twins, staring at the lovely pendants

"These are a gift to help you with your royal mission. They are a way for the two of you to find each other if you are ever separated. You just focus on the pendant and it will glow brighter when you get closer."

"Wow!" the twins gasped together.

"You are very kind, arigato," said Byakuya softly.

"I also have a gift for you, Lord Byakuya." said the prince.

He held his hands out as before and focused again. This time, a large golden coin appeared in his hand. On one side was the Kuchiki clan symbol and on the other was a sakura tree.

"This token will allow you to travel immediately to the palace from anywhere in any world. This will help you return quickly once you have found my sister. After that, please store it in the Kuchiki family archive for safekeeping."

"Arigato, your highness," Byakuya said, bowing.

The prince smiled.

"Now, if the two of you will ready your zanpakutous. I want you to take your father to the gates that lead from the Sereitei to the Rukon District. From there, Byakuya will go on to Inuzuri to pursue my sister and you two will return to Yoruichi in the living world."

The twins drew their zanpakutous. The prince approached Byakuya and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck in your mission, Lord Byakuya. I hope when we meet again that it will be in better circumstances."

"As do I," Byakuya replied softly, "Arigato…for all you have done for us."

Takeshi and Chisaki drew their zanpakutous. They crossed the swords.

"Urufuhane!"

The prince gasped softly as the winged wolf appeared in the distance and swept in for a landing beside them. The twins climbed onto his back and Byakuya climbed up behind them, his face alive with anticipation. The great wings moved and they launched into the air, flashing away from the prince and Aya faster than thought. It seemed that they were there one moment and gone the next.

On the back of the winged wolf, Byakuya wrapped his arms around the twins and held on tightly as the sky swirled and danced with light around them. The wolf let out a howl and soared swiftly along leaving the three riders breathless with wonder. After a short time, he banked and turned, coming in for a beautiful landing at the gates of the Sereitei. Byakuya climbed down and looked back at the twins.

"Go to the living world as the prince commanded you…and I want you to watch over Yoruichi. Use your powers to protect yourselves and her now. I will come for you when my mission is completed."

They nodded and the winged wolf rose into the air again. Byakuya turned and flash stepped into the Rukon District. It was nearly nightfall and he had to reach Inuzuri quickly if he was going to find the princess. Reaching out with his senses, he found that she was not far ahead of him. He moved at top speed now, feeling that he was close to finding her, close to bringing her back and finishing this mission, so life could go back to normal.

Before he knew it, the streets of Inuzuri were flashing by and he was moving out of town towards the battleground where he had lost his captain and fighting unti so many years before. He sensed that a battle was going on and wondered briefly if it had anything to do with the princess. Her reiatsu was heading right for the battle zone. He raced ahead even faster and soon he was on the battleground itself, spinning and twisting around soul reapers and hollow alike, honing in on that reiatsu he sought. He reached the edge of the battleground and stopped in his tracks, sensing the presence of a reiatsu cage. The princess was almost there! He had to reach it before it closed behind her! He flashed stepped ahead again and saw the princess ahead of him, disappearing into the reiatsu cage. Around the cage, members of Renji's squad were battling hollows and trying to reach the ones passing into the cage. He flashed past them as the cage began to close. Suddenly, the cage pulsated with light and flared brightly. Byakuya tried to stop himself, but it was too late. As the cage exploded, he was thrown backwards, tumbling into someone and thrown to the ground. The force of the impact sent his head spinning and he struggled to remain conscious. The dust slowly began to clear. He was being held in someone's arms and turned over. He heard a sharp gasp of surprise and looked up. Warm brown eyes met his and a hand brushed the tumbled hair away from his face.

"Byakuya," Renji said smiling, "What the hell are you doing here? And why is it that every time I leave you, you get into trouble?"

Byakuya sank into the comfort of Renji's embrace, allowing himself to be lifted and carried back to the cave.


	6. A Night in Inuzuri

_"Hold still, Byakuya, you have a broken ankle. You are not going to be on this foot until tomorrow, so don't keep trying to get up."_

"_You don't understand, Renji," I tell him, "You have no idea how much rests on me getting out of here and going to Hueco Mundo to search for the princess."_

"_Princess? You mean, like the royal family princess? Bya, I think you need to bring me up to date on what's happening. It sounds like you've been busy and in all kinds of trouble since I left."_

"_You don't know the half of it, Renji," I tell him, softly._

_How am I going to explain about Takeo?_

"_I received orders from the head captain to go to the royal palace to act as escort for the Princess Mari."_

"_Don't they use Royal Guard for that, Byakuya?" Renji asks._

"_Usually, yes," I tell him, "but there is a traitor amongst them, so it fell to me to escort the princess from the palace to the Sereitei. I went to the palace with Takeo."_

"_Takeo? Why not Rikichi?"_

"_The head captain ordered Rikichi to guard our path back into the Sereitei and he suggested I take Takeo with me to watch my back. We were taken to the palace and given rooms…and then the twins appeared out of nowhere in my room."_

"_Wait…come again? Twins…You mean our twins?" he asks, dismayed._

"_Yes…Takeshi and Chisaki. Apparently, they connected with their zanpakuto and learned their names and Shikai. They also found that when they cross their swords and call it, they can summon a winged wolf that uses dimensional travel to cover long distances at high speeds."_

"_Are you sure you're not still light-headed, Bya? This just sounds…unbelievable! But even if it is true…why would the kids go there?" he asks._

"_Takeshi was angry with me before I left, because I was called to a captain's meeting when I was supposed to go swimming with them. He lost his temper and said he hated me…then he flash stepped away. Because I had to leave immediately, we left things badly. Takeshi was even more upset because the head captain did not allow me to return to say good-bye before I was sent on my mission, so he felt guilty."_

"_So after you left is when they got their Shikai?" he asks._

"_Yes…and this special ability. They used the winged wolf to come to me…and Takeshi apologized for what he said to me. The next day, I sent the children with the delegation going to the Sereitei. Takeo and I met with the princess and took another road to reach the Serietei. Unfortunately, we were attacked and Takeo and the princess were taken."_

"_Takeo, too? So that's why you're chasing through Inuzuri…"_

"_Yes," I agree, "Renji, Takeo and I will be executed if the princess is not returned safely!"_

"_What?! Byakuya…what the…Why?" he stammers._

"_It is the law. We were given the task of escorting and protecting her and we failed. Additionally, Takeo disappeared with her and his zanpakuto was used to injure me. So now he is wanted for abducting the princess."_

"_Takeo would never do that!" exclaims Renji, "Never!"_

"_I am aware of that. That is why I must continue my search for the princess. The Royal Guard will, most likely be after me…and Takeo. All I can do is to evade them and try to find the princess and Takeo."_

"_Damn…now you and my kid are in trouble!" he fumes._

"_Renji, I'm sorry. The head captain was the one who wanted me to take Takeo…but I could have insisted on Rikichi if I'd…"_

"_Hey! Don't do that. Don't start in on yourself about this. Takeo is a strong kid. He'll be okay. And you and I will find both of them! But for tonight, you have to rest, Byakuya. You are too injured to take off after them. Look, the hollow attack on the merchant train is over. I sent my squad back to the Serietei. Tomorrow, you and I are going to go after the princess and Takeo."_

_He leans over me, pulling away the top of my Royal Guard uniform. _

"_What…Bya, what the hell is this wound? Is this the wound from Takeo's zanpakuto?" he asks, alarmed, "This is serious!"_

"_Prince Kazuhiko was kind enough to partially heal it before I left, but because I'm under threat of a death sentence, I wasn't able to remain at the palace for healing."_

"_Damn! Do you know how bad this is? I'm surprised you stayed on your feet as long as you did!"_

_He peels away the rest of my clothes and searches from head to toe for any other injuries. Healing light flares around me and drowsiness begins to take over. I gaze up at Renji through glazed eyes as he continues healing the abdominal wound and then my broken ankle._

"_Byakuya," Renji says quietly, "where are Takeshi and Chisaki now?"_

"_Back in the living world with Yoruichi," I tell him, "Hopefully, they'll stay there this time."_

_He nods._

"_That's the last time I'm leaving you with the kids," he says, chuckling softly, "You just let them walk all over you…let them take off for the far reaches of the universe!"_

_The overload of healing energy is making my mind hazy. _

"_Renji…I'm…sorry," I say, trying to bring his face into focus._

"_Shut up, will you. It isn't your fault. Just…try to get some rest, Byakuya."_

"_Renji…"_

_His face comes closer and I know he's still talking to me, but my mind can't make sense of it anymore. All of a sudden, I'm taken back in time. I remember lying on my back in this very place, with Renji leaning over me…speaking words that made no sense. It brings a smile to my lips. I reach up past the warm hands that are touching my face and I release the tie in his hair. Waves of red fall around his face. I bury my hands in that silken redness, forcing his name from my senseless lips._

"_Renji…"_

_It sounds surprisingly lucid considering the state I'm in._

_He's smiling and when I pull his face down, he brings his lips to close warmly over mine._

"_Sleep, now, Bya."_

_He starts to turn away, but I tighten my grip on his face and bring it back to mine, capturing his lips hungrily and curling my fingers into his hair. His eyes meet mine and I watch them ignite as I thrust my tongue into his mouth and tease his gently. He pulls away reluctantly._

"_You don't listen to a word I say! No wonder our kids run wild and do what they want. It's all your fault!" he whispers affectionately._

_He pulls back so he is kneeling next to me and I sit up, turning toward him and pulling him into another warm, wet kiss. I move forward taking hold of his haori and sliding it down his back. I release the tie at his waist and he slips out of his shihakushou. His eyes have gone hazy now and they take on a feral shine that tells me I've awakened his passion. Kami, I love to see him like this…trying to hold back, to resist, but drawn to me like a moth to a flame. There is nothing, no power in the heavens or on the earth like the power of love that exists between us. He moves closer, devouring my body with his eyes. _

"_You're determined to do this, aren't you?" he whispers, "You don't give a damn that you're hurt and half dead from exhaustion…or that if we're found, you could be executed. None of that matters to you, does it?"_

_I lean closer and nuzzle his throat, breathing warmly into his ear. There is only one moment more of enticing resistance, then he sighs and leans into me._

"_Damn, Byakuya, I never knew anyone so stubborn…"_

_His mouth finds mine and claims it, gently at first, but with increasing intensity. His arms close around me, pulling me closer. I move again opening my thighs and wrapping my legs loosely around him. He shivers softly at the heated contact and moans lightly into my ear as my arms encircle him. I brush my cheek softly against his, then bury my face in the tanned skin of his throat, tasting it lazily with my tongue, then sucking gently. A tremor moves through him and his hands tighten on my body as he slowly gives himself over to passion._

"_Byakuya…" he whispers, "I missed you…"_

_He spends one more long moment looking into my eyes, the desire heating the air around us, our reiatsu flaring and joining, then he grips me tightly and presses forward, bringing me down onto my back and letting his body warm the length of mine. His mouth descends on mine more roughly now, less controlled as his tongue curls commandingly around mine, tasting the sweet depths, then stroking it heavily, his half-lidded eyes holding mine, sinking down inside them, forcing their surrender and bringing the light upward and out of them. It's only here I can relinquish all of my tight controls, open my heart, and let myself come undone. I feel myself falling and he catches me, holding me suspended in the safety of those unyielding arms._

"_Renji…"_

_I release his name in a trembling sigh and I see the impact, the shiver that passes through him, the moan that rises up from inside him. His brown eyes have gone fierce with want, his body taut with desire._

_I trace the black lines of his face and throat with calm fingertips, teasing him with feathery kisses. He pauses for a last breathless moment, then unleashes the fury of the creature I've brought to life._

_His weight comes down on me and the fingers of one hand join mine. They bring my hand to lips that brush the pale sensitive skin with light temptations, while his other hand sinks into my hair, forcing my head back, exposing the white skin of my throat. His mouth opens and sharp teeth, full lips and a skillful tongue assault the area, sending chills through me and bringing my hips driving up wantonly into his. His body tightens and presses harder into mine. Red hair teases my face and shoulders. _

_I run my fingernails lightly down the length of his back, then catch his hips and pull them deeper into mine, writhing against him and releasing his name again in a breathless whisper. _

_His tongue traces my lips, then plunges down between them to taste the pleasant depths again. He draws back for a moment, bringing a hand down to steady my hip, then teases his way into me, nipping gently at my throat and curling his arms around to pull me more tightly to him._

_His fingers dig into my shoulders. His hips move forward and back in heavy, deep thrusts that chase the breath from my body and leave me mind fogged and weightless in his arms. I move with him, but my mind refuses to focus and everything retreats in a beautiful flash of blinding light and heat. Pleasure overtakes me and forces his name yet again from my trembling lips. My body moves heedless of thought, shaking with life and shuddering with release. His hands tighten painfully on my skin and he moans and pants harshly against my throat, pulsing madly with intense heat that surrounds me, passes into me and sends me spinning into the abyss. Nothing exists for me anymore, but the feel of his heart racing softly against my skin, his breath warming my throat, and the fierce weight of those beautiful brown eyes that watch lovingly even as everything around me is finally swept away._

"_Idiot…" I hear him whisper, his voice distant, just barely audible in the haze around me, "you're bleeding again. I told you this wasn't a good idea. Why don't you ever listen to me?"_

_I can't speak, but my hand finds one of his and curls around it._

"_Will you please try to sleep now?"_

_Healing light flares around me again and I sink into it, letting it wrap around me and carry me off into oblivion._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Takeo shook his head softly trying to escape the grip of confusion that had surrounded him ever since they had left the spirit king's realm. He just couldn't make himself believe what they were telling him…but he had seen it…He had seen his captain kiss the princess. He had seen him fighting the Royal Guardsman. He had seen it and still his mind refused to accept it. Princess Mari smiled sympathetically.

"I am sorry, Takeo," she said softly, "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but realize that the madness that has taken hold of your captain is not his fault. And as I told you, if we can get him to follow us back to the Kuchiki home, there is a cure for this secreted in the archive. He can be cured of this."

"But how will you force him to open the way to the archive?" Takeo asked worriedly, "He has to be the one…so how will you…?"

"Takeo, don't worry," she said, placing gentle hands on his face, "Leave all of this to me. Trust me. Your captain will listen to us. We will convince him to do as we say. Rest now."

Her eyes were locked on his and he felt dizziness wash over him. He struggled to stay lucid, but his mind refused to clear and he found himself drifting off again. Why was he so tired? And why did this confusion refuse to release its hold on him?

The princess caught Takeo as he fell back and eased him to the ground. She sat for a moment, thinking, then rose and approached the Royal Guard vice captains who watched the desert for any sign of pursuit.

"Jun? Ken?" she said quietly.

The vice captains looked back at her in askance.

"How is the boy?" Jun asked softly, "Is he still in shock?"

The princess nodded.

"He saw his own captain turn against us and attack us. How would either of you be in his situation?"

Jun nodded and turned back to study the deadness of the desert.

"But you say this madness that has affected Lord Byakuya has a cure?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied, "hidden in the Kuchiki family archive…if we can just get to it and convince him to open it."

Jun looked back at her, his eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Just realize," he said softly, "if he endangers you, we will have to kill him. You do know that. As much as I understand the connection between the royal family and the Kuchiki nobles, it is not reason enough to let you come to harm."

The princess nodded.

"I understand."

She turned away and walked to her tent, slipping silently inside and drawing the flap shut. As she turned, arms wrapped around her and warm lips gently assaulted her throat. She smiled.

"How did you get in here without being seen?" she whispered.

"I have my ways," the Royal Guard captain whispered back, "So, you have the three of them under your power now?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "They are convinced that Lord Byakuya has been afflicted with a madness only curable by a remedy locked away in the Kuchiki family archive. They believe that is why we are leading him back to the Kuchiki home."

"All of this running around wouldn't have been necessary if Jun and Ken hadn't started to get suspicious. Byakuya was going to take you to the archive for your protection. If they hadn't followed you and seen you kiss the captain, none of this would have had to happen at all. As it is, this is getting too complicated."

"I am sorry for that. I was trying to gain control of Byakuya's mind, but he was resistant…and then Takeo saw us kiss. I had to do something…so I overpowered his mind instead and he helped me to convince Jun and Ken that Byakuya was afflicted with madness. It's just lucky that Byakuya wasn't killed in the confusion of things. We do need him."

"Yes, he is the key to all of this, isn't he? I wonder when he'll realize…"

"Oh that's easy," replied the princess, "Once he and I enter the archive together, all of the confusion will disappear and he will know his part in all of this. He will know it and there will be nothing he can do about it. But we have to be careful. if your vice captains grow suspicious again or if Byakuya is actually killed, this will not work."

"Well, in either case, we can still cover ourselves and shift the blame. We have a way out if we need it."

"We won't need it," the princess said softly, "For too long, my father and brother have undervalued and underestimated me…and now I'm going to make them pay for that. They are going to die…and their trusted Lord Byakuya will be the one to kill them! We just need the Omoi Oujou Talisman."

"What makes you so sure it is in the Kuchiki family archive?"

"The records from the last attempt on my father's life. The talisman was taken there because the Kuchikis are considered the most trusted of the four great noble families. They were the only ones my father would trust to guard it. It is there, Tamotsu."

"Hmm…With his power and the power of the talisman, he will be able to kill them…but, Mari, it all rests on controlling him. And you weren't able to control his mind. What will you do?"

The princess smiled.

"That is simple. Lord Byakuya has a weakness…" she said, looking back at Takeo, "and I intend to make the most of it. When I'm finished with him, there won't be any need to control his mind."

"What…this boy?"

The princess laughed sarcastically.

"His family, Tamotsu. This boy is just the beginning. He is just the one who will put everything in motion."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rikichi's heart pounded madly as he entered the head captain's office. He knew the summons must have something to do with the disappearance of the captain, the third seat, and the princess, but he wasn't sure how it all fit together. He cleared his throat softly and bowed.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I have grave news," the head captain said softly, "Word has just come from the Royal Guard…Captain Kuchiki and Takeo Abarai have been charged with abducting the princess."

"What?" Rikichi gasped, wide eyed, "Head Captain, they would never…"

"Silence…I don't wish to believe it either…but what we believe does not affect the royal order, Vice Captain! You are to apprehend Captain Kuchiki and Takeo Abarai and they are to be given into the custody of the Royal Guard. Those are the orders. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Head Captain…I understand."

Rikichi turned and left the office in a fog. He started toward the 6th Division office, his mind whirling. His thoughts were scattered when a pair of arms wrapped around him and soft black hair tickled his face.

"Hotaru…"

"Where are you going?" she asked, smiling, "You walked right past me without…Rikichi? Are you okay?

He shook his head.

"What is it? Is it my cousin?" she asked, worry entering her dark eyes.

"Yes…Hotaru, Captain Kuchiki and Takeo have been accused of abducting the spirit king's daughter!"


	7. If Not For Our Mistakes

Sousuke Aizen was more than a little mystified. His day had begun in a very odd fashion and it was only getting more unusual.

"You say that the reiatsu cage contained Royal Guard and the spirit king's daughter?"

"Yes," the Arrancar reported, "The Royal Guard were in the reiatsu cage and the princess entered it with a soul reaper. They were pursued by Captain Kuchiki of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Once they were inside, they opened a path into Hueco Mundo, then detonated the cage."

"Interesting behavior on all parts, it seems…Why were Royal Guardsmen and the princess fleeing from Byakuya? And why flee into Hueco Mundo? This is very odd. Thank you…You may go."

The Arrancar bowed and left the room. Aizen rested his chin on his hand and thought carefully. Byakuya was pursuing the princess and the princess and her guards were passing through Hueco Mundo…on the way to…

"If they wanted to return home, they certainly could…using safer paths. Why this way? And why would Byakuya ever…?"

Then a very odd thought struck him. He left the main hall and entered his personal library, studying the books carefully. He searched until his eye fell on a small black book that bore the spirit king's personal insignia intertwined with the Kuchiki clan symbol. He had found it quite by accident while planning his own overthrow of the spirit king. Of course he had considered it as one path, but he had been unable to locate the items necessary to complete this particular ritual.

"But Byakuya would never…" he whispered, "ah…but she might…if she could enter the archive…"

He released his breath in a hiss. There was no way to be sure if this was truly the plan in play…except to intercept one of the involved parties.

"Byakuya is likely to follow her, so it should be easy enough to follow him…at least as long as they're here…" he muttered.

He slipped the book into his pocket and left the fortress, turning and flash stepping in the direction of the ruins of the reiatsu cage.

Byakuya moved slowly down the trail to the river, working to loosen the tightness in his ankle. The healing had been sufficient to reduce the pain, mend the break, and stop the swelling, but there was still residual stiffness and discomfort in the joint that had to be worked out. Walking was good for it, as would be the icy coldness of the river. He reached the edge of the river and removed his clothes, wading in up to his waist. Moving around in the water, he found a partially submerged rock and eased himself onto it, leaning back and moving his foot in slow circles under the water.

"How does it feel?" Renji asked from somewhere behind him.

"Better," Byakuya replied, lifting it out of the water to study it briefly, "It seems that you haven't lost your touch, Captain Abarai."

"What's with the formality? You still hopped up on healing energy?"

Byakuya chuckled softly.

"No…it was a gesture of respect," he replied, blinking slowly.

"Not for my healing abilities?" Renji asked, grinning.

"No," Byakuya said, looking up at him, "for your other talents."

Renji slipped out of his clothes and waded out to join Byakuya on the submerged rock.

"Other talents, huh? You want to be more specific?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the noble from behind.

Byakuya leaned back, resting his back against Renji's warm chest and letting his head rest on his strong shoulder.

"I meant it in regards to the successful completion of your first official mission. Was I somehow…misunderstood?" Byakuya sighed, sinking further into the redhead's embrace.

"No," said Renji, pulling black hair away from the side of the noble's neck and letting his lips brush against his skin before nipping gently at the exposed earlobe, "I think I understood you perfectly."

"Did you?" breathed Byakuya, closing his eyes, "That's good. I hate being misunderstood."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Renji?"

"Mhmm…" Renji sighed lazily.

"I have something to ask you."

Renji nuzzled his cheek and Byakuya turned to observe him with a dark, half-opened eye.

"What's on your mind?"

"I know we haven't talked about this for awhile, but I was wondering…if…"

Renji sat forward and Byakuya turned to face him. Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"You were wondering?" Renji queried, catching his chin and bringing the noble's eyes to meet his.

"Well…the twins are older now. And while I know I haven't by any means been a perfect parent…I wondered if, at some point, we might continue to expand our family."

Renji gazed into Byakuya's dark eyes and couldn't speak for a moment as he encountered a vulnerability he hadn't seen in a very long time. He realized suddenly that this must really be important to him. He considered Byakuya's question, thinking back over the prior nine years and how the twins had changed their lives, in ways both difficult and wonderful. Kids were a big responsibility and, as Byakuya said, they weren't perfect parents, but they had an incredibly happy life. Another child…another challenge, another joy.

"Renji?" Byakuya said, uncertainty in those beautiful eyes.

Renji blinked and found himself smiling and pulling Byakuya close.

"Byakuya, I love you…and I love our twins. If you want to have more children, then I'm all for it."

The expression this brought to Byakuya's face made Renji catch his breath. His eyes shone with happiness and reflected the smile that lit his face. It was an expression that rarely graced the noble's face…and Renji might be the only soul to ever have seen it. Entranced by the beauty of it, Renji sank slowly down onto his back, moving Byakuya so that he straddled Renji's body. The current rushed through the redhead's unbound hair, making it swirl around his shoulders and upper body. Still with that stunning, happy smile, Byakuya leaned forward onto his hands and stared down at Renji with deep gratitude in his eyes.

"Arigato, Renji," he whispered, his voice barely audible above the sound of the rushing river, "I love you, too."

Byakuya lowered himself and captured Renji's lips in a light, gentle kiss. They savored it together for a moment before meeting again open mouthed for another deeper, more lingering kiss. Byakuya thrust his hips deeply into Renji's, teasing him until the redhead's hips bucked upward, begging for heavier contact.

His head tilted back, exposing the tattooed throat and Byakuya dived onto it hungrily, tasting tanned skin and black lines with an eager tongue and brushes of soft lips. Renji dragged him upward for a deep open-mouthed kiss, then released him and watched breathlessly as the noble sank down onto him, lifting his upper body away and tossing his head, sending a splash of water down his back. He gasped softly at the shock of cold water, then captured the Renji's eyes and, watching them closely, started to move.

Renji stared as the noble shook the water out of his hair, sending a shower of droplets flying all around them. His back arched and his hips rose up to meet Byakuya's as the noble brought his body down on Renji's, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Byakuya's eyes drifted closed and his head bowed, sending strands of wet black hair dancing onto Renji's chest and causing delicious shivers to pass through the redhead. The noble's body shook and he gasped and panted with pleasure. His body tightened around Renji's as he climaxed, causing the redhead to climax as well. Sighing with pleasure, Renji pulled Byakuya down and brought their mouths together again in a last deep kiss, and Byakuya let his body rest on Renji's, the water still rushing madly around them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're still favoring that ankle," Renji commented, "If not for Takeo and the princess, I'd insist we stay here longer…"

"Renji," Byakuya said, studying the remains of the reiatsu cage, "I told you, I'm fine. Besides, I have the Royal Guard out here looking for me…I might even be pursued by the 13 Court Guard Squads. You may eventually be ordered to join in the hunt."

"Don't say that," Renji said, looking worried, "I don't want to think about defying the head captain…not so soon after becoming captain."

"Don't worry Renji," Byakuya said, flash stepping and whispering in his ear, "I do it all the time."

Renji laughed.

"Well, maybe you don't give a damn if they kill you, but I don't have a death wish."

"Then perhaps you should avoid hell butterflies for awhile," Byakuya suggested, half seriously, "I would suggest referring them to your vice captains until further notice."

"Hey…good idea."

"I was kidding, Renji. They'll catch on faster than you think. Just…try not to think about that right now."

"You sense anything?" Renji asked, studying the ruins.

"Yes, actually," Byakuya replied, staring at the rubble on the ground, "There is reiatsu from the princess, from Takeo…and…and…Renji, look at this."

Renji moved closer and focused. He shook his head.

"High level…and there were two. Renji, there were Royal Guardsmen in the Reiatsu cage!"

"What do you mean? How could that be?" Renji asked, leaning closer.

"I know this reiatsu, Renji…this is from the vice captains I met! They must be the traitors! It looks as though one was waiting in the cage and one was with the princess. There wasn't one traitor, there were two! It also looks as though they broke through to Hueco Mundo before this thing blew up. We need to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Byakuya…could this mean that Aizen is involved?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I think that most likely. Who else could corrupt Royal Guardsmen? Most of the guardsmen are former captains. They are too strong to be taken in by anyone but other captain level opponents."

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at the pass behind them.

"Get out of sight…no wait, it's Rikichi."

The youth flash stepped toward them ahead of a group of Squad Six soul reapers. He stopped short as he spotted Renji and Byakuya ahead of him. Byakuya read his expression and stepped back warningly. Rikichi and the Squad Six members stopped, staring at him.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked Rikichi, already suspecting the answer.

"Sir…I'm sorry, but the head captain has ordered us to arrest you and return you to the Sereitei."

"Why?" said Renji, "What has he done?"

"Captain Kuchiki is wanted for assisting in the abduction of the spirit king's daughter."

"What?" Renji said, a look of shock on his face, "Byakuya, is he right? Did you…"

"It seems no one really cares about the truth of this," Byakuya stated calmly, "but I will not feel obligated to stay and be falsely accused."

Kido spells flashed around him and Byakuya flash stepped away.

"Go after him!" Rikichi shouted.

The soul reapers started forward.

"Wait!" Renji yelled, "Let me, Rikichi. Let me bring him in. Just…I know how to get him to come back without a fight. Let me do this…please."

Rikichi studied him carefully for a moment, then nodded.

"All right, then. If you are sure you can get him to come back. I'll take my group and report back to the head captain…but, Renji, he might send us back here."

"That's okay, Rikichi. You do whatever he tells you to do after this. Just let me be the one to go after Byakuya. I want to make sure he is apprehended without anyone getting hurt."

He turned and flash stepped in the direction Byakuya had gone. Rikichi looked after him, worry in his features.

"I hope you two know what you're doing…" he whispered softly.

"That was quick thinking," Byakuya commented when Renji caught up with him, "but you do know that Rikichi wasn't fooled for a moment."

"Of course I know that, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for helping us get away. Also, this means that the head captain will assume I'm helping to search for you and he won't actually order me to apprehend you."

Byakuya nodded, turning to study the desert they had entered. He reached out with his senses and pointed to the east.

"They're heading that way," he told Renji.

They turned and flash stepped in the direction Byakuya had indicated. They hadn't gone far when, suddenly, Byakuya slid to a stop and pulled Renji down behind a large boulder. Byakuya put a finger to his lips.

"Just on the other side of this," he breathed.

Renji peeked carefully around and saw the Royal Guardsmen watching in the distance.

"What do we do?" Renji asked softly.

"Takeo is on the ground, just out of their line of sight. The princess is alone in the center tent. I'll distract them…You grab Takeo and I'll get the princess. Go…wait over there for my distraction."

Renji disappeared into the desert.

Byakuya fired a kido blast away from the area they needed to reach. The reaction was instantaneous. Both guardsmen turned to look in the direction of the disturbance and Byakuya and Renji flash stepped into the camp. Renji grabbed Takeo and flash stepped away as the boy came awake, gasping in surprise. Byakuya flash stepped to the princess's tent and burst inside. Princess Mari, gasped in surprise at seeing him, then smiled.

"So you have come to rescue me, have you?" she smiled, "And about time, too, Lord Byakuya. Your help is appreciated. Bakudo #61, Rikojokoro!"

Byakuya flash stepped away, staring.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

She smiled more widely.

"I'm capturing you…" she said, sending another binding spell in his direction.

Byakuya flash stepped out of the tent and nearly ran into the returning guardsmen. They drew their zanpakutous and advanced on him.

"Stop where you are, Lord Byakuya!" called Jun, "You are under arrest for attempting to abduct the princess!"

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya said angrily, "You are the ones who took her!"

Byakuya saw Renji and Takeo standing in the distance. Takeo burst free of Renji and ran forward.

"No, Captain, you were the one who kissed the princess and tried to take her away! We've just been trying to escape you!"

Renji's eyes widened and he looked from Byakuya to Takeo and back again. The guardsmen stood watching and the princess stepped calmly out of her tent.

"The boy is right, Captain Abarai. Lord Byakuya is the one who attempted to abduct me. We have tried many different ways to evade him, but he keeps finding us. It was desperation that brought us to Hueco Mundo, but we can't even escape him here!"

"That's not true," Byakuya insisted, "I was attacked and Takeo and the princess disappeared…"

The princess stepped forward, her eyes fixed on Byakuya.

"I know you are confused, Lord Byakuya. I imagine someone must have affected your mind somehow for you to betray my family this way," she said solemnly, "But we cannot allow you to keep chasing us. You are under arrest. Put down your weapon."

"Byakuya would never…" Renji began.

"Dad…I saw him kiss her…I saw. I saw him attack the other guardsmen. I'm sorry, but…I know what I saw!" Takeo said sadly.

Renji looked from him to Byakuya and back again. Byakuya's eyes were widened with surprise and he had gone silent.

"Byakuya," Renji said uncertainly, "Why are they saying this? What's happening?"

"I don't know…" Byakuya said quietly, "but obviously one of us is mistaken or lying, Renji. You have to decide what you believe. I will not lie to you. The princess kissed me. I was not able to avoid this. But I did not attack the guardsmen. I was attacked…and you saw that I was injured by Takeo's zanpakutou.

Takeo's face fell and tears came to his eyes.

"I'm…I'm…sorry, Captain Kuchiki," he said, nearly sobbing, "I didn't mean to…I didn't want to, but I had to stop you!"

"Can't you see," the princess said gently to Renji, "Lord Byakuya's mind has somehow been affected. Your son was very distressed that he had to injure his own captain with his zanpakutou."

"But Byakuya said that…"

"I know," Takeo said softly, "He doesn't seem to know what he's done."

Byakuya stared as Renji's eyes desperately sought his.

"Byakuya…what…?"

"Bakudo #61, Rikojokro!" a male voice cried.

Everyone turned in surprise as the Captain of the Royal Guard stepped forward. The six rod prison of light surrounded a surprised Byakuya as the others looked on in amazement.

"Thank goodness," sighed the captain, "Now we can end this ridiculous affair!"

A moment later, the area around them was rocked with a powerful explosion that seemed to center right where Byakuya stood bound. Sand and rock shot wildly in all directions, forcing everyone to dive for cover. When the dust cleared, they were shocked to find that Byakuya had simply disappeared.

Sousuke Aizen flash stepped back across the desert toward his fortress, with Byakuya's unconscious body slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Byakuya," he said softly, "but you were in trouble anyway. It's probably better this way."

The desert spun by and a short time later, he entered the fortress through the double doors and walked slowly across the black stone floor to the grand staircase. He carried Byakuya up the stairs and into his bedroom. Laying him down on the end of bed, he removed the torn and bloodstained Royal Guard uniform.

He inhaled sharply as his eyes fell on Byakuya's bandaged abdomen.

"You have been in trouble again, I see. You seem to be in the habit of finding trouble almost constantly, Bya. Let's see if I can't do something helpful."

He removed the bandages and studied the wound. Seeing that it was healing well, he cleaned the wound and carefully replaced the bandages. Pulling him upward, Aizen slipped a soft red kimono around him, tying it gently at the waist. He then pulled the covers back and picked up the unconscious noble, placing him gently in bed and pulling the blanket into place. He moved across the room and changed into his night clothes, turning to watch the noble as he slept. He walked back to the bed and sat down next to Byakuya.

"Don't worry," he said, studying Byakuya's face in the fading light, "You're not a prisoner…This is just for tonight. But to keep you from killing me when you find yourself here, I must make sure I wake first."

He placed a hand on Byakuya's forehead and focused his energy, sending the noble into a deeper sleep.

"Rest, Byakuya. Their plans can't go forward without you…and once you leave here, I doubt you will have much time for sleeping. You are safe, for now."

He slipped into bed next to the noble, pulling him close and sighing softly at the feel of the warm, familiar reiatsu he had missed ever since letting Byakuya go.


	8. To Protect His Heart

"He can't have just disappeared into thin air!" Renji snapped angrily, "Damn! I just can't read the reiatsu. It's distorted…masked."

Captain Mori dropped to one knee, studying the reiatsu markers carefully. He sighed and looked up at Renji.

"Sosuke Aizen…" he said softly, "Lord Byakuya has been taken by Sosuke Aizen."

The princess stepped forward.

"It would actually make sense of what's happening…his confusion, his attempts to abduct me…"

"What are you saying?" Renji said, his stomach turning, "I mean, Aizen took Byakuya once before…just a few months ago…but…"

The princess moved closer to Renji, her eyes soft and sympathetic.

"Don't you see, Captain Abarai? This is not Lord Byakuya's fault. It must have been Sosuke Aizen's influence. Perhaps while Byakuya was his prisoner, Aizen gained control of his mind and set plans in place. If he programmed Byakuya during his captivity, he could have been behind the rumor about a traitor among the Royal Guardsmen and the threat to me. He most likely knew of the deep connection between the royal family and the Kuchiki clan and he knew that Byakuya would be the one sent to assist us. He programmed Byakuya to abduct me and bring me here. It was just a way to get to my father."

"That's good, in a way, isn't it Dad?" Takeo asked softly, "It means he never really betrayed us. It isn't his fault."

"What difference does that make?" Renji said in a low voice, "That won't make a difference in what he will face when he is caught. He may avoid death, but he's going to lose everything…his honor, his haori, his freedom, and his family. Takeo…"

"You don't know that," said the princess, placing a hand on Renji's shoulder, "Perhaps if we can stop him, if we can free him from Aizen's hypnosis, he won't have to lose everything. Lord Byakuya is a good and loyal protector of my family. Despite all of this, I don't believe that even Aizen's power will make him betray us completely. Go to him. Renji. Find him and bring him to the Kuchiki home. I promise that we will not take him into custody until everything has been done to save him."

"She's right," Takeo said softly, "I will escort them home and we will wait for you."

Renji nodded silently, unable to bring himself to say anything. He took a last look into Takeo's eyes and flash stepped away.

Princess Mari and Captain Mori exchanged glances and smiles, then turned to begin the task of breaking camp.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I feel the fog in my mind begin to clear and I take a deep breath. It brings a touch of panic and a return of painful memory. I must still be dreaming, because as my eyes open and I sit up, I find myself in Sosuke Aizen's bed. I know I was freed from this. Even my sleeping mind knows this! Why am I here? It must be a dream, but his scent is all around, even on my skin. A trace of his reiatsu is on my lips. I'm even dressed in the soft red kimono I wore while I was here. His warmth still resonates next to me. My spirit energy has not been sealed away and Senbonzakura rests against the nightstand, within easy reach. Kyoka Suigetsu is in the stand by the door. That means…_

_My head turns and come to rest on Sosuke Aizen, still in his night clothes and sitting in the window seat, staring out into the approaching dawn. He doesn't turn, even though I know he is aware I have awakened. Is this real? How did I get here?_

"_Sosuke…"_

_He sighs at the sound of my voice._

"_Be at ease, Byakuya," he says, still staring out at the sand, "as you can see, you are in no way restrained. Come, you and I need to talk."_

"_Why are you doing this? You know I could kill you…"_

"_That would be inadvisable, Byakuya. You might succeed, but you would only be hurting yourself," he says, turning his head to meet my eyes, "You are in a great deal of trouble…and you can't figure out why. I know what is happening."_

"_What makes you think for a moment that I would ever again believe a word you say?" I ask coldly, "Even if you hold a piece of the puzzle in your hands, once you have touched it, all it will yield are lies and deceptions. I am better off without your help."_

"_Are you?" he says, betraying no emotion, "Because that is not my understanding. Byakuya, right now, I might be the only criminal left whose capture is desired more than yours. You saw what was happening. They were making Renji turn on you. They were convincing him that you were trying to abduct the princess. And what really gets me…is how well they were doing. That has to hurt, Byakuya."_

_His words burn, but I won't listen to him. He gets up and moves to sit on the bed beside me. I want to move. I want to kill him, as much for what he is saying as for what he's done…but…_

"_Perhaps Renji won't believe them," he offer gently, taking my hands._

_I flinch at his touch, but I can't pull away._

"_What are you doing?" I ask, "Why can't I move?"_

_He looks genuinely surprised and releases my hands._

"_I am not doing anything, Byakuya. You are restrained by nothing but your own doubts. Some part of you knows I'm telling you the truth. I'm not asking you for anything, Byakuya. I do wish to help you."_

"_You cannot help me," I say, looking up at him._

"_I think I can. Listen to what I have to say, Byakuya. When you have, you may decide what to do and I will do nothing to control your choices. Decide things as you will."_

_I stare at him silently. What game is he playing?_

"_On second thought," he says softly, "Perhaps you shouldn't be told by me. Perhaps the words should come from a source you cannot help but believe."_

_He reaches into his pocket and withdraws a small black book. On the cover is the royal insignia intertwined with my clan's crest. I know even before he hands it to me that it is authentic…and that it would not be affected by any enchantment. It is a personal text written by one of my relatives, protected by enchantments beyond those either of us wield. He places the book in my hand and then reaches up to touch my face._

"_I will leave you to find the truth. I will return with tea, Byakuya."_

_I stare down at the book without opening it, running my eyes over the intertwined symbols of familial power. The Kuchiki family has always shared a close relationship with the royal family. Although none have ever looked upon the spirit king, the contact between us is always respectful, even affectionate. In all of the stories I've read in the family archive, this is reflected again and again. There was only one time when that closeness was tested._

_It suddenly occurs to me what Sosuke Aizen has just placed in my hands._

_I inhale sharply and the book drops onto the bed in front of me. I stare at it as though it is a snake, coiled and poised to strike. I don't know the whole story. This text was lost ages ago. Kami knows how Sosuke got his hands on it…but he did do a great deal of research while planning his overthrow of the spirit king. In a frightening way, this makes sense._

_I realize suddenly that the door has opened and Sosuke has returned. He sets a hot cup of tea on the nightstand next to me and sits down at my side. I can't look at him._

"_You haven't opened it, have you?" he asks softly._

_He picks up the book and places it in my hand again. Then he leans forward and kisses my cheek. Again, I am unable to move, either to resist or to retaliate. What is wrong with me? No power holds me. I am doing this to myself. Why?_

"_You need to find the truth, Byakuya," he says, again using that soft, sympathetic tone, "Nothing can be made right until you do."_

"_What do you care about right?" I ask, raising my eyes to meet his, "If you are handing me the truth, it is only because you have something to gain from it."_

"_I do have something I could gain from it," he tells me, brushing the hair away from my eyes, "But what I would gain pales in comparison to what I would lose, Byakuya. Read…find the truth you are so much in need of knowing. I won't leave…and when you know the truth, I'll do what I can to help."_

_The binding on the book is soft leather and has been carefully preserved. The pages too barely show the signs of aging._

"_Hajime Kuchiki," I whisper, releasing the name of one long stricken from our records. _

_Recorders of history though we are, there are things even we would strive to forget, people whose names we won't speak. By uttering his name, I have committed a terrible offense. By laying hands on his text, I damn myself to the same fate as he. The words on the pages assault my eyes and shake me to the core. I have to read them aloud to absorb them. As I read, Sosuke Aizen watches with painfully sympathetic eyes._

"_The Omoi Oujou Talisman…that which carries me to my fate, is finally completed. The labor of many years and lives taken to preserve its secrets…all are worthwhile as I gaze upon it and whisper the words that will bring it to life. Setsuzoku, Ryoku, Ankoku… After the words leave my lips, light flares around it. It rises into the air, turns and sinks down into my restrained body. And I know why, even though I welcomed this, I had to have the restraints. The contact is unforgiving…like the wounds of a thousand zanpakuto strikes. My voice rises up in a chorus of screams as the talisman seals itself to my writhing soul. But kami, we are one…one mind, one heart, one purpose. I will willingly take the steps to my death now…because all will be made right. With the fall of the spirit king, my soul will fall as well, but this sacrifice is welcome. He will be gone and I will be free of serving him. Power of the sort our family wields is not meant for service, it is meant for command. With his death and mine, my brother will take his place and there will be no royal family…only what should have been…decency, prosperity, and no more kings."_

"_You have no idea how it felt for me when I read those words, Byakuya," Sosuke whispers poignantly, "It was as though he reached into my heart and tore them straight from me. You see, Byakuya, this is what made me create my plans. This is what drove my feet in this direction. No more kings, Byakuya. Our society is unfair…and we all know this. When he is overthrown, whoever follows can change this. But you also see the cost. You can take on the power of the talisman, you can kill the spirit king, but as he dies, he will take you with him…and I do not think it's worth the sacrifice."_

"_They would use me to overthrow the spirit king," I whisper, trying to absorb the words._

"_All they need is the Omoi Oujou Talisman," he tells me, "Once it binds itself to your soul, it will override your loyalty to the royal family, your promises to the 13 Court Guard Squads, even your commitment to your own flesh and blood. You will disappear under the power of the talisman and your life will end even as the spirit king draws his last breath."_

"_Why choose me?" I ask, softly._

"_I think that's obvious, Byakuya. Your family created the talisman. They gave it this power…to bind with a strong soul for this single purpose. I imagine that Hajime Kuchiki was much like you before his mind was poisoned against the king."_

"_And who did this? Who betrayed our king? This book…does it say?" I ask._

_Sosuke reaches over and turns to the last page. My heart stops._

_Princess Mari…and Isao Mori, Tamotsu Mori's great grandfather…_

"_So you see, Byakuya," he says, his face close to mine, "This isn't the first time she has played this game. She was stopped last time."_

"_But Hajime Kuchiki's life was forfeit anyway," I say quietly, "and his name was stricken down, forgotten, because of his treachery."_

"_His treachery?" Sosuke repeats questioningly, "Byakuya, if you read his recordings in the family histories, then you know he wasn't like the person who wrote what you just read. He was a good and loyal noble, a man of honor, who was fed lies and turned against his own. She will do this to you. At very least, she will try."_

"_She already has," I tell him, "but her lies did not convince me."_

"_They don't have to, Byakuya," Sosuke says, shaking his head, "She has already figured out how to control you. And she will not hesitate to use your one weakness to gain control over you."_

_A sobbing breath escapes me._

"_They have already left for the Kuchiki home. They will put pressure on you to join them there…and when you go to them, they will force you to use the talisman."_

"_I can't let them be…"_

_He leans forward and stops my words with a kiss. I pull away, staring._

"_I won't let that happen, Byakuya."_

"_How can you…?"_

"_I have an idea. It will require that you trust me. I know that is the last thing you would ever want to do, but given that I can save your life and theirs, I think you'll want to listen."_

"_No," I tell him, barely holding back the tears that threaten, "I would rather we all die than to give my trust to you, Sosuke. I will never trust you…not after all you've done."_

_He leans back, studying me carefully._

"_I see," he says softly, "I thought you would probably feel that way. So for your own good, I'm going to take this decision out of your hands…"_

_I reach for Senbonzakura, but it's already too late. Golden light burns through my eyes and deep down inside me._

"_Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_There isn't even time to cry out before I start to fall and all of the light around me disappears._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Yoruichi sat with her back against a boulder in the training room beneath Urahara's shop, watching as Kisuke worked with the twins. She and Kisuke were stunned at the power in their Shikai and even more so with their special ability, but then, they were recipients of both Shihoin and Kuchiki bloodlines. Given that, it wasn't surprising that they wielded so much power at such a young age. And when you added in Renji's strength…it all made sense.

But Yoruichi Shihoin was wise enough to know that such power did not come to the world without a purpose…or sometimes many purposes. Just what role these Kuchiki children would play was something she waited restlessly to see. The Kuchiki legacy was one that could be dark or light…sometimes both. If she and Kisuke had any say, these kids would turn out all right. They did, however, seem to have inherited Byakuya's tendency to find trouble, as well as a casual disregard for rules.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hell butterfly that floated down and landed on her fingertip. Byakuya's voice floated up from the creature, bringing a smile to her lips.

"Yoruichi, Renji and I have been successful in our efforts to return the princess to the custody of the Royal Guard. Your presence, as well as the twins' has been requested for a gathering at the Kuchiki home to celebrate her safe return. Please come as soon as you are able as festivities are going to be underway soon."

"Well, that's a relief," she said softly.

She climbed to her feet and called the children. They broke away from Kisuke, sheathing their zanpakuto, and followed Yoruichi up the ladder with Kisuke close behind.

"What's up?" Kisuke asked as they reached the top and the twins ran off to get ready to go.

"They're back. It's time for these two to go home."

Kisuke nodded.

"Sounds good. Looks like Byakuya managed to keep his head after all," he laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yoruichi chided him, "They haven't conducted beheadings in hundreds of years."

"Wasn't the last Hajime Kuchiki?" Kisuke asked.

"Don't say that in front of Byakuya," she said warningly, "In his house, you could get executed just for saying that name!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Princess Mari walked out into the garden and gazed down into the koi pond. It surprised her that the Kuchiki noble lived so simply. The Kuchiki's were a wealthy noble family. It was odd to see how little of that wealth was reflected in these environs. Certainly there were items of great value, but the furnishings were not lavish, nor were the decorations. It was odd…not what she expected.

"What are you staring at?" Tamotsu asked softly.

"I think the koi are pretty," she answered, smiling, "but Lord Byakuya has more simple tastes than most self respecting nobles."

"Hmm…so did you send the hell butterflies?" he asked, glancing around the garden to make certain they were alone.

"Done," she said, "and soon they will gather here and Renji will return with Byakuya. He will see that there is no choice and he will take me into the archive with him, then I will force him to wake the talisman. He will kill my father and my brother…then he will die without revealing what we've done."

"Not that anyone would believe a word he says now," Tamotsu laughed softly, "You have everyone convinced that he's lost his mind."

"Yes…odd how easy that was. The hardest one to convince was Renji Abarai, but Sosuke Aizen played right into our hands. He wants my father dead, just as much as we do. He won't get in the way of our plan, though he might try to capitalize on it. We shall have to watch him."

"Yes," said the captain, "we shall."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sosuke Aizen was surprised at the situation he found himself in. Just a few months prior, the actions he was taking would not have nagged at him a bit…but much had changed…and his conscience was getting to him. On the one hand, having his mouth relentlessly plundered by a hypnotized Byakuya was beyond what he had imagined. And feeling that soft skin bared and moving against his took his breath away, but some part of him couldn't contend with the fact that it was all for show…that the show would end in moments when the door would be thrown open and Renji Abarai would burst in. He just had to keep his head…and not get too involved. But that was easier said than done. Byakuya's body was nothing short of heavenly…and even though it wasn't going to go much farther, he found himself wishing Renji would arrive just a few minutes too late to stop him.

He reached out with his senses and felt the strong reiatsu approaching. It was hard to focus. Something felt slightly off. He tried to pull away for a moment, but the noble had him pretty well trapped. He let his hand fall to his zanpakuto as footsteps approached. He heard the door open and Byakuya froze, turning.

"Well, well," said Ichimaru Gin from the doorway, "What are you two up to? I knew you were up to something when you sent me off on that little mission."

Sosuke pushed Byakuya away as Gin stepped into the room, his hand on his zanpakuto. The noble dropped down at Aizen's side and lay stunned. Aizen's dismay was complete when Renji Abarai burst in a moment later.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded.

"Hmm…" said Gin, "I actually think that 'fuck' might be the appropriate word!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any bets on who tries to kill Aizen first?


	9. No One Leaves…or Do They?

"Roar Zabimaru!"

Kyoka Suigetsu rose up and stopped Zabimaru's release, then shoved Shinzou aside so that it barely glanced off of Byakuya. He gave the noble a hard shove that sent him over the edge of the bed and onto the floor near Renji. Holding his weapon ready, Renji edged toward Byakuya. He was stirring now and his hand reached out for Senbonzakura. Renji saw Gin releasing Shinzou again and moved to block, then he spun toward Gin, slashing. Byakuya was on his feet now, zanpakuto in hand, moving toward Renji. Renji backed away uncertainly.

"Byakuya," Aizen said quietly, "I think you and Renji had best go. I have things to discuss with my subordinate."

"Damn right, we're going…after I kill you! Roar Zabimaru!"

Renji froze as a pale hand joined his on the hilt of Zabimaru and halted his release.

"What the hell are you doing?" he raged, "Let go!"

Renji's breath was suddenly taken away as Byakuya took hold of him and flash stepped away. He tore against the viselike grip, hissing angrily, Zabimaru flaring with power in his hand, but angry as he was, he didn't want to hurt Byakuya. As the desert flew by, he gradually relaxed, wondering where he was being taken. When Byakuya finally slowed, Renji blinked in surprise.

"Inuzuri?" he said, blinking, "Byakuya, what are you doing?"

"I was making sure you didn't die," Byakuya replied softly.

Renji stared at the noble, who stood quietly looking back at him. He was still furious, but he was also extremely confused, and Byakuya's strange behavior only served to deepen that confusion. He had wanted to find Byakuya, to talk to him. Even given all of the people telling him Byakuya had lost his mind, what nagged at Renji was that until he saw Byakuya with Aizen, he was under the impression that Byakuya was, if anything, the most sane among them. But his thinking had changed. He might have been sane before, but Aizen had done something. He had to find out what. Aizen had played games with Renji's mind before. He had once used Renji to capture and torture Byakuya. Could this be another attempt to come between them? It had, he thought, been timed perfectly…right as he was being forced to question his lover's sanity and motives. All at once, Renji's anger flared again. He was pissed at Aizen and it was probably good for Aizen that Byakuya had taken him away. But what was going on? What had Aizen done? And why were he and Byakuya standing here like strangers, sizing each other up? He stared at Byakuya, realizing suddenly that he looked uncomfortable. Dressed in only the light kimono, Renji knew he must be freezing. Even so, he did not move. He held Renji's gaze as though waiting for something. Finally, Renji broke the silence.

"Will you please explain to me," he said in a low, barely controlled growl, "what you were doing crawling all over Sosuke Aizen? I know you have to have been under his power! Are you still? Byakuya, how am I supposed to know what to do now? The princess and my son say you're crazy. And from what I see, you are so out of character, I…I…"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"You agree with them," he said softly, "I understand."

"I…don't know," Renji went on uncertainly, "because I know you. I know you would not try to kidnap the princess. I know you wouldn't hop in bed with Aizen."

"But you cannot get past what you saw with your own eyes, I know."

"Why are you agreeing with them? Byakuya…I want to help you. How do I help you?" Renji asked desperately.

"Come inside the cave with me. Let me explain what is happening. When that is done, decide as you will what is best."

He turned and slipped into the cave. Shaking his head in confusion, Renji followed. Once inside, Byakuya moved to the small vented cooking area and started a fire. Searching through the supplies Renji had left there, he prepared the two cups of hot tea. Renji watched him carefully, knowing that something was not exactly right, but uncertain what it was or what to do about it.

"Renji," Byakuya asked softly as he prepared the tea, "Do you have something else I could wear?"

"Yeah."

He turned away and searched through the clothes he had stored in the back of the cave while on his assignment. His eyes on Renji's back, Byakuya removed a small packet from his pocket and emptied it into Renji's cup. Renji pulled a clean shihakushou from the stack of clothes and returned to Byakuya, sitting across from him and accepting a cup of tea. Byakuya took a sip of tea and waited calmly for Renji to do the same.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, now?" Renji asked quietly.

Byakuya studied his face in the half-light.

"Renji…nothing I say will make a difference. I know you are struggling because you love me and you don't want to believe what Takeo and the princess told you. There are so many deceptions at work that you cannot see what is real. But even so, we will find our way through this. Whether you know it or not, you and I each have an important role to play. I brought you here to keep you safe, so that, when the time comes, you will be able to play your part in what is happening. Everything depends on this."

Renji sighed softly and sipped his tea, watching Byakuya as he slipped out of the kimono and into the shihakushou. He felt weary inside, troubled by not knowing what was happening, who to believe, or what would be the right thing to do. His mind spun with questions and his heart still pounded angrily in his chest. Fatigue stole over him and small waves of sleepiness stole through him. He felt Byakuya's eyes on him.

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "call Zabimaru to you."

Blinking to keep his eyes open, he focused and summoned the baboon king. The snake-tailed beast slowly appeared next to Renji and regarded Byakuya with stern eyes. He turned to look at Renji for a moment, then returned his eyes to Byakuya and the masked warrior that was manifesting beside him.

"Why have you done this?" hissed Zabimaru.

"It was necessary," Byakuya explained, "You must remain here with Renji until I am taken to the spirit king's palace. Allow no one to reach him, Zabimaru."

"What? Byakuya, what's going on? What…?" Renji said, swaying dizzily.

Byakuya caught Renji and eased him to the floor, his dark eyes locked on Renji's. He was saying something, but Renji could barely make out the words.

"I have not lost my mind…but I am going to. When that happens, you must be the one to release me. Zabimaru and Senbonzakura will prepare you. But Renji, do not leave Inuzuri until I have reached the palace."

Renji's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. Zabimaru stood next to Senbonzakura, watching Byakuya carefully. The noble kissed Renji gently and turned back to face the waiting zanpakuto. He carefully placed three items at Renji's side…a small black book, a golden coin and a hell butterfly.

"Now," he said softly to the staring zanpakuto, "You must listen carefully. You are zanpakuto and you are not fooled by the deceptions. You know the state of my mind and who has affected it in what way. You will see the truth in what I say. Listen very carefully and follow my instructions to the letter. It is the only way we will all return alive!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_You can take on the power of the talisman. You can kill the spirit king, but as he dies, he will take you with him…and I do not think it's worth the sacrifice._

The words echoed softly in Sosuke Aizen's head as he stared out the window into the empty desert. The melancholy so recently eased by Byakuya's presence had returned, but he was somewhat comforted by the light scent of cherry blossoms that still hung in the air, the traces of Byakuya's reiatsu and the memory of the night spent wrapped warmly around the noble's body. Byakuya was not, and might never be his, but he could get by on stolen moments. He could get past this.

Or could he?

The thought lay suspended in his mind. He had destroyed any possibility that Byakuya would ever return his feelings. By imprisoning him and forcing him into submission, he had thought to bring the noble to his side permanently. If not for Renji Abarai, it might have worked. He hadn't considered what failure would mean…and he probably should have. Now he was reduced to this…what amounted to occasional abductions and stolen nights.

It didn't matter anyway. Byakuya was noble and a defender of the spirit king. Aizen was neither noble nor loyal to the spirit king. He wanted nothing more than to overthrow the distant, seemingly uncaring ruler of the worlds. Who they were dictated how their association must end. In the end, the beautiful noble and he must be enemies. He remembered something he had read a very long time before…

_Love thine enemy…_

And so he did. More than he would have thought possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

_As much as I despise Sosuke Aizen, I am fortunate to have been given time to complete the healing of my prior wounds and to have rested comfortably. Apparently, for all his faults, Sosuke doesn't wish to see me die, so he did heal me and bolster my strength, but I will accept that gift cautiously. I feel the workings of Kyoka Suigetsu in what I am doing. I felt it as I took hold of Renji and fled to Inuzuri, when I drugged him, and when I carefully gave orders to the zanpakuto. Strangely, the feel of that zanpakuto's reiatsu is not so much commanding as guiding. I know not to trust it, and if it violates my own ethics, I will fight it, but right now, I sense a desperation in what I'm being guided to do. I don't trust Sosuke Aizen, but I do trust my own zanpakuto. And Senbonzakura is restless. He waits alongside Zabimaru for Renji to wake. When that happens, they must ready him for battle. If facing down the spirit wolves was difficult, if bursting into Aizen's fortress to free me from captivity was testing, this will be a hundred times worse. The talisman is an ancient power, one that Hajime Kuchiki didn't fully understand…one that should never have been kept in existence. It should have been destroyed after Hajime's failed attempt to kill the spirit king._

_Instead, Hajime's brother was given the dormant talisman and he returned it to the archive, never speaking or writing the words that would release it. But Hajime was not so wise. He inscribed into his diary the words to bring the artifact to life, as well as the means for defeating the spirit king. Though he did not know it at the time, Hajime Kuchiki was paving the way to my downfall, my destruction, my disgrace._

_And Princess Mari is only too happy to see me fall. She will stand at my side, as she stood at the side of Hajime Kuchiki, and she will calmly see to my undoing. I have to wonder at that. How many times have I sat alone in the family archive reading story after story detailing the close connection between our families? What has made her do this? What, I wonder, is the force behind her choices? Why would she seek the death of her own father and brother?_

_The Rukon District flies by at flash speed, a blur around me as I move closer to that answer. If she affords me time to ask, it is a question I will ask her._

_I reach the gate and flash step by the guard. There is no hiding who I am, so I allow the alarm to go out, the word to go forth that I have re-entered the Sereitei. I have to reach the manor without being overtaken. I take the quickest route, not so eager to embrace my fate, but desperate to protect those who wait for me. I know she will have them assembled. She has been preparing for this for years. I start to feel her reiatsu…then suddenly a shadow rises around me._

_Fire flares up on all four sides of me, enclosing me in large triangular chamber. I know the touch of this power, this zanpakuto. Of all of those I could have met, this one is the one I most wished to avoid._

"_Ryuujin Jakka," I whisper._

"_Look at me," commands my head captain, "Look at me and tell me that you are not about to do what is in your thoughts."_

_I know I cannot release Senbonzakura. If I recall him now, Renji will die when he tries to shatter the talisman._

"_You are of the greatest of the noble clans. You are the strongest in your clan's history, and yet you run so recklessly to give them what they want?"_

"_I will not let harm come to my family."_

_The fire around us flares hotly._

"_You will not, what? Did I hear you correctly, young Kuchiki master? Are you telling me that you will sacrifice your pride, your reputation, your clan's reputation, your haori, your oaths, and your duty only to disgrace those you presume to protect? Ridiculous!"_

"_I will not let them die!"_

"_You don't know the power you seek to control! The Omoi Oujou Talisman is an evil power, one that was brought into existence back in the far reaches of your history…by another young noble who thought he was protecting his loved ones! I know this, young Kuchiki master, because it is a part of my family history."_

"_I do not seek to control the talisman…I am going to destroy it, or rather, I will see to its destruction," I tell him._

_The fire around us rages and I feel it burn on my skin. The head captain's eyes bore into me, as if reading me. His eyes open wider and meet mine with a mixture of deep concern and paternal affection. There is a long silence._

"_I sense a haze of deceptions around you…confusion in your mind," he says more quietly, "and you have been in the presence of Kyoka Suigetsu. So Sosuke Aizen, too, has a claim on your future. Byakuya Kuchiki, I am the leader of the 13 Court Guard Squads. It is my duty to protect and defend the royal family…"_

"_Can you protect them from one of their own?" I snap, my anger flaring as hotly as the fire around us, "If indeed you know the story, then you know who was behind the unnamed one's downfall."_

"_Yes, I know what happened to Hajime Kuchiki," he says, his eyes penetrating mine._

"_Do not speak his name in my presence," I tell him angrily._

"_Why not?" he says in a low voice, "He wasn't at all what they made him into, Byakuya. He was much like you, young, powerful, and unyieldingly protective of his family. That is why he fell into their trap. He went knowingly, too. He tried to prepare himself also…but, the power of the talisman broke his will…and it will break yours, too."_

"_Do you think I don't know that? I am not so proud as to think I can control it. I know what will happen when it sinks beneath my skin, but I will go forward anyway. I will walk into their midst and give myself to their plan, because there is, in the end, a power stronger than the talisman. Love will bring me back. I will not be used by them. Love will not allow that to happen."_

_He sighs and lowers his eyes._

"_Do you have so much faith in Renji Abarai?" he asks softly, in a voice I've never heard him use._

_It isn't the voice of my commander, my head captain, the one whom I gave an oath to obey. This is someone wholly different, someone who knows what I am facing. Suddenly, I see something different in the fire that surrounds me. It isn't to block my path, but to secure my way. I see it in the calm, wise eyes that watch me now with warmth._

"_Byakuya, I see that you are set in your path. You seek to destroy the talisman…I sense the truth in that mission. But your fate hangs in the balance and the deceptions around you threaten to destroy you. I would not hasten your death, nor send you down a path that will bring down your clan, but I see that I have little choice, so I will do two things to aid you. First, I will release you from this prison and allow you to pass unchallenged into the spirit king's world. And secondly, one time, you may call on the power of Ryuujin Jakka to produce this protective chamber. Use it how you will…but you may only use it once, so use it wisely."_

_I lower my eyes, grateful for the fact that I didn't have to raise my sword against him. We both know how it would have ended._

"_Thank you, Head Captain. I am deeply grateful for your aid," I say softly, "But tell me, how is it you know so much of what is going on? I only know because I found the unnamed…I found Hajime's diary. Where did you learn of all of this?"_

_His lips twitch and I sense a darkening in his reiatsu._

"_I know, Byakuya, because as I said, it is a part of my family history. You see, it was my father who stopped Hajime Kuchiki as he raced to his death. My father stopped him, spoke with him, and then sent him on to die. He never forgave himself for that. He once told me that history tends to repeat itself, and in my experience, it sometimes does. But in so doing, it gives us an opportunity, Byakuya…and more than that, a responsibility. Up until this moment, I was convinced that to change the outcome of such a thing as this, I must fight it. I must take the life of any who sought to bring the talisman out of dormancy…but when we came into this place tonight, I realized that to do so would only cause this to repeat again and again until the spirit king is destroyed or the talisman is destroyed. I have known you all of your life. I knew your father and his father before him and several more generations of your proud forebears. They were all powerful, Byakuya. But none were so powerful as you. I want to believe that your power will see you through, as will the love you spoke of. So will I follow the footsteps of my father and you will follow those of Hajime Kuchiki. I choose to believe you will return alive, that you will bring out the truth and clear Hajime Kuchiki's name. Do not believe what you have been told about him. He was a good and honorable man. Even if you do not return, Byakuya, you must restore his good name. Then my father's soul will rest more peacefully. But for the sake of my soul, please proceed with caution. I would not lose one such as you. I would protect you if I could, but I can do no more."_

_He lowers his eyes and the fire dies around us. I stand in the darkness facing him, our eyes locked. The warmth of the fire hasn't left us yet, but a coldness is entering my heart. I know that once my eyes leave his, once I turn away, once my flash step engages, we will not see each other again…until I return. I hold those wise old eyes with rising desperation. He sees the distress and forces out the words I need so badly to hear._

"_Go now, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, your mission is given."_

_I turn away, but his voice stops me one last time._

"_Be careful…Be safe."_

_I give the barest of nods and flash step away._


	10. Wake the Sleeping Dragon

_Renji…_

Renji sighed and shifted restlessly.

_Renji…_

He groaned and his eyes blinked open. The cave was dark and cold…and he didn't feel Byakuya's reiatsu nearby.

"Byakuya?" he moaned softly.

His mouth and throat felt dry and his mind was fuzzy.

_"I have not lost my mind…but I am going to. When that happens, you must be the one to release me. Zabimaru and Senbonzakura will prepare you. But Renji, do not leave Inuzuri until I have reached the palace."_

Byakuya's words repeated softly in his mind.

"Bya…"

He felt eyes watching and turned. The softly glowing forms of Zabimaru and Senbonzakura stood at the cave entrance, gazing at him silently.

_Byakuya has returned to the Sereitei. He has charged us with your safety and training._

"Senbonzakura…" Renji said questioningly, "Why did he leave you?"

_As I said, he left me to assist in your training…but it has another purpose. Were I in his mind when he joins with the talisman, I would be affected as well. Our presence here is a shield to protect us…and to give us the freedom to train._

"Someone needs to explain," Renji moaned, holding his aching head, "I don't know about any talisman. All I know is that Byakuya is really not himself!"

Turning, he spotted a black book, a golden coin bearing the Kuchiki Clan crest and a sakura tree, and a hell butterfly. The hell butterfly floated over to him and landed on his fingertip. Byakuya's voice rose up out of it.

"Renji, I want to apologize for the means I used to keep you from following me. Please know that it is a matter of life and death and I felt I had no choice. It is imperative that you remain in Inuzuri. I will tell you as much as I can, but some things must be revealed as you go. The black book I left for you is a diary of the late Hajime Kuchiki. He is one of my ancestors and hundreds of years ago, he attempted to overthrow the spirit king. His attempt failed and he was killed. If you read the diary, you will learn the truth about Hajime Kuchiki and how he was overpowered and used. Do not allow the diary to leave your hands. I will need you to produce it when I face trial for my actions. The zanpakuto will explain the use of the gold coin as soon as your training is completed. I know things are really confusing for you right now and, kami knows I've done nothing to make it easier for you. Renji, I want to believe that you and I are strong enough together to defeat the power of the Omoi Oujou Talisman…but in case, for some reason, I fall short of that…just know that you have my heart. You always will."

"Byakuya…" he said, reaching up to stroke the silver fang pendant Byakuya had given him.

He was surprised when his fingers encountered not one, but two chains. One held the silver fang, but the other was light and golden…Byakuya's sakura pendant. It was a message…one Renji didn't want to think about. He moved toward the cave entrance, but the zanpakuto stepped in front of him, regarding him with stern eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing? Look, Byakuya is in trouble. I can't just let him…"

_You must, _Zabimaru insisted, _If you go after him now, you and Byakuya will die. There is training you must do._

"Like hell I'm training! I can't think about training when he's going to…to…"

_Join with the Omoi Oujou Talisman, _Senbonzakura finished, _Renji, understand that if he dies, I will die as well. I have much to lose. My master moves under the influence of outside forces now, but his heart rests where it always has…with you. Do not allow yourself to be distracted. Let us begin the training. Come…_

"But…"

_Your protective instincts are appreciated, _Senbonzakura went on, _but if you indulge in them now, they will do more harm than good. You are used to rescuing him, but Renji, Byakuya must fight this battle on his own. You cannot help him. Just come to the battlefield and train with us. The time will come when we may leave this place, but that time is not now. Come…_

Sighing with frustration, Renji picked up the black book and the golden coin, and slipped them into his pocket. He turned back to the zanpakuto, gazing at them expectantly. Zabimaru looked back sternly.

"Um…didn't you say you wanted me to come with you?" he asked, "Why are you blocking the way?"

_Open the diary,_ instructed Zabimaru, _Tell us first what the Omoi Oujou Talisman is, who created it and why._

Renji withdrew the black book and opened it, marveling at the pristine condition of the ancient text. There were, he thought, several enchantments at work, preserving it. Focusing carefully, he began to read. As he read, he felt himself transported through time. It was almost as though the text came alive in his mind. Byakuya had told Renji that books in the archive could do this, but he had never experienced such a thing first hand like this.

_The princess came to me tonight. She knows. She knows, but she will not say it aloud. Still it was in her manner and the way she looked at me…and I know it will come back to haunt me. Even so, my heart is set and I cannot change what it feels. My devotion to my king is absolute…and his affection for me is genuine. She cannot stand this. But she came to me speaking of the concern she has for his safety. She says there is a traitor in our midst…one who will try to attack her father. I must, she says, create a talisman, a protective charm, something to keep him safe from the forces that seek to do him harm._

"Okay," Renji said, "So Hajime Kuchiki had a close relationship with the spirit king…and the princess was…displeased with that. Then there was a threat to the king and she ordered Hajime to make the talisman. It was supposed to protect him. Why do I get the feeling she was telling him a big fat lie?"

He continued reading.

_I gave her a golden medallion that allowed her entrance into the family archive. My memory of our time there is dim. I do not remember anything but a red candle that burned on the table. All else was a blur. But when we left, she kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for my work on the talisman. I thought the matter finished, but I was wrong._

"Well, that's not good," Renji observed, "Sounds like this princess was up to something. She said he made the talisman…but she must have guided him…or maybe she made it. His memory is not all that clear."

He read farther.

_I cannot seem to focus and my sleep is off. I have been so for several nights. The princess comes each night and makes a draught to calm my nerves and to help me sleep, but sleep will not come to me. I feel a sense of dread that becomes overwhelming. Something is wrong with me, but I don't know what it is. I feel cold inside, alone. I went to speak to his majesty and he sensed I was not well, but he couldn't read what exactly was wrong. There is a darkness in my reiatsu…a weight upon my soul. And when I was close to his majesty, my reiatsu became disturbed. I had an odd moment when I wondered what it would take to kill a being such as he. Power, I think…power like none I've seen._

Renji trembled softly. There was something very unsettling happening as he continued to read. The images in his mind followed the text, but the face of Hajime Kuchiki had become faded, and it seemed to fade in and out of focus as his mind struggled. As the images shifted and twisted in his mind, Renji was certain he saw glimpses, not of Hajime Kuchiki, but of Byakuya…

_Princess Mari…_

"Princess Mari?" Renji gasped, "The same Princess Mari? Does Bya know that…?"

_He knows_, Senbonzakura assured Renji, _Remember, he had the book before you._

Renji swallowed hard, his heart pounding madly in his throat. He could barely read the words on the next page…could barely make himself look as the images rose up in his mind.

_"Princess Mari is the only one who comes to me anymore. Why have I been locked away? Why has my king forgotten me? Wasn't I loyal to him? Did I not serve him well enough? Did I not love him as he wished? I gave him everything…everything he asked for. The princess tries to soothe me, but I long for my king. His presence is the only thing I crave. Even though I have never looked upon his face, I was allowed to hear his voice, to feel his touch. And I believed him when he said he loved me…What has happened? She tells me there is a power I can wield to make him hear me again…to open his ears and eyes to what his abandonment has done. He will not get away with this…He will pay for what I have become! I was foolish to accept his rule. He should never have commanded me…for he lusted for my power. He sought my presence for the power he could steal from me."_

"Kami! Is this what will happen to Byakuya?" Renji said, staring unbelievingly at the book in his hands.

_"The Omoi Oujou Talisman…that which carries me to my fate, is finally completed. The labor of many years and lives taken to preserve its secrets…all are worthwhile as I gaze upon it and whisper the words that will bring it to life. Setsuzoku, Ryoku, Ankoku… After the words leave my lips, light flares around it. It rises into the air, turns and sinks down into my restrained body. And I know why, even though I welcomed this, I had to have the restraints. The contact is unforgiving…like the wounds of a thousand zanpakuto strikes. My voice rises up in a chorus of screams as the talisman seals itself to my writhing soul. But kami, we are one…one mind, one heart, one purpose. I will willingly take the steps to my death now…because all will be made right. With the fall of the spirit king, my soul will fall as well, but this sacrifice is welcome. He will be gone and I will be free of serving him. Power of the sort our family wields is not meant for service, it is meant for command. With his death and mine, my brother will take his place and there will be no royal family…only what should have been…decency, prosperity, and no more kings."_

Renji stared uncomprehendingly at the book as the last of the images faded away. Tears burned in his eyes and he stood facing the two zanpakuto with his hands clenched and his heart shattered.

"You say that there is a way that we will all come back alive…Is this true?" he asked in a rough voice.

The zanpakuto observed him silently.

_There is only one path that will give us the chance to all return alive. Byakuya has given himself to that path. He did so despite the deceptions and lies that confused his mind, but we see through to the truth. Renji Abarai…you must know that Byakuya was under Sosuke Aizen's influence when you found him…and when he brought you here, drugged you and left you to train while he took the steps that lead him to his downfall. But know that the only effect Kyoka Suigetsu had on him was to harden his heart for his task. Byakuya would never choose Sosuke Aizen over you. Aizen wanted to anger you, to change your reiatsu for the purpose we now have. He led Byakuya to bring you here, because your help will be needed, but if you go too soon, you will not live long enough to be of any assistance. Byakuya was not ruthless enough to drug you and leave as he did. Again, Kyoka Suigetsu led him to act as he did. The actions were harsh and Sosuke Aizen knew that Byakuya would not be able to do these things…so he took the decisions out of Byakuya's hands…and he did so to keep him alive. Hate him if you will, but Renji…Sosuke Aizen is no longer able to bear the thought of Byakuya being hurt or killed. Right or wrong, he is in love with Byakuya. As such, he wants to help Byakuya to live._

"So what you're saying," Renji said in a low voice, "is that Sosuke Aizen turned Byakuya into a heartless bastard to save his life?"

_If you will_, Senbonzakura said quietly, _but you are the one who can return his heart to him. Before you can do that, you must learn a new ability. Come, Renji, we are ready to open the way. Let us go to the battlefield and take the next step._

Renji felt an emptiness and an overwhelming rage rising up inside of him. The Byakuya he knew and loved was gone and replaced with the cold and heartless bastard he once had hated. He remembered what those days felt like, how much he wanted to reach down inside and find the power, the strength inside to shatter that mask. Now it wasn't a mask. What he saw was real…and his hatred for what he had lost lit a raging torrent inside him.

Beside the cave entrance, the two zanpakuto focused and red light intertwined with pink, weaving a flowing pattern in the air in front of him.

_This_, said Zabimaru, _is a weaving together of our inner worlds. The bond we share has allowed our souls to bind here in this place. Pass through the barrier…_

Renji drew his zanpakuto and stepped through the interwoven light and passed out of the cave and into a dark, cold desert battleground. Renji froze, staring. It looked nothing like his inner world…and nothing what he thought Byakuya's should look like.

_This is Byakuya's inner world as it is, Senbonzakura said softly, There is comprehension and there are goals, his mind and body are intact, but he has lost his heart. As we train, we must change this place…we must return his heart. Can you do this, Renji?_

Renji thought back to the broken wreck of a man Aizen had left Byakuya when he left the Sereitei, he remembered Byakuya's flight to Inuzuri and the struggle to regain his power. Something was born between them while they trained in Inuzuri…something beautiful and unbreakable. So why was the Byakuya he remembered, the one he held through those painful times gone…and the heartless mask reversed. It was as though time had somehow been reversed, as if Inuzuri had never happened. How was he ever going to find that place again?

"What do I do?" he said softly, "Just tell me what to do. I would do anything…I just…I want him back the way I remember him."

_That is good_, Senbonzakura told him, _It means that who he is exists in your heart. It is kept safe there. Should your mission fail, the two of you will die together. If you are successful, Byakuya will return._

Zabimaru stepped forward.

_I want you to connect with what you feel for Byakuya. Connect with that feeling of love. Feel it wrap around you and let it sink down into your bones._

Renji held Byakuya in his mind, Byakuya as he lovingly remembered him, calm and stoic, dark and light both, deep and sensuous. The memories flared in his mind…and with the passion rose an anger at its passing. The love passed through him, sank down inside and bound itself to him. The anger flared on his surface. Zabimaru continued.

_I want you to embrace in your mind the lengths you would go to to protect those feelings between you. Let your will to protect rise up before you like a shield._

Renji thought back to the emotion that broke the power of Kyoka Suigetsu, that held against the spirit wolves of Hueco Mundo, that shattered the defenses of Aizen's fortress…all of this brought on by the unbreakable desire he felt to protect the love they shared. The feeling swelled within him and rose out of him, spinning around him and binding itself to his very skin.

_And now_, Zabimaru went on, _remember your fury, the fury born of love and protectiveness, the one that helped you to stand against the forces that once sought to shatter you…Zangetsu, Senbonzakura, Shinzou, Kyoka Suigetsu! You will not win every battle, but your pride will not be relinquished and your will shall not be tamed. Connect with your rage and change your reiatsu…feel the power rise up and surpass what it was before. Be resolved in your will to take back and keep what is yours. Be firm in your stance and certain in your hold on me. Show me the fighter that won Byakuya Kuchiki's heart!_

His fury. He remembered his fury as he was used to capture and restrain Byakuya, as he was made over into one of the spirit wolves and made to desire his lover's power and lifeblood, as the Kuchiki clan sought to tear them apart, and as Sosuke Aizen sought to shatter what was between them. Red fire flared in his red heart…pulsing with rage that began at his center and grew into a swirling firestorm. There was no force in the heavens or on earth that could break them. And any that threatened would face his wrath. Any that rose up, he resolved to break, to shatter, to defeat!

He stood in the cold dark desert that was Byakuya's distorted inner world and felt it beginning to warm, beginning to shine with the redness of the light all around him. Zabimaru and Senbonzakura watched in silence, their eyes fixed on the swell of power that surged around him.

_Release me_, said Zabimaru.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji cried.

His zanpakuto flared in his hand and shifted to its released form.

_Increase your power._

Renji reached down and connected with all of the love, protectiveness and fury he had gathered. It flashed and shone around him like the light of a small sun rising. His feet set in their stance, the power tore into the ground around him and the light in his eyes rose until it was blinding. Byakuya's inner world was shaking. The desert sand rose up, disturbed by his reiatsu

_Release your Ban Kai._

"Ban Kai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

The light around him blazed and the skeletal snake rose up, screeching its fury and held together by his spirit energy.

Senbonzakura stepped forward. He approached Renji and gently tied a blindfold over his eyes.

_When you meet your opponent in the spirit king's world, your eyes will be bound. You will not remove this blindfold once it is set in place. You must not let your eyes fall on your enemy. If you tear the blindfold away, you will hesitate…being affected by what you see. Forget what you see. It is not real. You know in your heart what is real, Renji. Trust your heart. Help Byakuya regain his._

Renji breathed calmly, feeling the skeletal snake curling around him and the power rising again inside him.

_Feel the presence of your enemy_, instructed Zabimaru, _sense where he stands. Send me to attack him!_

Renji breathed in deeply, trying to forget that this had long been his area of weakness, his Achilles heel…sensing reiatsu. He was stunned when he felt the sudden flare of disturbed reiatsu and felt an attack looming. Without hesitation, he loosed the skeletal snake. He felt it rise up into the air and streak towards the disturbed reiatsu. There was a rumbling of ground and a hot blast of energy that washed over him at the impact.

_Very well done_, Zabimaru praised him, _Now, you will learn a new attack. You will change the skeletal snake. It will ignite and it will form the Skeletal Dragon King! Give the command, Nenshou Doragon Kokuou, Zabimaru…_

Renji took a deep breath and reached down to the center of his power.

"Nenshou Doragon Kokuou, Zabimaru!" he cried.


	11. If I Give You My Heart, Can You Save My Soul?

_My heart would be racing if I had one, but the gates to the Kuchiki Manor pass by and it is easy now to move beyond them without regret. I yield an empty smile as I meet the housekeeper. All wait within for Princess Mari's celebration. In my absence, the garden has been turned into an ocean of colors and sounds, alive with swaying bodies and dancing feet. Tables are piled with food, and merriment abounds. Since the days of my childhood, there has never been such a display. The children run to meet me, and Chisaki races into my arms. I lift her up and kiss her like it's any other day, but the emotion never passes beneath my skin. I feel nothing. Takeshi knows something is wrong and his smile fades, but I touch his shoulder as I pass and I feel the shiver that moves through him at my touch. I don't feel it when he runs from me._

_Passing into the hallway, Yoruichi catches Takeshi by the arm and he whispers frantically into her ear. A hand touches my arm and I turn into Hotaru's embrace. I give her a smile. Through the music and the sway of bodies, I cannot hear her words. I release her and she stares after me, her expression one of surprise. Yoruichi is turning in my direction, her eyes rising to meet mine. She catches them for a moment and I see a hint of fear. She takes Takeshi's hand and turns for Chisaki. They disappear into the crowd but Princess Mari will have someone watching them. Indeed, I see shadowed forms follow them, but the emotion that would have made me run for them is gone. I watch as they return, as Yoruichi's eye falls on me again and she holds the children close to her._

_Princess Mari appears out of the crowd, moving through the sway of bodies with her smile wide. Her eyes catch mine and she looks around. Approaching me, she takes my arm._

"_Where is Renji Abarai?" she asks, "Did he not come for you when you were taken by Sosuke Aizen?"_

"_I never saw Renji," I lie without thought, without conscience, "I only came back when I heard you were here."_

"_Then you know what I want…" she says, watching me._

_She knows something is not quite right, but she doesn't know what…and what is wrong matters little because my soul is about to fall. It will not matter after._

"_I know why you have come."_

"_And you know what will happen to them if you do not…"_

"_I know what is expected of me," I tell her._

_I reach to the gold medallion and focus. It lights from within and comes out of dormancy. I take it from around my neck and place it on her. Her smile feels cold as she touches it and follows as I turn away. _

_There are so many all around. One has to wonder why they don't see…but as we step toward the entrance to the archive, the Royal Guard draws near and makes the way clear for us._

_I see Hotaru and Rikichi staring with frightened eyes, Yoruichi and the children sitting on a bench by the koi pond with a guard at their side, Takeo regarding me with tragically wounded eyes, and so many others…collateral damage waiting to happen if I dare to deviate._

_I pass a mirror and I know why they stare at me with fear in their eyes. Even now, my eyes are empty of all affection, reduced to frozen, dead orbs of stone. My lips smile without light and there is lifelessness around me. I am the one they feared…the one who came to be after Hisana died, the cold and heartless man who wandered this place…in search of his heart. It is lost to me now._

_We reach the entrance to the archive and we leave all others behind. She remains a step behind me as I pass the ancient protections and open the way for her. The door closes behind us and we are left in silence and half-light. The archive opens to receive me, and she follows until we are in its very core. I feel the talisman waiting, its sentient pulse in the vault within this room. Princess Mari tells me not to move. I stand frozen as the wall slides away and a small room is revealed. The words from Hajime's diary return to me. I know this for the room where he lost his soul to the Omoi Oujou Talisman…where mine will fall in moments. The fear does not reach me._

"_Come, Byakuya," she says, "It is time."_

_I step forward calmly and lie in the outline of my ancestor, looking up as she moves around me, setting the restraints, one by one. A question passes my lips and she stops for a moment in surprise…but then she surprises me by answering._

"_Why?" she repeats softly, her voice poignant and her eyes sad, "Of course you don't know. You look like Hajime, so much like him…but you are not him. I imagine you deserve an explanation of some kind."_

_She sits down next to me and leans close._

"_We were happy, Lord Byakuya. Back before Hajime, we were a happy family and all was well. My mother, father, brother and I were the perfect family. Then my father wanted to create new worlds and fill them with people. Hajime was one he made to assist with their governance. But he soon became the favored of the king…too much favored, and too much loved. He would have ruined everything. I cannot say more. Only know that Hajime was treacherous and that he stole my happiness. He tried to take a place that was not his. Because of this, his soul fell…now your soul will fall, too. I will use you, who looks so much like his beloved Hajime…to destroy him, so that he cannot destroy me."_

_She disappears for a moment, and when she returns, I feel that unreleased power of the talisman in her hands. If I had a heart, it would shake with fear. If I had a heart, it would cry out in terror…but there is nothing…nothing where my heart used to be._

"_Release its power," she says quietly, "or all above us will die."_

_I will not let them die. But it is not my heart that protects them now…it is a directive…an order. I no longer know whose. The words form on my lips and I let them fall like sakura on the wind, heedless and unconcerned…lost._

"_Setsuzoku, Ryoku, Ankoku…"_

_Princess Mari smiles as white light flares, lighting up our faces and the talisman rises into the air above me and turns. _

"_Do not resist…" Sosuke's voice says in my mind, "Relinquish all control…and welcome the talisman. Think of nothing but the talisman."_

_It falls toward my chest slowly and ever so slowly begins to sink beneath my skin. As it breaks the skin, I hear the voice issue softly in my mind._

"_Byakuya Kuchiki…"_

_I catch my breath in surprise and pain flares sharply. It knows my name?_

"_Where is your heart?" it asks me._

_I do not answer. Fire dances on my skin and the talisman burns as it slides inside where my heart used to be._

"_Where is your heart?" it asks again._

"_I have no heart," I say this time, "I am heartless."_

_Waves of crimson pain strike blow after blow on me and my voice rises in hardened screams. There is cold air swirling around me and my body trembles in frosted emptiness, alone but for the talisman._

"_Do you miss your heart, Byakuya Kuchiki?" the talisman asks._

_And a sea of memory parades through my mind. My father crosses his sword with mine…my mother's palm cools a forehead heated with fever…Yoruichi laughs and tears the hair tie from my hair…my captain falls…Hisana's lips touch mine…her lips turn cold and dry as sand…the icy kenseiken is heavy on my head…Rukia looks up and her eye catches mine for the first time…I walk past Renji and our reiatsu meets…my sword cuts Ichigo Kurosaki…Renji falls at my feet…Senbonzakura shatters in my nerveless hand…Renji's voice floats through the darkness of Aizen's treachery…his hands take hold of mine…Senseless and lost, I pull his face to mine and taste his lips for the first time…I am pulled from dark water…love claims me once again…Ichimaru Gin reveals his eyes…Aizen invites my surrender…I walk among the ookami seirei…Renji holds tightly to my limp body and won't let go…"You aren't leaving me…I'm not letting you go!"_

_I feel something._

"_No!" I scream against the feeling._

_A heart feels pain…a heart feels…and I want to be numb…I ache for the peace of numbness._

"_Will you let me be your heart?" the talisman asks softly, "Will you feel for me?"_

"_Tell it you will," urges Sosuke's voice, "Tell it now, Byakuya!"_

"_I…kami, I…"_

"_Will you feel for me?" it asks again._

"_I don't want to feel…I don't…"_

_Pain blossoms all around. Sosuke's voice rises sharply._

"_Do not resist! Tell the talisman you will!" he orders._

_Renji's face flashes in my mind and brings with it a violent shock of feeling. The talisman flares._

"_You do feel something…Byakuya Kuchiki, you have a heart…where is it? Why do you deny it?"_

_I gasp with pain, but my mouth closes against any utterance. Senbonzakura enters my thoughts and I force it away._

"_You are resisting!" Sosuke's voice cries desperately, "You are breaking the hypnosis…Byakuya…you are…going to die! Don't die, Byakuya. Don't die!"_

_His voice changes and becomes Takeshi's._

"_Don't die…please don't die!"_

_The talisman pulses._

"_Feel for me…feel for me…feel…"_

_My body and mind are assaulted from all around as the talisman binds itself to my soul, winding its way around me, gripping me tightly. My body writhes and twists in torment and my screams sound like the cries of a dragon I feel rising in the coldness of the desert._

"_I have you now," the talisman whispers in my mind, "We are one now. Let me help you…let me take the pain away…let me make you numb again…Just give yourself over to me…Give me control…"_

_Aizen's voice returns, but it is only a memory._

"_Surrender to me and no one will touch you, except for me…If your answers please me, I will stop the pain…"_

"_Will you surrender?" the talisman whispers._

"_No…"_

"_Why do you resist me?" it asks softly, "Why won't you yield? You know if you won't yield I'll have to kill you. Give me control, Byakuya. Give yourself over. Embrace me. Feel for me…"_

_Sosuke's voice breaks through one more time, a tiny sound nearly lost in a blaze of howls._

"_Let go…let go…let go…let go…"_

_Something gives way inside and the talisman warms me._

"_We are one in body, mind, and purpose now," it whispers, "Come, he waits. Let us not keep the king waiting."_

_My new heart flares warmly within as the torment of my past fades away. My lips curl into a smile. My eyes open and come to rest on her. She smiles back and releases the restraints._

"_Come now," she says quietly, "It is time to return to my father's house."_

_She turns away and I rise to follow, my eyes on her slender back. She is unwise to turn her back to me. For my vengeance will not now be sated with just the king. No…I was beaten down and locked away by all of them. Royal blood will flow in crimson streams around me now…and my sword will not stop until the last of it is drawn. As she opens the door and we break free of the archive, I slide my sword free. Still she walks ahead of me, unconcerned. Captain Mori turns and hundreds of guests suddenly see. But there is no time to react. I bury my sword in her white flesh and she falls back into my waiting arms. Her mouth opens in surprise and my eyes meet hers. She gasps in realization and my eyes are the last thing she sees. I let her fall._

_Screams rise up all around and alarms sound madly. The captain's face pales as he realizes too late what has been unleashed. They were foolish to think they could control me. They were foolish to think they could use me. His sword rises and mine slashes, claiming a second life in a spray of crimson rain. The screams are everywhere and the alarms are shrill. I watch the captain slump down next to her and I flash step away. Pale forms careen wildly out of my way and none challenge me as I burst out of the Kuchiki home and head for the dimension door. I did not need Princess Mari to cross. The pass I was given is still upon my wrist. No one can stop me. No one._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Yoruichi pushed the children into their playroom and set a guard upon the door. Rikichi and Hotaru ran to join her.

"What was that?" Yoruichi gasped, "What was that thing that killed the princess and her captain?"

Tears streamed down Hotaru's face and Rikichi's was ashen.

"Answer me!" demaded Yoruichi.

"Didn't you see?" said Hotaru in a choked voice.

"No…I was getting the children away."

"Lady Yoruichi…" Rikichi said brokenly, "It was him…It was my captain…or something that used to be him. I don't know what he is now!"

Yoruichi put her hands together and focused, forming a ball of golden energy. She stared into it as the screams around them began to die.

"He heads for the dimension door. He is going to the palace…Kami, what do we do?" Yoruichi whispered, "We have no way into the spirit king's dimension."

"We can take you," said a young voice, "I want to go. We have to go and save him!"

"Takeshi…" whispered Yoruichi, "Takeshi…no…"

Chisaki appeared at her brother's side and their swords rang as they were drawn and crossed.

"Urufuhane!"

"No!" Yoruichi hissed again.

They watched in awe as the winged wolf formed and his wise eyes regarded Yoruichi.

"I will watch over them and they will come to no harm, for truly they are needed, as are you. Trust me, I will shield them. Come…If we do not go, he will be lost."

Yoruichi stared in desperation at the twins as they scrambled onto the back of the waiting wolf. First she, then Rikichi and Hotaru moved to join them. Howling, the winged wolf rose into the air and swept away. Behind them on the Kuchiki grounds, insanity still raged.

On the battleground outside Inuzuri, Renji felt raging torrents of distressed reiatsu flashing all around. Beside him, Zabimaru and Senbonzakura stood silently, their eyes on the horizon. The cold desert was melting around them as the last of the enchantment faded. They knew then that the time had come.

_Take the golden coin into your hand, _said Zabimaru.

Renji froze as Senbonzakura placed a blindfold over his eyes.

_Whatever happens, _the masked warrior warned him, _do not remove this. You cannot lay eyes upon your enemy or all is lost. Use what you have learned. And Renji, no matter what happens, do not hesitate._

_Now focus your energy on the coin. It will take you to the palace. When you arrive, Renji, the battle will begin._

Renji tightened his hand around the golden coin until he felt it dig into his skin.

"This is for Byakuya," he whispered, "I will kill this enemy to free him. I will not look upon him and I will not hesitate!"

He felt a dizzying sensation take hold of him and a flash of vertigo…then he was standing somewhere else. He sensed a room around him. Behind him he sensed double doors, and beyond…a person of great power. In front of him, he sensed a second door opening, and the approach of a terrifyingly strong reiatsu. He knew he wouldn't have any trouble sensing its movements. The feel of it was horribly strong. He drew Zabimaru and released his Shikai.

"You will need more than that weak sword to defeat me…" growled a low, demonic voice.

Renji heard a rush of pounding feet outside the doors and frantic voices. Then his opponent growled softly again and he felt fiery walls rise around them.

"Now we shall not be disturbed. I do not know who you are, but you have royal blood in your lineage. Come…come and meet the fate that all of this royal trash deserves!"


	12. Under the Falling Sakura

"Roar Zabimaru!"

The zanpakuto released and flew in the direction of the enemy reiatsu. Renji felt the impact as sword met sword and power exploded all around them. He swung the sword again, releasing a ringing battle cry and he heard an intake of breath as his enemy moved at flash speed. He felt the next flash step before it happened. There was something familiar about it…_Senka_! Renji turned and met his enemy's sword heavily, shoving it aside and sending Zabimaru winging forward with another wild cry.

He felt wind rising around him and a hiss of motion. Something swirled around him and he felt an impending attack.

"Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

Now the skeletal snake screamed. It curled around Renji. He felt cold dead eyes watching him.

"Pathetic," his enemy hissed softly, "And not nearly enough. I will get by you. You are not strong enough to stop me. No one is! Now move before I cut you down!"

The skeletal snake flashed toward the voice and Renji felt his enemy flash step again. He flash stepped in and slashed, scoring a solid hit.

"Unwise!" said a low voice.

A sword slash tore at his shoulder as he flash stepped free. He turned and loosed the skeletal snake in another sweeping attack. Now he heard harsh laughter. He was slashed again.

"Damn!" he cried, flash stepping away.

His opponent was reading his moves as though from a book! But he said he didn't know Renji! How could this be? How could he read the attacks? How did he know how Renji would move? It was almost as if he was back in the Sereitei fighting someone he knew. He felt a knot of fear rising inside him. Who was this?

The skeletal snake flew forward, this time releasing a huge red blast of fire. He heard a grunt of pain and felt his enemy flash step again. Suddenly, Renji felt the release of a kido spell. He rolled clear and flash stepped in, giving his opponent another hard slash. There was a gasp of pain, then the harsh furious cough of a demon.

"You!" it coughed harshly, "I know who you are!"

"Then you know I will defeat you!" Renji cried, throwing his weight into another blinding assault.

Renji felt something flash through the air and slash at his skin. He was bleeding…and he knew the feel of this…

The demon laughed.

"You are curious, aren't you? You feel his presence and I use his attacks, but you are filled with doubt. Do you not wish to see?" it asked, "Remove you blindfold and look upon me."

The skeletal snakes screeched and curled around Renji as he was pelted with more cutting blades. Renji felt a stab of fear slice through him. Could this be?

_Do not remove your blindfold! _Zabimaru cautioned him.

But blindfold or no, Renji knew what he was feeling and it shook him to the core. He stood frozen in the coil of Zabimaru, his doubts rising up, creating a wall between him and his power.

"You want to know, don't you?" said the growling voice.

There was a pause, then a blinding blast of power struck the curled skeletal snake, shaking it from head to tail.

"Remove the blindfold…know me for who I am," the voice said.

Renji's heart faltered. He felt that presence now…submerged beneath rage and evil…but still alive…

_Renji!_ Zabimaru cried warningly.

The attack was sudden and harsh, sending the skeletal snake tumbling and blowing Renji off of his feet. He rolled and came back to his feet, flash stepping and unleashing blasts of kido.

"Hado # 31, Shakkahou!"

The red flame cannon flashed again and again. Renji found himself grateful for the hours he and Byakuya had spent training on kido.

_Byakuya…_

_"Please don't let this be…don't let this be him!"_

But he felt the reiatsu and Byakuya's was there. He wondered briefly why he should continue to fight blind. He had already figured out this was Byakuya…or something that had control of him. Wouldn't it make more sense to dispense with the disadvantage now that he knew? He reached for the blindfold.

_No! _shouted Zabimaru, _Do not remove it until the battle ends!_

"But what's the point?" Renji yelled, "I've already sensed Byakuya!"

"You should let him see," growled the demon, "Let him look upon his beloved!"

"Byakuya," Renji cried, "Byakuya, if you can hear me…Byakuya…stop!"

The demon laughed and stepped forward again, slashing. Renji spun away, blood rising again on his skin.

"Byakuya, I know you're there! You have to get control of this thing! Stop it, before one of us dies!"

"If any dies, it will be you!" raged the demon, "You may as well stop calling him. He will not answer you!"

"No!" cried Renji, "I don't believe you!"

"Well," said the demon, slashing, "Do you believe this?"

Renji froze as something slashed at his head and the blindfold floated to the ground. He couldn't stop his eyes from rising. And then he couldn't hold back the scream that rose from deep within.

"Halt!" cried the Royal Guard as the winged wolf soared into the palace courtyard. Yoruichi and the others slid down and put their hands into the air warily as the guards approached.

"You are here without permission," said the guard, "You are under arrest!"

Yoruichi signaled the children and they all flash stepped together. As they broke forward and ran into the palace, the winged wolf blocked the door behind them, regarding the Royal Guard with glinting eyes.

"Now how," it asked, "do you plan to get by me?"

Inside the palace, Yoruichi held the children's hands and flash stepped again. She felt the raging reiatsu and knew time was short. She had no choice but to take the children with her. They had to reach Byakuya!

Feet pounded in pursuit and Yoruichi worried that soon they would attack, She swept both of the kids into her arms and flash stepped faster. Takeo, Rikichi and Hotaru were falling behind. She left a reiatsu trail and moved to the limits of her speed. Still, she wasn't certain even that would be enough now.

The reiatsu ahead was dark and disturbed. She felt a demonic presence somewhere near the king's chambers. She flash stepped toward it, no longer hearing pursuit. Suddenly, she stopped. Ahead of her was a large set of double doors. She sensed Byakuya and Renji on the other side. She sent a flash of lightning ahead, blasting open the doors, Running inside, she slid to a stop, staring. A large closed triangular chamber dominated the room. Fire raged hotly around it. Yoruichi knew this power. It could only have come from one place.

"Ryuujin Jakka?" she breathed.

It was certainly a chamber constructed by that zanpakuto. Renji and Byakuya were within with the demon.

Takeo, Rikichi and Hotaru ran into the chamber.

"Royal Guard is coming!" Rikichi warned, panting heavily.

Together, they shoved the great doors closed and did what they could to brace them.

"We can't fight the Royal Guard!" Yoruichi cried, "We'll never hold them. Try to break into the fire chamber! We need to reach them!"

Takeo loosed his shadow wolf and it raced toward the chamber with a shrieking howl. An eagle, a falcon, and a flock of black hawks followed. A pack of red wolves flashed from Takeshi's zanpakuto, and Yoruichi poured her energy into a blinding blast of shunko. The fire around the chamber flared and danced. But the chamber itself, held easily against the assault.

"Ban Kai, Hiwashi Tenrai Hishou!" shouted Rikichi.

His eagle flared with golden fire and crashed into the chamber again. Still, the chamber held.

"Wait!" called a voice from outside the doors, "You must stop!"

A violent blast rocked the room and the prince burst into the room, surrounded by a group of Royal Guard.

"Don't break the chamber!" he warned them, "A powerful force is fighting within. We dare not let it loose in here!"

He slowed and approached them warily. Chisaki and Takeshi pulled away from Yoruichi and ran to the surprised prince.

"What are you two doing here again?" he asked, looking concerned.

"It's our Dad!" Takeshi cried, "We had to come and help him!"

Yoruichi relaxed gradually and nodded.

"Byakuya has been affected in some way. "

The prince nodded.

"I sense the presence of the Omoi Oujou Talisman…I fear it wreaks its havoc on us, once again. I felt my sister's reiatsu decline…as well as the Captain of our Royal Guard. I must warn you, Lord Byakuya faces grave consequences when this is over! But for now, there is nothing we can do…We can only wait and hope the power of the talisman will be broken."

"No!" screamed Renji in terror, "No!"

Harsh laughter assaulted his ears and the twisted demonic form that had been Byakuya flash stepped toward him. He still retained a somewhat recognizable form, but the tall, graceful form was bent and twisted, the face a mask of rage and hatred. His skin had turned leathery and hands and feet now ended in huge, awful claws. He still wielded Senbonzakura, but the zanpakuto had turned black and the blades that broke from it were coal black. Renji stared in horror as Zabimaru screamed for him to move. Senbonzakura slashed and blood sprayed around him. Renji flash stepped away and almost fell, gasping in pain.

"B-Bya…" he hissed brokenly.

And he knew now why he wasn't supposed to look, because how could he fight now? How could he kill Byakuya? Even as twisted and overtaken as Byakuya was, Renji was still in love with him!

"Zabimaru!" he screamed, "I can't!"

_You must! _cried the zanpakuto, _You must or we are all going to die…Byakuya, Senbonzakura, me, and you! Renji, you must…You must call the skeletal dragon king!_

"I can't!" Renji cried, his voice breaking, "I can't kill him!"

If you do not break the power of the talisman, we are all lost! Renji, the twins are here…Yoruichi, Rikichi, Takeo, Hotaru! Will you doom all of them as well? Byakuya knew what was going to happen! He knew he would be overtaken and controlled. He is counting on you to free him.

"But to free him, I may end up killing him!" Renji cried, almost sobbing, "I can't do this!"

The demon flash stepped and tore at Renji again, sending another spray of blood in all directions and tearing a cry of pain from his throat.

"Aren't you even going to try to live?" mocked the twisted form, staring at him from a short distance away, "I am coming for you…and when you fall, I will kill the spirit king. I will kill the entire royal family. They will pay for forcing me into dormancy. My power was never meant to be controlled! Prepare yourself! You are going to die!"

Tears flowed in streams down Renji's face and his chest heaved, but when the demon moved, he flash stepped clear and raised Zabimaru again.

"Oh…" said the mocking voice, "Did you find some backbone after all, cur? Come then! Unleash your best attack and I'll unleash mine. Let's see whose power is stronger!"

Renji stood in awe as the demon rose in something that resembled Byakuya's Shukkei, but it was black and clouded in dark fire. He gasped softly.

"Byakuya…if you can hear me…please stop," Renji pleaded, "Don't make me do this!"

"Call your attack now, fool, if indeed you have one that is worthy…I won't wait for you to start fighting for real any longer."

Renji felt something break inside him and rage poured forth. He had never felt anything like it. The horrible truth that he was going to have to attack Byakuya…that he might even kill him, sent relentless rage rocketing through him from head to toe. Fire flared around his body and the demon he faced stared intently. He hovered in the air now, ready to release his attack as Renji raised Zabimaru with an enraged scream.

"Nenshou," cried Renji, "Doragon Kukuou, Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake swelled with red flame, growing and screeching in an explosion of light and sound. It rose up into the air and fire flared all around it as it twisted and morphed into the shape of a huge, shining red dragon. Its cry broke over the room, shattering the chamber and sending the others in the room diving for cover. The dragon rose up and turned toward the demon, its mad screech shaking the very foundation of the palace.

The dark demon form soared forward, firing black fire into the face of the approaching dragon. The dragon screamed again and swept forward on a collision course with the demon. As the closed on each other, Renji felt his heart come undone. He wanted desperately to close his eyes, but he couldn't tear them away from what was happening. If he had to kill Byakuya, then he decided that he was going to force himself to watch as his lover fell.

Time slowed as the two forms met and red and black light exploded outward. Screams of demon, dragon and soul reaper rose together as the fire flashed around them and the two huge forms crashed to the ground. Zabimaru exploded in Renji's hand, sending him tumbling to the debris ridden floor. Black petals burst from somewhere above and rained down on the room below. Slowly, the dust settled. For a moment, no one moved. Then Renji dragged his bloody, broken form toward the fallen body that lay beneath the debris in the middle of the flaming ruins.

"Byakuya!" he cried, "Byakuya!"

He dropped to his knees, digging madly into the debris and pulling a pale, motionless form free. As he did, Renji froze in terror. A dark shape rose out of Byakuya's body and moved threateningly towards a defenseless Renji. Everyone froze as evil laughter sounded around them. A tentative, pale hand rose, still wielding a shaking zanpakuto.

"Gokei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…" a soft voice said.

Pink blades rose into the air and surrounded the dark talisman in a swirling sphere that collapsed inward, then exploded, sending a shockwave through the room. A demon voice screamed madly and faded into nothing. The extended zanpakuto wavered and shimmered, before bursting apart and falling to the ground in a shower of petals. The now empty hand fell.

"Byakuya," Renji sobbed, pulling the pale form close.

The noble looked at Renji with deep gratitude. He found he couldn't speak. His head fell against Renji's shoulder and his mind disappeared into blackness.


	13. Hajime and the Spirit King

Renji held Byakuya protectively against him and tried to force his mind to focus. He was aware that he and Byakuya were bleeding profusely and in need of medical care, but his eyes blurred and refused to stay open. Slowly, he sank to the floor with his body pressed close to Byakuya's and let the darkness take over. His mind drifted for a time. He seemed to float aimlessly until a voice rose out of the darkness and caught his attention.

_Renji Abarai…_the voice called.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

_I am your king. _

The spirit king?

"Your…majesty?" Renji replied questioningly.

_This one favors Hajime, _observed the king, looking down at Byakuya's sleeping form. The noble rested, even now, in Renji's arms. The king moved closer and touched his face gently. And Renji noticed suddenly that although he could see the king's silhouette, his face was shadowed. Byakuya stirred softly and opened his eyes. The king studied him carefully.

_He needs you to return his heart, _the king told Renji.

Renji gazed at the king uncomprehendingly. The king reached out and removed the sakura pendant from around Renji's neck and placed it on Byakuya. The noble gazed up at the king with wondering eyes, and when the king held out his hand, Byakuya took hold of it and allowed the king to bring him to his feet. The king leaned forward and kissed Byakuya once on each cheek. The noble bowed his head.

_I thank you Lord Byakuya and you Renji Abarai, for ending the threat of the Omoi Oujou Talisman. It is an evil that has persisted for many years, one brought into being because of my daughter's jealousy. As you have done this, I thought you should know the true story of what happened to Hajime Kuchiki._

The scene around them began to fade and they felt themselves carried back in time. When the space around them cleared, they were in a small clearing in the woods, beside a lake with a lovely waterfall. Beneath the waterfall, a tall, pale skinned man with raven black hair and dark blue eyes, tilted his head back, letting the water run over the back of his head and down the length of his straight back. He tossed his head and gently shook the water out of his hair. A shadowed form approached him and wrapped warm arms around him, nuzzling his neck gently and letting his hands rove all over the noble's lovely skin.

"Hajime," the king said affectionately, "you know when you do this, I cannot resist you."

The noble sank more deeply into the king's embrace.

"I do not recall saying you needed to resist. You are my king. If there is something you want from me, by all means, it is yours."

The king turned the young noble and pulled him closer, bringing their mouths together warmly. Hajime's mouth opened and the king slipped his tongue inside, gently exploring every inch of its sweet depths, curling their tongues together, while a searching hand drifted down and laced their fingers lightly together. Hajime sighed with contentment, which sent a tremor through the king.

"Hajime…" the king breathed in his ear.

The hot breath tickled the noble's neck and sent a shiver through him. The king pushed him back against the rocks and plundered his mouth again, lingering inside, stroking every surface with light, delicate touches. The noble moaned softly.

"Ah…my king, when you do this, _I_ cannot resist _you_!" Hajime breathed.

The king tightened his embrace.

"Then let us not resist. Let us make the most of this lovely day, my Hajime."

He pulled the young lord down into the shallow water and Hajime laid back, enjoying the riled motion of it on his skin, and the light misted spray from the waterfall. The king laid next to him, leaning over him and continuing the warm exploration of his mouth and the gentle brush of searching hands on the noble's soft skin. Hajime's responding touches were enticing and respectfully placed. One did not make love, he thought, with the maker of all things, without every move being very much by his leave. The king, it seemed, loved both the young lord's touches and the loving respect with which they were offered and it ignited a desire in him to show his appreciation with the continuation of this genuine and passionate exchange.

His hands traveled the curves of Hajime's body, much as they had in the creation of the very first of the nobles in his lineage, and the king silently congratulated himself on having made these nobles well, both strong defenders of justice in the realm, and supreme examples of their maker's love of beauty in all things.

Hajime moved more restlessly now, his eyes brightly lit, his lips honoring the king's body with sensuous brushings and hushed whispers of affection. His heart raced softly under the king's warm fingertips and he breathed in soft, heated sighs.

"You are so beautiful, Hajime!" the king exclaimed breathlessly.

"If I am," the young noble panted, "then it's only because you made me that way…"

The respect in those words…the happy acknowledgment! The king was truly touched, and he let the sentiment run all through his body, out through his hands, and into the touches he gave Hajime. It made the young lord shiver with pleasure.

"Hajime…Hajime…will you give yourself to me?" the king whispered into the warm shell of an ear.

"I withhold nothing from my lord," Hajime responded, "I mean to serve my lord in all things…and in all ways."

The king placed a tender kiss on Hajime's lips.

"I want to give you a gift, Hajime," the king said softly, "I want to make a child with you."

"With…" Hajime said smiling, "with…me?"

The king nodded, his fingers tracing the young lord's lips.

"With you."

Hajime brushed a cheek against the king's fingers and followed with his lips.

"But…wouldn't that cause…jealousy?" he asked softly, "We are always careful not to dishonor our queen."

"Yes," the king agreed, "and she appreciates this. I assure you, she takes no issue with this decision. I already have heirs. Ours is a friendly, happy marriage of convenience, Hajime, and the queen loves you well for making me so content."

Hajime gave him a pleased smile.

"Then, if it pleases you, we shall make a child, my lord…but…"

The words were lost in the rush of the king's passion. His mouth descended on Hajime's, stopping the passage of words, taking the young lord's breath away in a blinding flurry of kisses and sighs. He touched Hajime's thighs and they parted easily for him. Sinking into the core of that beautiful, noble form, the king released his reiatsu, carefully joining it with the noble's, weaving the two into one. Hajime gave a deeply pleasured moan at the binding of their spirit energy and wrapped his body tightly around his king's as the king's power glowed softly around them. Their bodies moved against each other in heavy, passionate thrusts now, and Hajime could neither stop the soft cries that broke from his lips, nor tame the wild tremors shaking his young body.

"My lord!" he whispered breathlessly, clinging to the king's body, "My king…"

The king's power flashed around them, lighting their bodies and sending heavy currents of sensation through them. The king's body shuddered against Hajime's and Hajime cried out in unrestrained pleasure. The king's head bowed gently in release and they rode out the waves of pleasure together, their eyes locked as tightly as their trembling forms. Sated and relaxed, they indulged in a soft display of warm kisses and soothing touches as the water rained down around them.

The king smiled down at Hajime as the young noble lay beneath him, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. He touched a hand to Hajime's chest and blue light flared brightly. When it faded, Hajime felt a soft weight rested there and heard a lovely tiny cry.

"I wondered how…" Hajime began, and was silenced with a tender kiss.

"I am your king and creator, Hajime," he said softly, "All things are possible."

The scene faded and Byakuya and Renji felt themselves return from the past.

_This, _the king said, _is the truth of who Hajime was, and it is the memory I console myself with when I start to remember what happened to him._

"What did happen, your majesty?" Renji asked softly.

We never told anyone but my queen about the child, but Princess Mari somehow discovered what we had done…and she concerned herself that I loved Hajime too much, and her not enough. I did not realize the hatred that she felt for him, so I offered him no protection as the princess took his life apart and then struck at the two of us by creating the Omoi Oujou Talisman. By the time I realized what she had done, it was too late…and my Hajime was lost, taken down by the Royal Guard with the talisman still embedded in his body, and beheaded without any form of justice. A day does not go by that I don't regret the loss of my Hajime.

"But why couldn't you bring him back? You are king," Renji said quietly, "Can't you pretty much do what you want?"

He noticed then, that Byakuya and the king were both smiling as understanding passed between them.

"Renji," Byakuya said softly, "when the king created our worlds, he sought not to control everything, but to allow us to make our own choices as our lives proceed down the road stretched out before us. He accepted…and we, in turn, must accept that our lives are collisions of choices and blended fates. He would not create the rules of our existence only to violate them, himself. We…and our lives…are light and dark both, guided by choice and fate. It has always been thus, and so it will always be."

The king smiled and rested a warm palm against Byakuya's cheek.

I thank you, Lord Byakuya, for taking on the torment of the talisman, so that you and Renji could finally destroy it. I am glad it is gone…and you have honored Hajime and all of the Kuchiki clan with what you have done.

Byakuya was still smiling, but it had faded somewhat.

"But," he said softly, "In the doing of that task, I took the life of the princess and her captain. There is a price yet to be paid for that."

The king nodded.

Your fate has yet to be decided, Lord Byakuya. As you are aware, it is not my place to interfere with the events to take place. I do grieve the death of my daughter…the loss of my captain, but their choices also led them to that fate. I only wish for you to receive justice. Decide for yourself how best to seek it.

"So," Renji said, the anger starting to burn within him, "You're saying you won't do anything to help Byakuya? Even after he shattered the talisman and gave you peace in your memories of Hajime? There isn't enough evidence of what your princess did to clear Byakuya! You know there isn't! He's going to be executed! So you'll just stand aside and let that happen?"

"Renji," said Byakuya calmly, "don't you understand? We have been given everything we need to succeed in this. We only need to make our choices and find our fate."

Now Renji was furious.

"How can you say that! You want to just leave things to chance? Bya…they're going to kill you! Do you understand that?"

"That may or may not happen, Renji," Byakuya said softly, "There are many choices yet to be made, many actions to be taken before this is decided."

"You're going to let this rest on chance?" Renji said unbelievingly.

"I am choosing to trust the wisdom of my king," Byakuya replied, looking into the king's shadow-obscured face, "I will accept whatever fate that trust yields."

The king embraced Byakuya, then stepped away, releasing him.

You do favor Hajime in so many ways, Lord Byakuya. Not just in the way you look, but in how you conduct yourself. I am proud of what I created when I created your clan. You do honor to your family. Be proud.

Byakuya nodded.

_It is time now to return you. I only wanted to give the two of you this gift, this truth that I have carried alone about the love I had for Hajime. I wish you well and I will watch over you._

He started to turn away, but Renji's voice stopped him.

"Wait…I have one more question."

The king looked back in askance.

"The baby…what happened to him?" Renji asked.

The king smiled.

When Hajime realized what Princess Mari had created, he set out on a mission to destroy the talisman. Before he did, he placed the infant in the care of a close friend…a friend in the peasant family…Abarai.

"Abarai?" Renji gasped softly, "My family?"

Yes…Abarai. He knew it would not be safe for our child to remain in the royal household, or even among the nobles, so the infant was entrusted to them and when Hajime died, I honored his wish to allow the child to remain with them. Our child was not meant to rule…so I could not raise him. So now, the love Hajime and I share runs within some members of your family, Renji Abarai. That blood runs in your veins. I like to think that, just maybe…it is the continued effect of that love that brought the two of you together.

Renji stared in silence as the king turned and walked slowly away from them. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned into Byakuya's arms. The noble planted a warm kiss on his lips

"Renji," he said softly, "We must go. There is much to be done if my life is to be spared."

Renji took his hand and they passed back into their world, sinking down into their bodies that still lay silent and unmoving, among the debris from their battle. Renji opened his eyes and was warmed when he saw that the pendant the king had moved from his throat to Byakuya's was still on Byakuya.

"It was real," he whispered, letting his eyes close again, "It was real!"

As he surrendered to unconsciousness again, he felt the warmth of Byakuya's hand on his.


	14. The Spirit King's Gift

Renji opened his eyes and looked up into Byakuya's calm cobalt eyes, blinking to make sure he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Bya!" he said, trying to sit up, then gasping softly and falling back, "I thought I killed you!"

"Really, Renji, you've gotten much more skilled…but you still have not surpassed me yet. I was injured, but I am healing well. I was more concerned about you. Renji…I am sorry. I never should have agreed to let you be the one to oppose me…but there was no other strong enough to overcome me while the talisman controlled me. And there was no other who would have gone to the lengths you would to protect my life. I never thought for a moment you were going to kill me."

Renji smiled.

"How could you know that when I didn't even know it myself?" he asked.

Byakuya sighed softly.

"I know that because I know you, Renji. You would not let me die. I feel it in my heart…the heart you protected for me while I faced this nightmare. I owe you, Renji. There is no other I could have entrusted with my life or my heart."

He leaned forward and kissed Renji gently.

"So what happens now?" Renji asked quietly, "Can we…go home?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I must face trial, Renji. Whatever the circumstances, I did kill the princess and a captain of the Royal Guard. I must be tried and provide an explanation for my actions."

Renji frowned.

"But why have a trial? You mean…"

"What I mean is that although you and I and a few others know about the princess and the talisman, many do not believe the talisman existed…and I cannot provide proof of it."

"So what will we do?"

"We will tell the truth and give testimony to my character. If the ones judging me see that it was far out of line with my character to do this, they may believe me. Or someone among the witnesses may have proof. They may believe what is contained in Hajime's diary. The diary of a clan leader is not able to be a lie. The book itself is enchanted to only log the truth."

"So you think that when they see what's in that diary, they'll understand."

"They will not see the diary itself. They will see only the parts that relate to the princess…by order of the king. You know why, Renji," Byakuya said, touching the sakura pendant at his throat.

"But that means they might have doubts. Bya, I don't like this. It seems like there is so much working against you!"

"Don't worry, Renji. We will find a way."

"Lord Byakuya?" said a voice from the doorway, "It is time. We must go."

"Go where?" objected Renji, "Wait! I'm coming too! Byakuya, where are they taking you?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I am to say good-bye to the children and then I will be taken to a cell to await trial," he explained.

Renji dragged himself to his feet.

"Well, I'm going, too."

"Renji, you just…"

"No!" he said firmly, "They are our children, Byakuya. I need to be there too."

Byakuya nodded.

"Yes, Renji, of course you do."

Byakuya followed the guards out the door with Renji following a step behind.

"When will you come home?" Takeshi asked Byakuya, clinging to his father, his young body shaking softly.

Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"We shall see each other again soon, Takeshi. Do not worry," he answered quietly.

Chisaki sat leaned against his other side, unable to speak at all.

"Dad," Takeshi said softly, "we know about the trial. We know…"

"Then you must also know that this is the way things work in our world. I will have a trial…and I will have the chance to defend myself. Trust in that, Takeshi."

"But…what if they decide you are guilty?" the boy said, tears in his voice, "What if…"

"Hush now. There is nothing to be gained by all of this. Things will move forward as they will. There are many here who will argue on my behalf. I believe things will be okay. It is time for you to go. I love you both…and I will be with you again soon."

Takeshi tightened his arms around Byakuya.

"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" he sobbed.

Chisaki's arms tightened around him as well and he could feel her body tremble with silent cries.

Renji sat on a chair nearby, silent and pale, his eyes intense. He saw Byakuya glance in his direction and forced himself to his feet. He calmly took Chisaki's hand and gently pulled her free. Byakuya kissed her on a tear-stained cheek and squeezed her hand. Byakuya put his hands under Takeshi's clenched arms and pulled him away, stopping the boy's objections with a gentle kiss on the forehead, and a calm, loving gaze.

"You will go now with Yoruichi to stay with Kisuke Urahara while I am here. You will return home to us soon, I promise you."

He was still crying, but he nodded silently and joined Renji and Chisaki as they left the room together. When they were gone, Prince Kazuhiko stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Thank you," Byakuya said softly, "It disturbed me greatly to think of having to say good-bye to them from inside a prison cell."

The prince looked at him in silence for a moment.

"Lord Byakuya, I do grieve for my sister, but I also know what she was capable of. My heart breaks when I think of how she used you. But so few know the truth of this. However shall we defend what you did when most would not even accept the existence of the talisman?"

"I do not know, your highness. I cannot escape the fact that, talisman or no, it was my hand, my sword that took the life of the princess. I will not be judged innocent of that. All that remains is to argue the details of it…and hope there is enough evidence to convince those who doubt, of the forces that drove me to it."

The prince turned away and stared out the window, across the green meadow to the sakura grove. He released his breath in a heaving sigh.

"You don't understand, Lord Byakuya. You may not be able to find justice here…" he paused, looking back at Byakuya meaningfully, "just as Hajime was denied justice all of those years ago…"

Byakuya blinked, but remained silent.

"I know what she did to him," the prince admitted, his breath leaving a fine mist on the windowpane, "I knew then, but the ones who were with her took action as soon as they stopped Hajime. They didn't even give him a trial. They beheaded him then and there as soon as they had pulled him free of my father. And there is something I saw that no one else did…not even the king."

Byakuya looked up in surprise.

"He was already dying. When the talisman forced him to attack with his blade…he…turned it on himself instead. He was already dying when they beheaded him. He died protecting his king…and after that, no one would so much as speak his name, Lord Byakuya. Your own relatives distanced themselves from him, even when he died a hero."

"Your Highness, how is this possible?" Byakuya asked softly, "I know how powerful the talisman was. I could not have resisted it, even had I not been forced to accept it under duress."

"Hajime was a powerful noble, Lord Byakuya, but it was not power nor nobility that led him to act as he did. It was love. Love would not allow him to take the life of his king. Love overpowered the will of the talisman. Yes…I know what was between them. My father won't speak of it…but I discovered it, just the same. I ask that you will guard this information carefully. Inscribe it in your family histories and clear Hajime's name, but please keep what they shared, in your confidence."

"I promise you," Byakuya said softly, "That if I am able, I will inscribe it as you have asked…and I will not break the king's confidence."

The prince nodded.

"There are many in powerful positions here who were influenced by my sister. They will work hard to deny you justice, Lord Byakuya. I must be careful that, even in supporting you, I do not step over certain boundaries, but I will protect you inasmuch as I am able."

"Your support, in whatever form, is appreciated, your highness."

The prince turned toward the door and Jun and Ken appeared in the doorway. The prince paused beside the vice captains.

"See to it that Lord Byakuya is treated with the respect he deserves. Do not allow harm to come to him as he waits for trial. Make him comfortable and protect him. See to this personally. You know, firsthand, how treacherous my sister's acts were. You were used by her as well, so I feel Lord Byakuya is safe under your protection."

As Byakuya rose and stepped forward, Renji returned to the room and watched silently as the vice captain's approached Byakuya to lead him away. The noble rose calmly and extended his wrists, waiting. Jun and Ken stared for a moment, then Jun laid a hand on Byakuya's wrist and lowered it. Byakuya gazed at them in surprise.

"Isn't it customary that the prisoner's spiritual pressure be sealed away?" he asked softly.

Jun nodded.

"It is standard practice…but it is also customary that those in high service of the king be trusted to face trial unbound. We trust that you will honor your connection with our king by not attempting escape."

Byakuya nodded and took his place between them, with Renji following silently in their wake. He was surprised again when he was led, not back to the main set of cells, but to one of the towers. They climbed a long stairway and came to a guarded door. The guards nodded, allowing them inside. As they passed into the room, Byakuya noticed that the door locked only from the inside…and that the room was comfortably furnished.

"We will bring whatever you might need, sir," said Jun, "Just speak to your guards. They will see to your needs. Renji is welcome to come and go as he wishes. You needn't be kept apart in your waiting."

The vice captains bowed and left. Byakuya sat down on the bed and stared quietly at the floor. Renji crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"What do we do now?" he asked softly.

"We will do as we must, Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "We will wait…but at least we needn't wait alone and apart. It is late. Are you…planning to stay with me?"

"Are you kidding?" Renji asked, forcing a smile, "This is way better than my quarters! The king must like you…"

He trailed off as Byakuya reached up and traced his lips with a warm fingertip.

"Arigato, Renji. I think I've spent far too much of my life alone."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Vice Captain, welcome," the head captain said as Rikichi entered his office, "I imagine that you know why I have called you here."

Rikichi bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Yes, Head Captain," he replied softly.

"With Captain Kuchiki facing trial, you must officially assume command of Squad Six. You are vice captain, still, but you will be acting captain until Captain Kuchiki's fate is determined."

"Yes sir…but…"

"You needn't say the words Rikichi. Byakuya Kuchiki is irreplaceable. But in his absence, I have every confidence you will act well in his stead. And…I expect you will join us when the captains go to testify on Captain Kuchiki's behalf."

Rikichi stared.

"All of the captains are…"

"Yes…all of them…myself included. You will, I hope, be willing to testify to his character and accomplishments?"

"Of course, Head Captain!"

"Good," the head captain said, nodding, "for you have shared many years of service with him. Your word should carry weight with those judging him."

"Do you think so?" Rikichi asked softly.

"I don't just think it," he told Rikichi, "I know it for a fact."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Eri Kuchiki as Hotaru entered the chambers of the Council of Kuchiki Elders.

"I am Lord Byakuya's representative," she announced.

"How can that be?" asked Nori, the head councilor, "You were disowned…"

Hotaru strode to Councilor Nori and handed him a set of documents.

"These just arrived at the Kuchiki manor," she told him, smiling, "Lord Byakuya has officially made me his adoptive sister…and has acknowledged and registered the fact that I am of Kuchiki blood…whether or not I was disowned."

Nori studied the documents carefully.

"Council notes that Hotaru Kuchiki now represents the family of clan leader, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki. Now then, the agenda…First, council will…"

"Excuse me, sir," Hotaru interrupted, "but there is an urgent matter I must bring to council's attention."

"Oh, do shut up!" snapped Eri, "We don't need you causing trouble here."

"Far from causing trouble, I intend to offer protection to our clan leader," Hotaru explained.

"Our clan leader murdered Princess Mari and her captain in cold blood in front of many witnesses!" Eri said angrily, "He will get what is coming to him…and you will lose his protection!"

"Not so," Hotaru said calmly, "We all know that if we lose my cousin…I mean, my brother, that our clan will lose standing among the nobles. I dare say that you do not want that!"

"No," Nori said, barely restraining a smile, "We do not. So…what do you ask of council, Hotaru?"

Hotaru smiled at him.

"We need to travel to the spirit king's realm and provide him with what support we are able to give him," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Renji…why aren't you sleeping?" Byakuya asked quietly.

Renji sighed, wondering how Byakuya had known. He was trying to be quiet and he hadn't let his reiatsu become overly disturbed, but Byakuya had a tendency to sense these things.

"I can't stop thinking about the trial. I'm just worried, Byakuya. You can't blame me for that."

"No," the noble replied gently, "but perhaps I can distract you from it."

He brought his lips to Renji's and kissed him tenderly, gazing warmly into his lover's deep brown eyes.

It was close to midnight and nearly silent, except for the soft ticking of a clock on the wall. Outside the tower window, the full moon shone and a sea of stars twinkled brightly. They couldn't have asked for a prettier night, but Renji couldn't enjoy it, knowing that with the rise of the sun, they would face the trial that could cost Byakuya his life. He gazed back at Byakuya and met his lips firmly, but inside he felt cold and alone.

Byakuya reached up to run his fingers through the length of his lover's red hair and curled his other hand around the back of Renji's neck, drawing him in for another, deeper kiss. Byakuya's tongue stroked his lips questioningly and Renji's lips parted for him, allowing him entrance to that sweet, familiar domain. He explored Renji's mouth slowly and lingeringly, touching each surface as though Inuzuri had never happened, as if they had only now found each other for the first time. Renji moaned and curled his tongue warmly around the noble's, returning each tender touch with touches of his own, his hands clenching Byakuya's sleeves and pulling him closer.

Byakuya's lips moved on to trace the surfaces of his face, following each curve, each dip, and every black line. His cheek and hair brushed the side of Renji's face enticingly as he moved on to trace the shell of his lover's ear, linger under his earlobe, then move on to the tattooed throat. Now lips and tongue gave way to gentle contact with his teeth and Renji felt his stomach tighten as a dizzy wave of pleasure passed through him. He held the noble tightly against him and thrust his hips upward, causing intense warmth to flare between them in response to the wonderful friction. Byakuya sighed against Renji's throat, the warm breath sending another wave of pleasure through Renji. He ran his fingers through the noble's silken black hair as his lover's mouth descended on his throat and chest, teasing him delicately until Renji's body writhed wantonly beneath him and the redhead gave a deep longing sigh.

Byakuya brought his lips back to Renji's ear and teased it with warm breath again as one hand fell to his lover's thighs and gently parted them. He entered the redhead slowly, pausing now and again to brush his cheek lightly against Renji's, to catch a soft earlobe in his teeth and pleasure it with his tongue, then to brush lips gently against the lines of his throat, breathing his name softly into the night air. By the time his length was fully inside Renji, the redhead was moaning deeply into his hair and practically begging him to move faster.

When he did move again, it was like the floor had given way beneath Renji. He had the dizzying feeling of falling and his legs tightened around Byakuya. He inhaled slowly and released the noble's name in a smiling, shaky breath. A tremor shook the noble and he gave in to the redhead's silent plea for him to move faster, to penetrate more deeply. He trailed a line of teasing bites up the side of Renji's throat as their bodies moved together and both found themselves suddenly breathless. Byakuya thrust deeply into Renji and released, moaning with pleasure and panting softly against Renji's chest. Renji's body rose up sharply against him and the redhead buried his face in the raven black hair and released as well, gasping softly to regain his breath.

Byakuya felt a wave of dizziness pass through him and he dropped down beside his lover, resting his head against the redhead's warm shoulder. As they rested together, they were surprised by a blue light that rose up around them and a soft voice that broke into their reverie.

_In honor of your love, let me offer you this gift._

Both lovers froze and stared with wide eyes as their reiatsu rose up above them and wove itself together. It glowed and shifted, molding itself softly into human form and sinking down slowly, coming to rest on Renji's chest and shoulder. The tiny infant released a soft cry, then its tiny eyes opened and blinked at the world it had just entered. Stunned into silence, Renji curled an arm around the baby boy and Byakuya shifted so his hair tickled the infant's side and he looked into the small dark eyes, smiling gently.

Neither could think of a single thing to say, so they accepted the king's unexpected gift with silent gratitude. When they found their voices again, they chose a name for the newborn…_Hajime._


	15. Justice is not Blind

Ichimaru Gin was more than a little miffed at the recklessness of Sosuke Aizen's latest escapade. It wasn't enough that he had snatched the noble yet again and slept with Byakuya in his arms, but he had, for some reason (possibly to enrage Renji Abarai to the point of deadly violence) caused the noble to crawl all over him. It had nearly been enough to drive Gin crazy with jealousy. He was weary of always playing the substitute lover…and it didn't look as though Sosuke would ever be able to get his mind off of Byakuya Kuchiki. But that was not even the worst of it. Now the evil leader was off to the very realm of the spirit king, dressed in a Royal Guard uniform he had purloined from an injured Byakuya, and then mended.

It was insanity. He wanted to overthrow the spirit king himself and Byakuya would have done it for him…and died…if only Aizen hadn't interfered. Now, he wanted to interfere again and this time he planned to take the chance of ruining his own carefully laid plans just to, once again, try to save the noble's life.

"Ridiculous…" he muttered.

"Gin?" Aizen queried softly, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"Oh, do stop trying to get back in my good graces. You and I both know what you're up to, Sosuke. Off to save your sweet prince, yet again, eh? And I'm left behind to take care of things while you chase your would-be lover! I should just kill you and not wait for you to die trying to save him!"

"Ah," Aizen said slipping his arms around Gin's slender waist and hugging him from behind, "but you misunderstand. I was not ready to spring my plan…and this trip is good reconnaissance for my attempt. It will yield a lot of really helpful information. I assure you, Gin, this is a useful endeavor."

"Hmpf," Gin huffed, "Just how stupid do you think I am!"

Sosuke bit down on the pale skin of Gin's neck and sucked deeply until Gin winced. He released and slowly stroked the reddened skin with his tongue.

"You," he said, "are not stupid. You are, in fact, exceedingly crafty. I love being with you you, because I never know when you'll stop playing games with me, and stick a knife in my back. That's not something I would find with Byakuya."

"No," said Gin softly, "with him it's a very dysfunctional fairy tale. Instead of his knight in shining armor, you're the evil anti-prince, just wanting to fuck the living daylights out of him, but wanting him to _want_ you to fuck the living daylights out of him! When will you see that it will never happen! You'll either have to force him or just forget this nonsense!"

"It was bad enough forcing him into submission to make him obey me, Gin. To have forced him after that would have destroyed what little the punishment left behind. I couldn't do that."

"You could have. You just should have done what I did…drug him senseless and screw him to your heart's content. The drugs even made him think he enjoyed it."

Aizen bit down on Gin's shoulder again, making another crimson mark.

"You really are a snake…Gin," he said softly.

Gin's eyes glinted and he almost hissed with delight when Aizen forced him down on the bed and took him with such fury that he nearly lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

_It is strange that here, awaiting a trial that could lead to my execution, I could find any kind of peace or respite, that my heart could know joy like this. Renji and I have been given an amazing gift. I sit with Hajime rested against my shoulder, feeling the softness of newborn skin under my fingertips, and my heart and mind have grown calm again. Renji is dressed and ready to leave to verify for himself the safety of my route into and out of the Hall of Judgment. He comes to my side and kisses Hajime gently on the top of his head, then leans in to kiss me. I smile up at him as he steps away._

"_How do you do that?" he asks, a troubled shine in his eyes, "How do you manage to look so happy with everything that's going on?"_

"_I am happy, Renji. I do have much yet to face that is not pleasant, but I won't deny myself the beauty of this…this miracle, Renji. It's…like the king told Hajime…All things are possible. That, I think, was the message he was sending us, Renji. He believes we can find our way back from here, and although I don't yet see the way it will happen…I feel that it will. If there was something I could do to affect my fate, some step I could take, I would take it, but right now, my task is to wait…to let you and others play their part. While I wait, I will not wait in agony. I will feel whatever joy I am given…because if I let those moments go by and spend them on anxiety, what good have I done? I have then only lost the sweetness in life that could have been mine. Renji…we have our own child, the pure joining of the two of us…something I thought couldn't happen. If this can happen, Renji, it gives me hope that we will soon leave this place together and go home._

_He nods wordlessly , then leans down for another lingering kiss before turning away and leaving the room. Hajime coos softly against my shoulder and stirs from time to time as I close my eyes and just breathe to keep my reiatsu calm._

_I hear the door open and close and there is an odd, familiar feel to the approaching reiatsu. My eyes blink open and I see that a member of the Royal Guard has come. I look up, waiting. My mind numbs in surprise as he lets his eyes come to rest upon mine. I consider raising the alarm, but I remember that this is not over yet…and there may yet be need for Sosuke Aizen's input._

_He approaches me without speaking, his eyes on Hajime. I wait until he stands close enough to reach out and touch us._

"_I think that is close enough…Sosuke," I say quietly, "I don't know why you're here or why you've chanced getting this close to me. Perhaps you are testing the security around me…planning some kind of…"_

"_I wanted to see you," he interrupts, "I had to know that you are safe."_

"_I hardly call being held for a trial that could lead to my execution, safe, but as you see, I am content for the time being."_

"_And you have a newborn…I didn't know that you and Renji had decided to have another child. He is beautiful, Byakuya."_

_He doesn't cross the invisible boundary I've set, but merely gazes down at us._

"_Why have you come…really?" I ask._

_He lowers his eyes._

"_Things have gone awry. I didn't figure into the plans I made that the talisman would cause you to kill the princess and her captain. It is an error of judgment that I can't seem to accept. I do not want you to face execution, so I am here to try to find a way out of this for you. The most obvious way is for me to spirit you out of here. It would be easy to use my zanpakuto to get you out. But you would be an outlaw, not able to return to the Sereitei. Your family would have to come to Hueco Mundo to see you…"_

"_I will not do that," I tell him softly._

_He nods._

"_As expected, of course. Bya, will you never make things easier for yourself? Why must you always take the more difficult path?"_

"_Sosuke, you are not taking the easiest path either…"_

_He stares silently._

"_You know you could have used me to overthrow the king. When Hajime was forced by the talisman to attack the king, his…devotion to the king stopped him. I haven't the closeness with the king he had…I wouldn't have been able to resist…any more than I could resist when compelled to kill the princess."_

"_I know…and I told you before you came here that I do not think it is worth the cost."_

"_Even though I constantly defy you? Even though over and over I offer nothing but that defiance that would make you kill any other…yet with me, you do nothing to stop it?"_

_He reaches out and touches my face._

"_I can't help it, Byakuya. I am in love with you. I know you won't return it…but I won't deny myself the small pleasures I find in moments when I am close to you. I feel different when I am with you…Byakuya…when I'm with you, I stop thinking about wanting to overthrow the king or rule the world. You would be enough for me. And it makes me sorry…sorry for what I did to you. If there was anything in my life that I could take back, that I would do over, that is it."_

_He touches Hajime gently on the cheek. I freeze, staring._

"_I wish for such a simpler existence when I'm with you, Byakuya. I wish we were back in the Sereitei…that I had realized this sooner and…"_

"_It wouldn't have happened, Sosuke," I tell him quietly, "I was the shell of a person back then. Renji is the only reason I became whole again."_

"_I could have made you whole…if…"_

"_No…" I say softly, "There is only one who could."_

"_You know that's not true, Bya. You know that love makes all things possible. It made me want for things that weren't enough before. It made me, one who wanted to control the known universe, desire so much less…"_

"_I didn't know you believed in love, Sosuke," I tell him, "I didn't know you could let it close enough to make you vulnerable. It will cause you to take one chance too many. You will be caught and you will face punishment for your crimes…those you visited upon me, but also those you inflicted on all of those others you stepped on and used to position yourself for power."_

_He slips a hand beneath my chin and raises it so my eyes meet his._

"_I would gladly turn myself in and face all of that, Byakuya…if only once, your eyes would light up when you see me…if once you sought my arms for comfort, my body for pleasure, my heart for love. As I said, I know it will not happen…and it is probably a good thing. I would die too soon if I was able to indulge myself in you…Bya…"_

"_Then it is good for you that I will not lower myself to do those things with a false heart merely to capture you," I say softly._

_He smiles sadly._

"_I am fortunate in that, Byakuya…but I almost wish…no, I would not change anything about you…not anything."_

_He brushes his fingers against my cheek one last time, then slips away. It is some time before the chill of his touch leaves me._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Lord Byakuya, it is time to leave," the guard's voice says softly.

_I hand our infant son to Renji and turn to join them. Renji holds Hajime close and follows us out the door and down the long winding staircase. At the bottom, we pass a mirror. It is strange to be wearing once again all of the trappings of my clan and captain status. We walk across the grounds and the chill air strikes my face. I look back to see that Renji has Hajime wrapped warmly. He smiles sadly at me and I turn back and start walking again. On the far side of the courtyard, we reach a large, vine covered building. This is the Hall of Judgment, the place I will go to argue my case and learn my fate. Today, we shall enter a plea and hopefully, begin arguments. I am led to the back of the building and brought in through a small, closely guarded door. As I enter, everyone stares. There are many faces that look at me coldly, but some make me start in surprise. Renji smiles at me._

"_The head captain? All of the captains?" I whisper, "The Council of Elders?"_

"_Yeah," Renji says softly, "They arrived this morning and they are staying until this is decided."_

_My heart is in my throat, but I calm my reiatsu and turn to sit quietly with my back to them. As soon as I am seated, the panel of judges enters. Their faces are nearly unreadable. This makes sense, as these are folk accustomed to the type of task that now lies before them. I will learn little from surface impressions. They take their seats at the long table before me. Five judges…five people to convince. Three females, Rin, the Head Judge, Shinju, a pleasant looking middle-aged woman and Ume, a younger woman with a surprisingly wise manner. Two men, Hisoka an aged, wise-looking sort and Kunio, a bored looking younger man. The center judge stands. Rin is a tall, slender woman with stern eyes and tightly bound silvery hair. She is not the oldest among them, but her bearing and manner demand respect. She is very much their leader…and her support is crucial._

"_Lord Byakuya, Captain of the 6__th__ Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads, please rise."_

_I come to my feet._

"_You are accused of two murders. The first…the murder of Princess Mari. The second, the murder of Captain Tamotsu Mori of the Royal Guard. Both carry sentences of death by Sokyoku. How will you plead on these matters?"_

"_Not guilty…due to mitigating circumstances," I say softly._

_There is perfect silence. This part was expected._

"_I see," she says quietly, studying me carefully, "We shall be interested in hearing what circumstances could explain callously shoving your zanpakuto through an unarmed woman's back…"_

_It is a blatant sign of what the prince suspected. There will be no convincing her. She is bound to oppose me to the end. How many others are likewise committed?_

"_What is your intended argument, Lord Byakuya?" she asks._

"_I intend to argue that I was incapable of making the decision to kill the princess at the time, as my person was in possession of the Omoi Oujou Talisman," I state calmly, "I intend to show that it was the talisman itself that sought the death of the princess and that the killing of the captain was self protective."_

"_Lord Byakuya," the woman says softly, "you may have convinced our beloved Prince Kazuhiko of this fairy tale talisman…but you had better prepare yourself for more scrutiny here. You have admitted to using your zanpakuto to take the life of a member of the royal family. You will find it difficult to engage our imaginations while we are faced with the reality of this terrible loss. But go ahead…explain how you came to be under the influence of this talisman."_

"_The Omoi Oujou Talisman was created in the time of Hajime Kuchiki…"_

_I feel the tension move through the Council of Elders as I say his name._

"_Hajime was a very dedicated servant of the king, trusted by him in all things. He was so favored, however, that Princess Mari became worried that her father would not love her as well…and she took action against Hajime by creating the talisman. I will provide evidence of the existence of the talisman and of the fact that the princess, herself, oversaw its creation. I will further explain how she used the false threat of a traitor within the Royal Guard to cause me to be sent here so that she could gain access to the Kuchiki family archive, where the talisman lay concealed. Finally, I will give testimony to the fact that she used duress to cause me to take her into the vault, where I was overcome by the talisman and then the talisman sought to kill her. As she fell, the captain sought to kill me, and the talisman, wanting only to reach the king, slew him. My mind was under the direction of the talisman at the time of the killings, so I was not capable of deciding to kill them."_

"_Your argument is noted and logged. Proceed."_

"_My head captain assigned me the task of guarding the princess, based upon the threat of a traitor amongst the Royal Guard. I was to meet her here and take her to the Kuchiki family archive to keep her safe until the threat could be abated."_

"_Just a moment…" says Rin, "Court records indicate no logging of a threat against the princess, and it says in our records that she wished to attend the annual spring festival."_

"_That was the story told to conceal her true reasons for coming to the Sereitei. Both of those stories were, in any case, false. She wanted to come to the Sereitei to gain access to the talisman."_

"_Can someone attest to the threat against the princess?"_

"_I can," says a commanding voice._

"_Head Captain Yamamoto…" Rin says, noticing his presence for the first time, "This is a surprise. You say there was a credible threat against the princess?"_

"_There was," he says affirmingly, "I was told to send Captain Kuchiki to take the princess secretly to the Kuchiki residence, where Captain Kuchiki would hide her for a time in the family archive on his grounds."_

"_But you know nothing of this argument of his about a talisman?"_

"_I have heard the story. And I have brought a record from my father's writings as evidence."_

_Despite the control I usually have, this causes my heart to race._

"_Please read the entry or entries and then give your copies to the attendant," says Rin._

"_Hajime came to me today. He looked uncharacteristically concerned about something and such is not like the usually stoic Kuchiki clan leader. But as I sat with him, I noticed his reiatsu seemed unusually weak and very disturbed. He confided in me that Princess Mari had, during her recent visit to the Serietei, come to the Kuchiki manor and told him of concerns she had for her father. To address these concerns, she asked to be allowed into the Kuchiki family archive. Hajime used a special medallion to allow her entrance and joined Hajime there."_

"_Is there evidence of the existence of this medallion?"_

"_We have the medallion," said the attendant, walking to a display of crime scene evidence and selecting it._

_The judges study the medallion._

"_How does it work?" asks Shinju, "Can we have Lord Byakuya show us?"_

_Rin nods and the attendant brings the medallion to me. I focus on it and it glows. The judges each study the reiatsu of the medallion and nod._

"_Continue," Rin tells the head captain._

"_Hajime said that once inside the archive, he did not know what happened, but could only remember staring at a red candle the princess provided. After a time, she brought Hajime out of his reverie and thanked him for assisting with the creation of the talisman. He felt an evil presence then…and he fell ill after that. I went to visit Hajime a few days later and the princess refused me entry, saying he was too ill. The last time I saw him, he was indeed ill and his eyes were dead and frightening, like the eyes of a monster. I stopped him and tried to speak with him, but he convinced me that something of great secrecy and importance was going to happen and that I must let him leave. He promised to explain everything upon his return. I was accustomed to him being a man of duty and a man of his word. I waited. The next I heard of Hajime…was of his death."_

_The younger male judge, Kunio, looked up at the head captain smiling placatingly._

"_Truly a wonderful tale, Head Captain Yamamoto. Touching. There is a real connection between your family and the Kuchiki's, is there not?" he asks._

"_Our families are connected by service to our king."_

"_Yes…I see, but there is more to your connection to the Kuchiki family…I dare say affection. Do you deny this?" he asks, his eyes glinting._

"_I am affected of all who I command. I would not be a good Captain Commander if I did not feel something for them."_

"_You protect them, right?"_

"_Inasmuch as I can as relates to dictates of duty, yes."_

"_And if one is unjustly killed, would you seek revenge?" he asks._

"_I would seek justice."_

"_Head Captain Yamamoto…I think you are affected of the Kuchikis. I think your father was as well. Your father felt great guilt over Hajime's death. It is in his words. You carried the weight of that, because you are his son. I think you knew of the talisman…I think you were glad when you heard the princess was coming. I think you secretly ordered Byakuya Kuchiki to kill her for killing Hajime!"_

"_Byakuya Kuchiki would not kill anyone in cold blood."_

"_Byakuya Kuchiki once led a personal war to see to the death of his own sister!" Kunio announces, "That vendetta led him to attack his own vice captain, several others, and to threaten in front of witnesses that he would kill her himself!"_

_I feel coldness settle inside. There is no way to contest this. I was relentless in my persecution of my sister._

"_Was there cause for that, as well, Lord Byakuya?" Kunio asks._

"_I was led to believe that my sister was guilty of crimes that Central 46 decided warranted her execution."_

"_But that didn't mean you had to hunt her down and kill her yourself…"_

"_I was ordered to apprehend her…"_

"_And your duty ended there…but you went to Central 46. You heard their arguments and you did nothing to defend her."_

"_No…I did not defend her as I should have," I admit, "but I also did not kill her."_

"_No," says Kunio, "but you threatened to, didn't you?"_

_It is no use to deny it._

"_Misled as I was…yes, I said I would carry her death sentence out myself…to protect the honor of my family."_

"_Is that what you told yourself as you avenged Hajime's death, Lord Byakuya? That it was to protect your family's honor?"_

_I knew he was leading up to something. I look into the faces of the judges and I know I am in serious trouble._


	16. Poison

"If you don't mind, I would like a chance to speak for myself," a voice says firmly from somewhere behind me.

_Rukia._

"_And you are?" Rin asks disdainfully._

"_Rukia…Rukia Kuchiki. I have much to say about my brother," she states._

"_Very well, then. By all means, speak." Rin prompts her._

_I will not deny that my brother came to apprehend me, that he obeyed the ruling of Central 46, or even that he said he would carry out my death sentence himself. Byakuya, like all of the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads, was convinced of the authenticity of the orders he was given. And he was of the firm belief that nobles, of all people, must follow the laws or no one else would. He believes that noble families should set an example for all soul reapers. Byakuya was devastated when he found out how Sosuke Aizen had used him against me. And since then, he has been extremely protective of me. He has risked his own life to save mine. He stepped in front of a zanpakuto attack that would have killed me. He could have been killed, himself, but he put my safety first. I love my brother and I know he would not kill the princess in cold blood."_

"_Were you there the night he killed the princess?"_

"_Everyone was there. It was a huge party…but there were Royal Guard everywhere and oddly, once Byakuya arrived, they blocked all of the exits and would not allow any to leave."_

"_Wouldn't let anyone leave?" queried Kunio._

"_That's right," insisted Rukia, "Byakuya came late to the party and the princess went to him. I saw them go down to the archive…and when he came back, there was something awfully wrong with him. He didn't look like himself. His eyes were empty…dead, like he wasn't there."_

"_Did you see him kill the princess?"_

"_Yes," she admits softly, "and I'm telling you…it was not him. His mind was not even there!"_

"_Do you have anything else to add?" Rin asks._

"_Yes, my brother is a good man. He would not have killed the princess in cold blood like that. I saw his face, his eyes. I know beyond doubt that this was not him!"_

"_Thank you, Miss Kuchiki," Rin says._

_Rukia moves forward and slips into the seat beside Renji. She leans over and whispers something to him as the case moves forward. I feel uncomfortable, overly warm and unsettled. I take a few soothing breaths and try to calm my reiatsu. Rukia's testimony seems to have had a good effect on the judges. They look a little less stern. They call for a momentary recess and Rukia approaches me._

"_Congratulations, Brother! Hajime is beautiful."_

"_Thank you, Rukia," I tell her, "and thank you for your testimony. I think you really helped. I appreciate that."_

_Renji hands Hajime to me and moves away to speak to Rikichi. Rukia sits quietly beside me, teasing Hajime's fingers lightly with hers and giggling at the sweet noises he makes. A wave of dizziness passes through me, and Rukia's laughter echoes strangely. I take another calming breath and I start to relax again, but all too soon, the judges return and my trial continues. As the judges take their seats again, Rin gazes at me and her eye comes to rest on Hajime. A feeling of unease comes over me as she leans over and speaks to the other judges, every so often letting her eyes return to the infant that rests quietly on my shoulder. Finally, she continues the trial._

"_Lord Byakuya, this panel was not aware that you and Renji Abarai also had a newborn in addition to your twins. When was this one born?"_

"_I am sorry," I tell her softly, "the details of my son's birth are not a part of this proceeding and are private."_

"_I see," she says sternly, "Lord Byakuya, this panel will decide for itself what may or may not be related information. You are compelled to answer any and all questions that we deem important. Now, please state your child's name, date of birth, and parentage for the court records."_

"_No," I say quietly._

"_You are not allowed to refuse a panel request for information. Such an offense will only add to the trouble you are in. If I were you, I would be a bit more cooperative. Now give us the information."_

"_I said, no. And I do not see how I could get into more trouble than two death sentences."_

"_Lord Byakuya, you are not in the Sereitei anymore. Those who break the rules of the court do not sleep in richly furnished rooms with servants at their beck and call. They are not treated with favor. They have their spirit energy sealed away and await trial in dark, dank cells with no access to long walks or gourmet food. I daresay you might benefit from knowing what it is like to cease being pampered and to have to face the consequences of your actions. I will give you one more chance to give this panel the requested information."_

_Unexpectedly, I find my mind back in Hueco Mundo, in the cold dark cell in Aizen's fortress. I feel myself being pulled into the light and a knee being jabbed into my stomach. _

"_You don't feel like playing today, Byakuya?" Gin's voice laughs in my mind, "How boring!"_

_I feel the heavy bladed whip strike my back and I wince involuntarily._

"_Lord Byakuya?"_

"_Tell me why you are being punished," says Sosuke Aizen's voice in my head._

_I can't breathe. I feel the baby being taken from my arms._

"_Lord Byakuya, are you all right?"_

"_Byakuya," Renji's voice calmly cuts through the memory, "Hey, what's happening?"_

"_What's happening is he is being defiant of this panel!" Rin says sharply, "He shall answer the questions or be taken to the lower cells."_

"_Byakuya, come on," Renji says softly, "You don't want to end up in those cells. Just…Bya? Byakuya, are you okay?"_

_The room goes dark and cold around me and I drop to my knees. Pain shoots through my body and I gasp, clenching my abdomen. Why am I in such pain? What is happening? The pain in my stomach increases and becomes nearly unbearable. My breath comes in hard gasps. Renji hands Hajime to Rukia and falls to his knees at my side, gripping me tightly and calling my name again and again. His voice gets farther away and I feel myself fall the rest of the way to the floor._

_As I drift near unconsciousness, I feel hands loosen my clothing and remove the kenseiken. Something soft is slipped beneath my head and I feel a hand holding mine. _

"_Hurry up!" Renji's voice says frantically, "something is wrong!"_

"_Renji," I moan, grabbing his sleeve._

"_I'm here, Bya," he says, his hands touching my face, "Hang in there, okay?"_

"_Renji, I know what this is," I whisper, "This…is poison. It's…burning."_

_Thankfully, Yoruichi taught me long ago how to fight poisons. I quickly shut down the spirit centers that control the flow of my power and slow my heart rate and pulse to slow the poison's circulation through my system. I can sense that the poison used was very strong. Someone wanted to be certain of it killing me. Even having taken the steps I have, survival depends on a maddening array of factors, how much poison is in my system, how quickly it is identified, how quickly it can be counteracted and evacuated._

_I don't know whether to be encouraged or enraged when I sense the presence of Mayuri Kurotsuchi at my side. Things have either gotten slightly better or horribly worse. If I could move, I would laugh as Renji verbally abuses the dubious 12_ _th_ _ Division Captain, threatening to rip his head from his body if I should come to harm from his 'treatment.' Streams of power slowly search my body, following the movement and pattern of attack of the poison, and Captain Unohana's healing energy flares around me. The room goes eerily quiet as I hang suspended on the edge of a precipice, calmly staring death in the face. _

_-Byakuya-_

_The king's voice seems distorted and far away, not like it was before when he spoke to Renji and me._

_-Do not relinquish your hold on life yet. Help is all around, even though treachery seems rampant.-_

_I open my eyes. Strangely, the courtroom, the Hall of Judgment, the very dimension I inhabited so recently has disappeared. I find myself in the clearing by the waterfall, the place where the king and Hajime made their child. All is quiet, but for the rush of water over the waterfall and the sounds of birds._

_I feel that I am lying in the arms of the spirit king, leaned back against his shoulder with his arms embracing me from behind._

_-How many times have I been here with my Hajime and rested beneath this very tree, watching the clouds pass overhead?-_

_I feel warm fingers laced with mine and calm reiatsu flows through me._

"_Why am I here?" I ask him._

_His hand releases mine and touches my hair, then the side of my face. A breath of wind passes over, carrying the sweet scent of falling sakura petals._

_-Once again, it seems, my daughter's hatred moves to strike down an innocent, someone whose service and loyalty have always honored me. Even now that she is gone, the evil she sowed here continues to circulate and grow. It seeks to deny you justice, or even life, just as it did when it took hold of Hajime so long ago. Byakuya, I am wondering. Do you hate me for not helping you?-_

"_What do you mean?" I ask softly._

_-This attack on you happened because of the hearts she turned against me, the ones that supported her in wanting to see me destroyed. Like Hajime, you are the target of that hatred, if only for your connection to the one I loved…the one who I still love, even though he is gone. Do you think I failed him? Am I failing you?-_

"_No," I whisper, "You have not failed him nor me. You are, in fact, comforting me. Your very presence reminds me that I am never truly alone."_

_-And even though you may die, still you bear me no ill will, still you trust me?-_

"_Your eyes are better than mine," I answer quietly, "You can stand at the edge of the universe and you can see everything, how everything fits together, how it all makes sense. I am more limited in my vision. I see only this time and place, only those purposes to which I am given in the day to day living of my life."_

_-So you trust that there is sense and order to the universe, even though you only see a small portion of that.-_

"_Yes."_

_He is silent for a moment._

_-Byakuya, what would you say is the greatest of the gifts I have given you?-_

_I think for some time, my eyes tracing the calm blue horizon, following the flight of birds, and watching the slow swirl of blossoms floating on the breeze._

"_Hope," I say finally._

_His smile warms everything around us._

_-Really…how so?-_

"_It is in the way of things, how even though night always comes, so too does morning. There is never a winter that isn't followed by the return of spring, or water taken from the ground that is not returned as rain to bring new life. In the same way, though we are touched with darkness in our lives, there is still light that reaches us. Once I lay near death on a battlefield. I was surrounded by darkness. Hisana came and brought the light back."_

_-But then you lost her.-_

"_Yes, and I sank into the darkness again. But even when I didn't think it could be possible, Renji brought the light back again. Hope."_

_-And how does that help you now as you lie, struggling for life and the ones who hate you for no better reason than that you are Hajime's descendant, stand by hoping that you will die? What if you do? What if their evil prevails?-_

"_I am just one person," I tell him softly, "and if I have done my part, if I have set a good enough example, others will choose as I did. They will remain hopeful. They will pursue peace and justice. Thus is evil balanced in the long run."_

_The king sighs._

_-I asked Hajime these same questions, Byakuya, and he answered in much the same way as you. It makes me wonder. If I were to give you a gift, what would you ask me for, Byakuya?-_

_I sigh and close my eyes, surrounding myself with the calm of a spring day._

"_I would ask for strength to get through this new darkness that surrounds me," I tell him, "I want to return to Renji and my family, to go home with them. I want to watch my children grow up."_

_-Interesting…You could have asked me to do this for you, to take this struggle from you and use my strength to sweep the obstacles from your path, but instead you seek the strength to fight it.-_

"_I was raised to do battle…to overcome that which opposes me. I will do so until I am defeated."_

_-You have the heart of a warrior. But then I would not expect less of you. You honor me, Byakuya, as he honored me. I wish that I could have offered him something more to help him as Mari wreaked her havoc on his life. And it grieves me that she so affected him that in the end, he lost his love for me. I will never forget how she changed him, how the evil wrapped around that pure soul and darkened it.-_

"_Then let me reassure you, my king," I tell him, "When Hajime took those final steps toward you, he remembered who he was. He overcame the darkness of the talisman. Ask your son. Ask Prince Kazuhiko. He will tell you what he witnessed. Even as the talisman sought to force him to destroy you, he was still fighting. In that last moment, Hajime turned his weapon on himself. He was already dead when they pulled him away from you. The light returned to Hajime…and he died as he would have wanted to…protecting you."_

_There is a long silence._

"_Thank you, Byakuya. Thank you for giving me peace. I have long lived in the darkness of that loss, more the loss of that love than even the loss of his life. And with a small passing of breath, you have given me a tremendous gift. So let me offer you a gift in return. I will bolster your strength. I will send you back to do battle with the evil that took my Hajime. And I will give you one thing more…-_

_I strain to hear his words, but they begin to fade. His arms tighten around me, then release. I drift quietly for a time in the cool darkness. The silence is calm and peaceful. Slowly, voices begin to break through._

"_I think it's working…"_

_A warm palm touches my face._

"_Byakuya…" Renji's voice reaches through the blackness._

"_He is waking," says Captain Unohana's calm voice._

_I open my eyes and the room slowly comes into focus. Strangely, I am not in the infirmary, but in my own room in the tower. Ah, Renji knows how I hate the white doors and walls of healing centers. _

"_Hey, it's about time you woke up," Renji says softly in my ear, "I was worried Hajime would be a captain before you came back to us!"_

"_How long was I unconscious?" I ask him, sitting up slowly._

_Hanataro and Captain Unohana talk softly across the room from us._

"_Two days. You were out for two days, Bya. Will you ever stop trying to scare me to death? You almost died."_

"_No, they'll have to work a lot harder than that to kill me, Renji. I wasn't going to die from something so insulting as poisoning. I'm not so worried for myself, Renji…but, I think we need to get Hajime out of here. I want you to escort Rukia to the world of the living with him. They are to remain with Takeshi and Chisaki, under the protection of Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo. When you return, ask Yoruichi to come with you. She was there the night the princess was killed. She is an important witness."_

"_What?" Renji says, "Byakuya, as soon as they know you can stand, they're going to continue the trial! I can't leave now. I need to stay."_

"_Renji…we cannot take the chance that whoever did this will try to hurt Hajime. He must leave this dimension…and he must do so today. Renji, you must take him home where he can be better protected."_

_He releases a sharp breath._

"_Fine…okay, I'll take him. But you are not to be left alone for a moment. There will be two guards on your door and no one but Hanataro, Rikichi, and Hotaru will be allowed in here. You might not be scared, but I'm good and frightened, Byakuya. There's no way in hell anyone else is going to get to you like that again!"_

"_I'll be fine, Renji," I assure him._

_I think for a moment._

"_And one more thing, Renji. On your way back, I want you to go to the manor. Take the medallion and go into the archive. I want you to store Hajime's diary there. Also…" I pause for a moment, "Also, there is a set of books that look like Hajime's diary. There is one for every clan leader. I want you to find mine. I hope not to have to use it, but it could be the only way to prove my innocence. It would be a rather drastic way."_

"_How's that?" Renji asks._

"_Well, to reassure them of its authenticity, I would have to release the diary's power. Instead of giving them text to read, it would cause the events to appear as they happened…but I hesitate to do that, Renji."_

"_Why? Isn't that exactly what we need to prove your innocence?"_

"_Yes, but even the memory of the talisman has power. And as the diary's power is released, there is some danger that during the release of text, its power could escape the diary and the talisman could be reborn."_

"_You mean that thing could come back?"_

"_Yes, Renji, it could. And in a room filled with Royal Guardsmen and captains…it could gain control of anyone and continue its evil. I won't release the diary's power unless there is no other choice."_

"_Damn! It seems like our hands are tied at every turn! Even with the proof in our hands, it may just be too dangerous to use it!"_

"_Renji," I say, activating the gold medallion and placing it in his hands, "I am depending on you. Get Hajime to safety, and return with Yoruichi and the diary as soon as you can."_

_He nods, leaning over to kiss me, then flash steps away._


	17. The Purge

Renji did not remember ever using his flash step so heavily. He swept over the blurred ground at top speed, Hajime securely wrapped up in a sling on the front of his body. As soon as he passed into soul society, Renji knew there was trouble at hand. Dark smoke rose up in numerous locations around the Sereitei and, even well before reaching the central area, he could hear the alarms being sounded over and over. He abandoned thoughts of going straight to the living world right away. As the only captain class officer in the Sereitei, he must first ascertain what was causing all of the commotion. He went to the 5th Division office and found Momo and Kira leaning over a computer and a set of documents, engaging in a heated discussion.

"We don't have the resources to cover every residence. We need to gather them in one defensible place!" Kira suggested.

"But how do we get them there?" Momo asked frantically, "The attacks are constant. There seems no safe way to do it. And besides, putting them all in one place like that, wouldn't it just make it easier for whoever is doing this to reach them all at once?"

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Renji.

"Captain Abarai, are you a sight for sore eyes!" exclaimed Kira, "We have a major situation. There is a group of assassins targeting the Kuchiki clan! They're attacking all of the Kuchiki residences. We're having trouble covering them all, so we were thinking of trying to move all of them to one defensible location. What do you think?"

"You say they're targeting the Kuchiki residences? Have they reached the manor?"

Kira nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki's home was the first attacked. They got past all of his security and killed everyone they found! A few of the household staff escaped and warned us so that we were able to warn the other Kuchiki residences."

Momo opened her mouth to say more, but she was interrupted by a huge blast that rattled the windows of the 5th Division office and startled Hajime. The baby boy squealed and started to cry. Kira and Momo stared.

"Damn! Where did that come from?"

"Just a minute," Kira said softly, studying a computer on the table in front of him, "It came from the Kuchiki Council Hall!"

"Luckily, the council members are in the Spirit King's Dimension," Renji noted with a sigh of relief, "and at this time of day, the building is empty. Still, we need to get to the bottom of these attacks. It looks like someone is trying to totally wipe out the Kuchiki clan!"

"What do we do?" cried Momo.

Renji looked down at Hajime, then back up at his vice captains.

"Momo," he said softly, "I have to assume command here…but this child, my son Hajime, must reach the living world and be taken to Kisuke Urahara. I need you to do that. Momo…obviously, someone is trying to take out the Kuchiki clan. This boy will be a target, and so will you! You must be extremely careful! Hajime must reach the living world safely!"

"He will, sir!" promised Momo, taking the boy from Renji.

"Momo, when you reach them, tell Yoruichi that I need her to come here to the Sereitei. She must return with me to testify at Captain Kuchiki's trial."

"Hai, Captain!"

Momo secured Hajime in the sling and flash stepped away. Renji turned to Kira.

"I need to meet here immediately with all commanding officers. We have to get this situation under control!"

Hajime squirmed restlessly in the sling and began to cry in sharp pealing squeals. Momo slowed to a walk as she approached the senkaimon and stroked his back gently, murmuring soft reassurances.

"Ooh, it's okay, Hajime," she said softly, "It's not much farther and then you'll be very, very safe. Kisuke will take good care of you until your parents return. Hush now."

She pulled him close and rocked him gently in her arms. As she started toward the senkaimon again, she felt the swift approach of a very disturbed reiatsu. Clutching the infant against her chest, she summoned a hell butterfly and began crossing into the living world. She felt the reiatsu following and moved ahead with her flash step. To her dismay, the one following matched her speed easily.

"Don't worry, Hajime," she whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you!"

The infant gurgled softly and touched her face with one hand. Momo caught her breath sharply as she felt her strength renewed. When she flash stepped again, she was moving faster than she ever had and the follower fell slightly behind.

"I don't know what just happened," Momo said quietly, "but I know you helped me, little one. I don't know how, but I know you just helped me."

She smiled down at the boy's angelic face.

"Boy…are you going to be trouble! They'd better prepare themselves. I never saw a baby do that before!"

She reached the entrance to the living world and crossed into it. She felt her pursuer closing in and flash stepped forward. It wasn't much farther, but now there were multiple reiatsus approaching from all directions. She felt the tremor of a kido spell and there was a sudden explosion ahead of her. She slid to a stop and backed away, only to find herself in a circle of black clad enemies. On all of their uniforms, Momo saw the insignia of the Queen's Guard, a section of the Royal Guard devoted solely to the dictates of the queen. Momo gasped.

"Give us the child and no harm shall come to you," said one of the Queen's Guard, "Delay us and you will die!"

There was no break in the circle of enemies, nowhere to go, but she was no quitter. Her face taking on a furious shine of rage, and Momo released a heavy barrage of red kido blasts. Seeing a break in the circle where an enemy had fallen, she burst out of the circle and flash stepped away.

A kido blast burst from the smoke behind her and caught her squarely, nearly taking her off her feet, but she turned and fired several more kido blasts, then flash stepped again,

"Got you!" yelled one of the Queen's Guard, taking hold of her, "Now give me the brat!"

At that moment, Hajime squealed sharply and began to glow softly with blue light. The guardsman stared, frozen. Momo sent him to the ground with a heavy kick to the abdomen, then flash stepped away, still pursued by more Queen's Guard. They surrounded her again.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujkoro!" shouted a guardsman.

"No!" screamed Momo, trying to evade the spell, but the six-rod prison of light surrounded her slender body, freezing her in place.

"Getsugatenshou!"

A heavy blast of spirit energy broke from out of the nearby trees, tearing though the Queen's Guard and scattering the men like leaves. They tumbled away from Momo and Hajime and turned back, staring in surprise.

"Hey," Ichigo's voice said softly, "these guys giving you some trouble?"

Still trapped in the prison of light, Momo smiled up at him.

"Hi Ichigo…thanks! I…I was trying to get Hajime here to Kisuke Urahara. Captain Abarai wants Kisuke to watch over his son."

"Renji's son?" Ichigo smiled, "So…he and Byakuya have another son, eh? He's cute! But damn, the spiritual pressure in this kid's off the charts! Tell you one thing, Byakuya and Renji are gonna have their hands full! If he gets pissed off, I think he just might bring down the whole Kuchiki manor! Must be Byakuya's fault. Yoruichi said he was kinda like that too!"

"Um, Ichigo…you mind giving me a hand?" Momo asked patiently.

"Oh yeah…sorry," he said, noticing she was still imprisoned.

He reached out and shattered the prison of light, then gently caught the girl around the waist as she started to fall. He set her back on her feet and gave the cooing infant a wink.

"Come on…I think they know not to mess with us now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me, Kira, how bad is it? How many did we lose?" Renji asked softly.

"Twelve of the Kuchiki clan and twenty household staff were killed before we could secure all of the residences."

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Most of the staff were from Captain Kuchiki's manor…thirteen of them. Captain Abarai, I'm sorry. I…I know that you knew a lot of them. It's just that the attacks started suddenly…and without warning. It was Captain Kuchiki's staff that raised the alarm. B-because of them, we were able to act quickly and save many lives at the other residences. I know it's bad, sir, but…all of the residences are secure and we've got plenty of guards on them."

"Have the attacks ceased?" Renji asked, gazing out the window at a thin column of smoke rising from the Kuchiki Council Hall.

"Yes, sir. But we are remaining on high alert."

Renji nodded.

"Kira, as quickly as you can, I need a list of all of the casualties. I need to take that with me when I return to the Spirit King's dimension. Byakuya…he'll need to know, so he can inform council."

"Hai, Captain."

Renji turned and flash stepped toward the Kuchiki home, dread rising up inside. He spotted the guards well before he reached the gates. They waved him through, cautioning him that the grounds were still being investigated. Renji passed through the gates and gasped sharply. The front door had been blown off of the hinges and the greeting room was in ruins. Furniture lay tumbled and broken on the floor. Two members of the stealth force leaned over the huddled body of their housekeeper, while a young healer stood crying softly behind them. He turned his head away as he stepped toward Renji.

"I'm s-sorry sir," he said softly, "I really tried to save her. I-I tried to save them all…b-but they were all dead already…except her. Sh-she makes fourteen here."

"Kami…How do I tell him? How the hell do I tell him about this?"

He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, walking past the Squad Two members who searched the grounds for additional victims and clues. Just before the entry to the archive, Renji bent to examine an unfamiliar form that lay unmoving on the ground. The body was entangled with the body of Byakuya's personal attendant. The stranger wore a black uniform similar to the Stealth Force uniform, but marked with a raised insignia. Renji bent to look closer and gasped sharply.

"The Queen's Guard?" he hissed, "The fucking Queen's Guard did this? Kami…Bya and the others have no idea! I've got to get back and warn them!"

But first there was the matter of the diary. He stroked the medallion anxiously as he opened the door, then descended the long stairway and passed down the long hallway into the Kuchiki family archive. He had always wondered what it was like. As he made his way down the hall, he heard whispers rise up in his mind. He couldn't make out the words, but it was clear that he was in the archive only because whatever forces protected it sensed the golden medallion and chose to accept him. He passed through three doors before reaching the central area of the archive. He felt a chill go through him. In the back of the central room was a dark alcove that housed some kind of examination table with heavy restraints. He shivered softly, realizing that this was where Princess Mari had restrained Byakuya when she used the talisman to gain control of him. He noticed traces of blood on the restraints and another shiver passed through him.

"It must have been awful…" he whispered.

He quickly located the section of Clan Leader Diaries and stored Hajime's in its place among them. He searched the remaining diaries and found Byakuya's. He knew it was the right one because of the reiatsu traces leaking from the volume. As he touched it, there was a sudden flash and Byakuya's face appeared in his mind. Renji started and almost dropped the book. He swallowed hard and looked at it more closely. It looked the same as Hajime's except that it was newer…and the traces of reiatsu gave Renji a feeling like the book was actually a living thing. Byakuya had explained to him before that the volumes in the archive were sentient. They carried the spiritual remains of the ones who wrote them…and sometimes traces of the ones about whom they were written. When Byakuya read the books, they caused him to experience the events as though witnessing them in person. It had seemed exciting to Renji. But without Byakuya there, the whole archive just seemed really creepy.

Renji slipped the book into his pocket and left the archive. He felt a sense of relief when he broke free of the place and hoped he'd never have to go there without Byakuya again. He heaved a sigh of relief and started back toward the entry gate. As he passed along the walkway, he noticed that the grounds seemed much quieter than when he had arrived. He tried to tell himself it was probably just that the stealth force had finished their investigation and had gone, but something just seemed very wrong about it all. He stopped for a moment on the walkway, looking around uncertainly. The next moment, a blast of kido nearly leveled him. Suddenly, men in black uniforms flash stepped in around him. Instantly, Zabimaru was in his hand. Renji studied their faces and knew they were here to kill anyone they found. He stepped forward.

"Roar Zabimaru!"

His zanpakuto flashed and extended out, ripping into the nearest of his enemies. But the others were moving…and they were moving quickly. Renji turned and flash stepped out of their reach, drawing Zabimaru back for another strike. As the zanpakuto extended, Renji saw and heard something that made him freeze in his tracks. Four bright lights rose up around him and four of the invaders said the same dreaded word…

"Ban Kai!"

Renji flash stepped again to gain space and activated his Ban Kai as well.

"Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake rose up into the air and swept toward the incoming attacks from the other Ban Kais. The snake screeched, taking on the fiery rage of four Ban Kais. It held briefly, then Renji felt his attack begin to fall apart. The skeletal snake crashed to the ground and the remainder of the attack power swept over him and exploded into white ash and smoke. Renji was thrown from his feet and crashed heavily through a wall and into one of the rooms. He flash stepped out again and recalled Zabimaru, sending out a volley of red fire bursts.

"Hado #31 Shakkahou!"

The red fire flashed from his hands again and again. Renji flash stepped madly, tearing over the grounds and heading. Once again, for the front gate. Just short of the gate, a blast of kido struck him from behind, throwing him roughly to the ground and leaving him bloodied and dizzy.

"Damn!"

He barely managed to roll aside as another blast tore through the place he had just been. He was on his feet in a flash and running. He had to get back and warn the others. What was happening wasn't just a betrayal…It was turning into an outright massacre. Kuchiki blood was spilling all over the grounds of the Serietei…and if he didn't return quickly, more would coat the grounds of the Spirit King's dimension. He raised the alarm as he went, but he couldn't wait for Yoruichi to find him…or for Momo to return and let him know that Baby Hajime was safe with Kisuke. All Renji could do for now was try to survive. They weren't going to make it easy for him. Kido volleys shot through the air all around him. He was running faster than he ever remembered running before…But would it be fast enough?


	18. The Queen's Vengeance

"Lord Byakuya, have you any more to say or any additional evidence to add?" Rin asked, "We have heard the testimony of the captains and your Council of Elders. We also have the personal statement of your sister. Do you wish to add anything?"

The doors burst open and Renji Abarai flash stepped to Byakuya and slipped the diary into his hands.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Rin said sternly, "We are in session and I would thank you to be less disruptive when you enter, Captain Abarai!"

"Sorry, but the Serietei…"

"I don't wish to hear it! Sit down and do not annoy this panel with your interruptions again or you will be expelled from this chamber!"

Renji sat down hastily.

"What are you doing?" hissed Byakuya softly.

"There's trouble in the Sereitei…"

"Lord Byakuya, I asked if you have any additional evidence or witnesses. I expect an answer now."

Byakuya stared down at the diary. Rin followed his eyes and caught sight of it. Her eyes widened.

"All rise in the presence of the queen!" said a voice from the back of the room.

Everyone in the chamber came to their feet as the queen stepped into the room and was escorted to the front. She stopped next to Byakuya and glared at him.

"So you are the Kuchiki bastard who murdered my daughter."

She stared for a moment longer, then struck him hard across the face. Byakuya met her eyes squarely and made no move to speak or to stop her.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?" she hissed angrily, "You will die for this!"

Renji stepped forward.

"Is that why you sent them?" he demanded, "Is that why you sent your personal guard unit to slaughter the Kuchiki clan? Was it revenge?"

"Silence!" shouted Rin.

Byakuya's face was ashen.

"Renji," he said, choking on the word, "Renji, what happened?"

The captains and Kuchiki Council pushed forward, calling for Renji to explain.

"The Queen's Guard is in the Serietei right now, trying to kill every Kuchiki they can find! We have it under control, but there has been loss of life," he said, glancing sadly at Byakuya.

"Then we must return to the Sereitei at once!" ordered the head captain.

He turned back to Byakuya and Renji.

"As soon as we arrive in the Sereitei, we will send reinforcements here for you! Until then, you must control this situation!"

"We will, Head Captain," said Byakuya, gazing at Renji, "Just…protect them…as well as is possible."

The head captain nodded and the captains flash stepped out of the room. The members of the Kuchiki council followed, except for Hotaru, who remained next to Rikichi. They looked up at Byakuya, waiting. Rin slammed her fists down on the table angrily.

"You will all remain silent and seated or you will leave this chamber immediately!"

The queen smiled.

"Have a seat, Rin," she said softly.

The head judge sat down. The queen turned back to Renji and Byakuya.

"It's as he said, Lord Byakuya. I sent my personal guard to kill every member of the Kuchiki clan. They'll take care of all of your relatives there and we'll see to the ones here. You will pay for what you have done to my daughter. The Kuchiki clan is an abomination! Your clan has darkened my life for years…ever since that wretched Hajime stole my husband's heart and tried to get him to make the Kuchiki clan heirs to the throne!"

"Hajime never sought the throne," Byakuya said softly, "His only concern was to serve his king."

"I know you are aware of exactly what kind of service that filthy dog offered the king!" the queen snapped, "They were lovers! Not that I cared who he went to bed with…I didn't, but then he wanted to make a child with that…that…I could stomach the two of them being together. After all, I have my other tastes as well, but I never would have made a child…someone who could challenge the existing heirs. Hajime Kuchiki would have sought the throne for his bastard son!"

"You put the princess and her captain up to this…" Byakuya said, stunned.

"Yes, I did," the queen admitted, "I hated the Kuchiki clan from the beginning. He made them beautiful…too beautiful, so beautiful that he couldn't help but fall for Hajime. Hajime was perfect in the way he looked and perfect in his devotion to the king. Of course he loved that! I never minded that…but I minded the threat to my children's claim on the throne. He loved Hajime too much! Eventually, he would have convinced the king to make his child the heir!"

"You are mistaken," Byakuya said softly, "I have seen Hajime's diary in its entirety. He never had any intention of seeking the throne for his child. He only ever sought to make his king content."

The queen's eye fell on the diary in Byakuya's hands. She smiled again.

"I care nothing for Hajime and his ridiculous diary, now. I aim only to finish what I started when I had my daughter create the Omoi Oujou Talisman. I am going to wipe out every bit of Kuchiki blood in existence. I will kill the spawn of my husband and his Kuchiki lover! And I will kill my wretched husband and put my son on the throne. Then there can be no question of heirs. All I need," she said, stepping closer to Byakuya, "is for you to release the power of the diary so I can revive the talisman. I will join the talisman with my son, so he will kill his father and take the throne."

"You wanted this trial…" Byakuya said, staring, "not for justice, not to punish me, but to force me to bring my diary here…so you could revive the talisman!"

"You finally figured it out, did you? After you murdered my daughter and defeated the talisman, I thought I had lost my chance. But when I heard that excerpts from Hajime's diary would be used in your trial, I knew that I could force you to use your diary to defend yourself. Then I only had to wait for the diary to arrive."

The Omoi Oujou Talisman will betray you," Byakuya said firmly, "remember that it took hold of my soul and it controlled me. Remember what it did to your daughter! Is that what you want for your son? For I assure you…the talisman will seek your son's life as well!"

"The talisman didn't kill my daughter!" the queen raged, "You killed her!"

"No," Byakuya insisted, "You have heard…I know you have! By the time we returned from the archive, I was under the control of the talisman. Think! Why would I kill an unarmed woman by attacking from behind?"

"Because you are one of them!"

"I am leader of the Kuchiki clan. If I kill someone, I do not need to use stealth and I wouldn't do it in front of my children! Turn away from this! Stop before you do something you cannot take back! The price will be your son that you treasure so much! Do you really wish to throw away his life? Use of the talisman to kill the king requires the loss of the wielder's life. You of all people should know that!"

The queen was silent for a long moment. Then she signaled the guards in the room. They blocked the doors and a pair of guards stepped forward and took hold of Renji.

"Get your hands off!" Renji yelled.

"Seal away his spirit energy!"

Byakuya moved toward Renji, but was stopped when one of the guards put a knife to his throat. The guards brought Renji to his knees and held him at knifepoint. One of them focused energy on his wrists and sealed his spirit energy away.

"Release the power of the diary, now," the queen demanded, "or I will have him killed!"

"I told you…" Byakuya said firmly, "It will destroy your son!"

She laughed sarcastically.

"Well maybe I won't use it on my son. You said it desires royal blood? Why don't we test that theory of yours…on him!"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Did you think I wouldn't know? The Abarai family…He told me. And Renji is an Abarai…and why else would he be here wrapped up in all of this? I will use the talisman on him and he will kill the king. The talisman will then kill him and my son will claim the throne!"

"Does the prince know you are doing this?" Byakuya asked softly.

The queen shook her head.

"He doesn't know…but he will have no choice but to assume the throne when his father is gone. Now, Byakuya, release the diary or watch Renji die!"

Byakuya stared at Renji. A moment later, Renji Abarai disappeared. Byakuya flash stepped to the doors, knocking the guards aside and blasting the doors open with a kido spell.

"Capture him! I want him to release the power of the diary!" shouted the queen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo and Momo burst into Urahara's shop, breathing heavily from exertion and trying to calm the frantic cries of Baby Hajime. The infant squalled noisily, easily drowning out any sounds that might have issued from the shop.

"Kisuke!" shouted Ichigo, "Kisuke! Are you here?"

"Maybe they're just out for a bit," suggested Momo.

"We need to get this kid to safety," Ichigo said, looking around, "Hey, maybe they're down in the training room. C'mon, lets check and see."

They flash stepped through the shop and to the secret entrance that led to the training room and slipped inside. As Ichigo closed the door, a large rumble moved through the shop and he heard glass breaking.

"Damn! It's a good bet they know we're here!" he yelled to Momo, "Hurry, I don't imagine it will take that long for them to find us!"

"I thought that entrance was secret!" yelled Momo.

"Yeah, and I thought they wouldn't track us down that fast, too! They seem really determined," said Ichigo, glancing back behind them.

They rushed down the ladder and bounded of the last rung, sweeping toward the far end of the training room. All at once, Ichigo spotted more Queen's Guards in front of them and slid to a stop. Kisuke and Yoruichi stood near the back of the training room with Kisuke's blood shield in front of them and the children behind them. Ichigo and Momo would have to get through the Queen's Guard to reach them.

"Getsugatenshou!" Ichigo shouted, sending a huge blast of energy through the guardsmen.

Bodies flew in all directions and Ichigo and Momo flash stepped across the room. They had barely enough time for Kisuke to drop the shield to let them in, then raise it again, before another blast came at them.

"Hey, Ichigo," said Kisuke good naturedly, "nice of you to drop by. Where'd you guys pick up the bundle of joy?"

"Oh, he's Renji and Byakuya's. I guess they had another…but…shouldn't you know that? I mean, you…"

"Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this one! But I gotta find out if someone's out there bootlegging my method!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"Can you worry about that later?" asked Yoruichi, looking annoyed, "Things are a bit busy right now!"

"Hey…it's a very exclusive method! I worked on development of it for quite a few years. If someone's stealing…"

"Kisuke!" said Yoruichi, "Focus! That shield won't last long against all of these guys if you don't pay attention to what you're doing."

"Oh, yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one spending years of his life making a way for male or female couples to make babies. I worked hard on that and I'd be really pissed if someone stole the idea!"

"Okay," said Ichigo impatiently, "When we're done kicking ass here, I'll personally help you get to the bottom of this…now I think you should listen to Yoruichi. You have a crack in your shield!"

"A…Hey, you know, you're right! There's a crack in my shield…Not good…This is loads of not good! Hang on!"

A heavy blast of spirit energy crashed into the failing shield, shattering it. As the shield dropped, Ichigo sent a blast through the attacking guardsmen, knocking about a third of them off their feet.

A moment later, the remaining fighters screamed in surprise as a wave of red wolves and black hawks descended on them, tearing at them with teeth, beaks and claws. A volley of shunko lightning followed, throwing down the last of their attackers. As the light of their attacks faded, Kisuke brought up his shield again. Momo added her spirit energy to help hold the shield. More Queen's Guard raced down the ladder and into the training room.

"So," Kisuke said smiling, "does the little Kuchiki have a name?"

"His name is Hajime," said Momo.

"What?" Kisuke said, nearly dropping the shield, "How is that? Is Byakuya going loopy or something? Hajime Kuchiki? Doesn't he know about…"

A huge blast hit the shield.

"Kisuke!" yelled Ichigo, Yoruichi and Momo together.

"I got it! Don't worry. This is no big deal!"

He glanced back at the twins.

"Hey, did you guys know you were having a little brother?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I was with them just a few days ago. Kisuke, they never said anything about it!" Yoruichi said, a curious look on her face.

Another heavy blast hit the shield.

"No worries…It's holding fine," said Kisuke, "So you guys didn't even know? Seems like something they might have wanted to give you some warning about. Hell, I wonder if…nah…it would have been noticeable. I just wonder…Hey, Yoruichi, why don't you take a look at the reiatsu…check it out."

"This is hardly the time to be prying into other people's business," she replied off-handedly.

"Then you hold the shield and I'll pry into other people's business!" he said, turning to Hajime.

His shield dropped.

"Hey!" shouted Yoruichi, raising a shield, "You want to give a girl some warning? We could have been toasted."

"You know, all of this standing around and shielding isn't going to make these guys back off," Ichigo said, "Yoruichi, let me out."

"Can we help Ichigo?" cried the twins.

"No way!" said Yoruichi firmly, "Your dads would kill me! Stay put. Let Ichigo handle it."

"Yeah," Kisuke added, smiling, "We can always send you guys out to rescue him when they start kicking his butt around!"

"Hey," snapped Ichigo, "Shut up!"

Yoruichi dropped the shield and raised it as Ichigo stepped out. They watched as he rose into the air and blasted the Queen's Guardsmen with heavy volleys of spirit energy. The training room rumbled with the force of his attacks. Behind the shield, Kisuke leaned down, studying Hajime carefully. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What is this kid?" he murmured, leaning closer.

Hajime squealed and grabbed his hat.

"Hey, Squirt! That's mine!" Kisuke exclaimed, laughing.

He studied the reiatsu carefully and turned back to Yoruichi and Momo.

"Well, I do know one thing," he said softly, "They didn't use any method I've ever heard of. Hajime has only two parents…Byakuya and Renji."

"How is that possible?" asked Yoruichi, "I thought you said that…"

"Yeah, even in my method, there was some material that required a female. Looks like somebody found a way around that. And that isn't all. This kid's reiatsu is off the charts. He's like a little mini-sized Ichigo. Cute as a button, but packs a real wallop!"

"He can also do some interesting things," Momo added excitedly, "He recharged my energy when I was tired…and when this guy attacked us, he stunned the guy!"

Kisuke blinked.

"Okay, now I'm getting a little spooked…because even having Byakuya and Renji as parents doesn't tell me where he gets stuff like that. What is he…some kind of little demi-god?"

"Kisuke! Don't be dramatic! Byakuya practically blew the windows out of the manor when he had temper tantrums as a toddler. It isn't that surprising!"

"That's funny," commented Kisuke, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall at the Kuchiki manor when this little demi-god throws his first tantrum!"

"Kisuke," said Yoruichi, smiling, "If you were a fly on the wall at the Kuchiki manor, you wouldn't last long enough to see his first tantrum! Flies don't dare light on the surfaces in his house!"

"You're probably right!" Kisuke laughed, "but this kid having a tantrum? That would be a sight to see!"

"Ichigo!" yelled the twins as the substitute soul reaper took a heavy hit and tumbled to the ground.

"He'll be all right," Kisuke assured them, "At least I think he will. Let's give him thirty seconds. If he doesn't get up, we'll go get him."

Momo stared in surprise and Yoruichi burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're not very nice!" Yoruichi exclaimed.


	19. Which is my Enemy?

_My flash step carries me free of the Hall of Judgment and I take a second to search for the touch of Renji's reiatsu to tell me in which direction he has gone. I sense him moving away from me and follow with a series of flash steps that bring me close to them in a matter of minutes. I realize several things in quick succession. First, his captor (or perhaps liberator) is not bothering to mask reiatsu or hide their traces. He or she wants me to follow. This makes me wary of a trap and sets me worrying about who might follow me. Unfortunately, if I slow to mask the reiatsu or send a false trail, I may fall too far behind and harm could come to Renji. I flash step more furiously…then I feel the presence of Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin. I have to wonder…Did things just get better or did they get worse? We are heading past all of the buildings and up a hill. At the crest of the hill stands this dimension's version of the Sokyoku. This is a place I would much rather avoid, but Renji is here. They stop underneath the Sokyoku and wait for me._

_I stop short of them, watching as Renji realizes that Gin is the one holding him and starts to struggle vigorously._

"_Abarai," Aizen snaps, "Do stop struggling. We are attempting to gain your release, not to cause you harm."_

"_I don't think I can let go, Sosuke. He said he's going to kill me," huffs Gin, still gripping Renji tightly._

"_And who would blame him?" Aizen asks off-handedly, "You haven't exactly acted in a way that encourages trust."_

"_Renji…stop fighting him. Let him release you and come to me," I say quietly._

"_Just one moment," Aizen says quietly, "First, I want you to release the power of your diary, Byakuya."_

_I stare at him in silence._

"_Come now, you yourself questioned my motives for being here, Byakuya. I came to see that you remained alive, and so you have…but I never stated that it was my only mission," he says, glancing at Gin, "or that I came alone. You know that I seek to overthrow the king…I told you that my feelings for you kept this desire at bay to some extent, but it doesn't mean the desire for power is gone…and anyway, you have rejected me, so what else am I to do? There is a way for me to overthrow the king right now and you do not have to be the one to die," he says, glancing briefly at Gin again._

_I take this to mean that he is about to sacrifice Ichimaru Gin to reach his goal of killing the king. I imagine Gin does not know what the talisman will do to him as the king dies…a life for a life. I don't care what happens to Gin, but I would sooner die than see Aizen gain control over everything. I think of the king and his dedication to allowing us to make our choices, to have a hand in our fates…and following the same rules himself to set an example for us. I do not think Sosuke Aizen would act in such a way…and our worlds would be thrown into chaos._

"_I wouldn't have released the power of the diary when the queen threatened Renji, and I will not do so now," I tell him._

"_Bya," Aizen says quietly, "I care for your safety, for your survival, but the same could not be said of my feelings for Renji. In fact, I have reason to want him dead."_

_He steps closer to me._

"_He is always the one who stands between us, Bya. Twice, he helped you escape me. And he is a constant thorn in my side. Do not fool yourself into thinking I will not kill him. I care nothing for him. I want him dead. Now…I am willing to give you a choice. If you will accept the offer I made when I came to see you in the tower, if you will come back with me to stay in Hueco Mundo, then I will release Renji and I will abandon trying to force you to release the diary's power…but make no mistake. If you return to Hueco Mundo with me, it means that you choose also to be with me, not as a prisoner or a possession, but of your free will…as my lover. I will not force you to act against the Sereitei, but you will never return there. Your children would, of course, be free to come to you at will, but you would need to end things with Renji."_

"_Byakuya, he was in the tower with you?" Renji asks disbelievingly, "When?"_

"_Oh," says Gin, his grin widening, "looks like someone didn't share all of the facts with his lover. Look out Sosuke, I think they're about to quarrel!"_

"_Shut up!" Renji snaps, "Byakuya…when was he in the tower with you?"_

"_I am surprised you didn't say anything," Aizen says softly._

"_Byakuya…when?"_

"_The first day of my trial," I tell him, "after you left to check the passage to the Hall of Judgment. He came into the room and we talked for a few minutes…then he left. He was only there to see that I was safe. I didn't ask him to come…and neither did I welcome his presence, Renji."_

"_But you said nothing to me…" he says softly, "Think for a second about what that means. It was a choice, Byakuya. You let him near you and you let him near our child…and you didn't say anything to me."_

"_I did not think it was important," I tell him quietly, "He came and he left. It wasn't anything to me."_

"_Is it something to you now?" he asks, "Because by not saying anything, you opened the door for something like this to happen…and now look at your choices, Byakuya. By not saying anything, you let him stay here and now he has you either helping him to overthrow the king or giving yourself to him. Either way, he wins…and you and I both lose. Bya, why would you do this? All you had to do was to say something. I wouldn't have let him get near you again."_

"_You can't keep Sosuke Aizen away from me, Renji," I whisper, "He can reach me at any time, in any place, no matter what is set in his path."_

"_Is that what you really think, Byakuya? Does he really still have that kind of power over your mind? Are you that afraid of him?"_

"_I am not afraid of Sosuke Aizen," I tell him sharply, "I fear for you!"_

"_And over and over you let him use that to control your choices…Byakuya, you are still his prisoner! It's just a game to him. He doesn't really care for you. He wants you for what you can give him…pleasure, power, control. Don't let him do this to you, Byakuya. Let me help you get free of him."_

_And he is right. Although months of healing have helped me regain strength in body and heart, my mind is a prisoner._

"_All of that aside," Sosuke says in a low voice, "I am waiting for your answer. I am honestly willing to walk away from this chance at gaining power, just to have you at my side…to spend my days with you, and to wrap my body around yours at night. That would be heaven to me. As I said, a simpler life…"_

"_But you have just shown me why such a thing could never exist. Sooner or later, it wouldn't be enough for you…and you haven't said that you would give up your attempts to overthrow the king. You only said you would give up this attempt."_

"_He actually has you thinking about this?" Renji says, pale-faced, "Byakuya…I had no idea it was like this with you! Don't let him do this to you. Don't let him twist your mind into seeing this as any kind of choice! Either way, he wins and we lose, Byakuya."_

"_Shut up, Abarai," Aizen says softly, "Byakuya is a realist. He knows exactly what position he is in. Time grows short. I need your answer. What is your choice, Byakuya?"_

_I answer Sosuke Aizen with a blinding flash of kido that gives Renji a chance to tear free of Gin, and gives us both a chance to draw our weapons. I hear Zabimaru clang against Shinzou as I release more blinding flashes of kido and bring my sword down. It strikes Kyoka Suigetsu and the resulting force sends us sliding backwards. I flash step in, knowing that if he releases his zanpakuto, the fight will be over. I remember the Captain's Challenge Module, where I defeated, not just Sosuke Aizen, but Ichimaru Gin. I have Senbonzakura in hand this time…and Renji has Gin on the defensive. But even as we fight side-by-side, I have to wonder how much I have just lost…_

_I tear into Sosuke Aizen with sword slash and kido, moving at lightning speed and feeling the turn and sway of his body as it meets mine move for move. It is not long before blood cools on our skin and our weapons lock themselves together. He forces them both down and, frees an arm and grabs my shihakushou, pulling me close and forcing his mouth to mine. Renji sees and roars in anger as I pull away. He forgets Gin and strikes at Aizen furiously. I see Shinzou rise up behind him. I release kido to blind Renji against Aizen's zanpakuto and launch myself in Gin's direction to block the sword that moves relentlessly toward Renji's back. I hear Zabimaru strike Kyoka Suigetsu as my blade forces Gin's off course. I sense strong reiatsu closing in on us. We don't have time for this fight._

"_Renji! Break off…head for the Sereitei! They're coming!"_

_But he isn't listening. He isn't responding at all…and I know I'm the reason. I let Sosuke Aizen continue to have power over my mind. Although my body was freed and I regained my sanity, and surrounded myself in Renji's love, a part of me still resided in Hueco Mundo. And now he'll throw away his life for hatred of what I allowed to continue…of what I didn't allow him to help me fight. It wasn't something I should have tried to do on my own…and I find myself grieving that. I honestly didn't know the choice I was making…and if Renji dies because of this, I will never forgive myself._

_I send Shinzou off course again and watch out of the corner of my eye as Zabimaru continues to slash at Aizen._

"_Renji, for kami's sake, break off!" I yell at him._

_His eyes flick to mine for a moment._

"_You don't give me orders anymore, Byakuya," he says coldly, "I am going to kill this bastard!"_

_I barely raise my sword in time to block Shinzou's thrust._

"_Renji, remember your duty! We have to get this diary out of this dimension. Otherwise the talisman can be revivied…Renji!"_

_His eyes flare as red as the light around Zabimaru._

"_Go!" he yells, "Get the diary out of here! I'll hold them off!"_

"_No, Renji, come with me!"_

"_Get out of here, Byakuya! Get out now!" he rages._

"_No!"_

_I spin away from Gin and bring my sword down on Zabimaru and Kyoka Suigetsu as they cross. Light explodes around us and we are thrown apart from each other. I dive on Renji, dragging him to his feet and forcing him away from a recovering Aizen and Gin. No one is more surprised than me when Zabimaru rises…and is pointed in my direction. Aizen and Gin stand in the distance, watching._

"_What are you doing?" I ask him._

"_I'm feeling stupid," he admits, lowering his weapon, "because I'd have to be stupid not to see that he still had a hold over you. I promised when I brought you home from Hueco Mundo that I wouldn't let him near you again. But he did get to you…and I'm sorry for that. Maybe that's why…Maybe that's why you couldn't come to me…couldn't tell me."_

"_This is not your fault, Renji. It's nothing you did. What's happening to me is just part of the cage he put me in. It's a cage I remained trapped in, even after I came home, even after all of my wounds were healed. We can talk about this when we're free, when we've gotten home, but you must come with me, Renji. Please…come with me."_

_His eyes hold mine for a moment longer and he nods. We turn to go…and then the balance of the Queen's guard flash steps into view around us. Aizen and Gin disappear. The queen steps into the circle that has formed around us. I suddenly sense the gathered reiatsu of Rikichi, Hotaru, Takeo, and Rukia somewhere nearby._

_"Arigato, Lord Byakuya," the queen says softly, "I am pleased you delayed your leaving so that we could reach you. I did so hope to wish you a farewell."_

_Renji cringes and colors with guilt._

"_And coming to this place," the queen continues, "reminds me that I don't have to have your cooperation to gain release of the diary's power, Byakuya. A death by Sokyoku generates huge amounts of power…it releases all of the dying soul reaper's power. And if I capture your power at the moment of your death…it will cause the diary to release."_

_I notice suddenly that fresh bands on Renji's wrists are holding back his power. I step closer so that my haori hides my hand as it touches his wrist and releases him._

"_If that is true, then you have no need for hostages. Allow Renji to go, then do as you will with me. I will not release the diary willingly," I say, raising my sword, "so you will be forced to kill me."_

_The queen laughs._

"_You cannot defeat twenty captain level fighters, nor can you defeat a goddess, Byakuya Kuchiki!"_

"_I doubt you will kill me before you set me upon the Sokyoku, because only the Sokyoku will cause the diary to release upon my death. So come for me…I would rather die fighting here than upon the Sokyoku!"_

_I raise Senbonzakura._

"_Ban Kai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

_Pink blades soar and spin around her. Her voice sounds from within them._

"_Such a lovely toy you were given, Byakuya! But you know who gave this to you. And my powers, although not at the level of his are certainly stronger than this."_

_The petals explode as she breaks free. White lightning lances from her fingers. My shield rises in time, but the blast is only lessened by half and it sends me tumbling backwards. Fortunately, some of her guard had to move out of the way. I flash step to Renji and take him by the arm. As we burst free of the broken circle of enemies, white light flashes again and I find that I am back in the center of the circle. Renji is thrown free and strikes the ground with shattering force. He remains still and the queen and her guard ignore him. The white light surrounds me again and when it fades, I stand at the base of the Sokyoku, frozen in her grasp. As strong as I am, as powerful as were the gifts I was given, she is correct. My powers and strength do not equal that of a goddess. Her hand slips into the folds of my shihakushou and withdraws the diary. She takes it from me and steps back. The power of the Sokyoku comes to life._

_My feet are held together by an invisible force as my arms are forced to extend away from my body. I am lifted into the air slowly._

_For a moment, I come face-to-face with the fact that this is what I once intended for Rukia. It must be strange for her, as it is for me, that our roles have reversed. Now she stands, helpless to do anything as I am lifted to the top of the stand. And now I am the one facing the certainty of death. I wonder now what she was thinking. Was she cursing me for not coming to her aid? Was she hoping for Ichigo to come for her? No, not her. Not the Rukia I know. She was opening her heart. She was forgiving all of us, even those of us who did not deserve it._

_She did not deserve to face death in this way. I have not lived so innocent a life. My choices, though called by the name of duty have not been tempered by love…Love was never enough to turn me from my duty, not until that day, not until the day she faced death and my eyes were forcibly opened._

_My eyes are open now. I see the beauty of the setting sun, the sakura petals falling in the distance, my lover stirring softly upon the ground, and I feel the loving touch of reiatsu of those close by, waiting for their chance to come to my aid. They don't realize there never was a moment for that. They cannot stop the Sokyoku. But my heart is both chilled and deeply warmed by the knowledge that love will lead them to try._


	20. What We Found in our Last Moments

_I remember long ago, as a small child, waiting in a white room, looking out the window of the Healing Center and wishing I was anywhere else. It is the first time I remember really hating the white walls. Before, they had always been something of a comfort, a place to go to be renewed, to be taken care of…_

_But this was a different day, a day that started as any other day, with my mother running down the long walkway after me, carrying a clean set of clothes and saying I must put them on immediately. She caught the edge of my kimono and I released the tie and tore away…laughing. I was so young that I cared more for my freedom in that moment than I did for my sudden nakedness. My legs stretched out beneath me and I flew across the garden and out the gate. My mother's voice fell away and I encountered suddenly the deep quiet of the forest trail. Alone, I walked the familiar path, my mother forgotten and my nakedness nothing of a concern, so lost in the falling sakura was I. The trail ended at the waterfall and I saw the light glancing off of the water, dancing in a vibrant display as the mist curled above it. I moved to the edge of the cliff and knelt beneath the cherry trees, watching the blossoms on the breeze, the wind in the grass, and the splash of water into the lake below me. I sat so long in that place that sleep came over me. I don't know how long I lingered there, but when I woke…it was with a start, and my body felt cold to the center._

_I returned to the manor. The garden was quiet now, but I heard the soft sound of weeping, of comfort being offered and accepted…and I felt chilled to the bones. I slipped into my room and dressed in proper clothes for a serious occasion. If she was crying, it must be serious. I stepped back down the hallway and entered her room. She sat in front of her vanity mirror, where she always brushed her hair, where she would laugh as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. He was not there now. It was just my grandfather and her. They turned as I came in, and she melted when she saw me, reaching out with her arms and pulling me close. She couldn't speak, so my grandfather told me to come and follow them. My mother stood and took my hand, then we walked to the Healing Center together. _

_He wanted to see her first, so I sat down by the window and looked outside. I could see down the road to where the 6_ _th_ _ Division office stood…and I saw them gathered, sending their disbelieving stares in my direction. He was so strong, they must have been thinking, how did this happen?_

_The door opened and my mother stepped out, and directly into my grandfather's arms. He nodded for me to go in, so I opened the door and went to say good-bye to my father. He had been carefully bandaged and covered, so that I would be spared the true ugliness of what had happened…the ferocious attack, the burden of numbers, the long slow fall from grace. His face was pale and his eyes were closed, so I stood close by his side, looking to see a sign of remaining life. His chest moved beneath the blankets and sterile gauze. His head turned and his calm dark eyes came to rest on mine._

"_Byakuya, come," he said softly._

_I moved to his bedside and instead of taking a seat beside the bed, I climbed onto it, carefully kneeling next to him and taking his warm hand. I shivered at what I felt. The hand that had been so strong laid barely moving in mine, looking for comfort rather than yielding it. I stroked his fingers and leaned forward until I lowered myself and came to rest next to him. An arm curled around me._

"_I am glad you are here, son," he said softly._

"_I am not glad you are here," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes._

"_I know," he told me, "this is not a fate we would have chosen, my Byakuya, but it is the one we have found. And except for that it could not last longer, I have no regrets. You and your mother have brought me much contentedness in my life, Byakuya. My heart is calm and content even now, because I had the joy of being with you. But my time here is over now. I must ask you to grow up too soon, to leave the young child you are behind and grow strong so that you can take care of her, and of my legacy."_

"_I don't want you to go," I said softly, in a voice that trembled._

"_And I don't want to leave you. Some choices are not ours, Byakuya. Many are, but the manner of our leaving is choice and fate combined, and it does not suffer our feelings in the matter. "_

_I buried my face in his shoulder, my body pressed to his side and clinging to him. The tears came freely now, but the cries were silent. I didn't want to upset her, so I hid any sound in the folds of the blankets. He held me against him for a moment, then caught my chin and brought my wet and swollen eyes to gaze into his, which somehow had remained calm and dry._

"_We should not shed tears, Byakuya. That is the surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that emotions are nothing more than a burden. Bury your feelings, shut them away. Do not allow them to deprive you of your strength. You need your strength, Byakuya. You need all of your strength to survive what you will face."_

_He kissed my tear-stained cheek and smiled._

"_Go now, my son. When we meet again, we will know each other. That is promised to us. Let that comfort you. Go. Know that I love you and that we will see each other again."_

_I tried to move. I tried to make my body obey me. But I was so frozen I could not rise…and my heart was so broken I could not hold back. I cried out loud now, loathe to leave him. I no longer cared if she heard. I could not stop. The door opened behind me and a calm hand touched my shoulder. I felt drowsiness wash over me and I slowly drifted off to sleep, gazing into my father's strong eyes. As my eyes closed, something wet fell upon my skin, but I could not rise to the surface, even to brush it away._

_The vision of my father's last moments fades and again I face the darkness of this moment, this time and place…one that may take me from my children…and I will not be there to comfort them as my father comforted me. But seeing him again in that memory calms me. I blink slowly, watching as the queen stands below, raising her hands to bring the Sokyoku to life._

_The golden fire flares and then slowly expands, growing and rising up until the heat of it is nearly blinding and it burns my throat to breathe in its presence. The piercing cry shatters the air and rakes the calm that surrounds me. It wants me to fear it, but I will not fear death._

_In slow motion, it gathers itself and begins to move toward me. As it closes the distance, swift thought assails my mind. How can it be possible to think so much as death closes in?_

_I see the light and darkness in my life, how my choices and my fate wound around each other and placed me on the path that I walked in my life. It makes more sense from up here. From here, I can see how even darkness had its place…and how the light outweighed the dark when all was said and done._

_My mind descends into a blinding rush of memory._

_My mouth moves and soft words sound heedless of my will now._

"_We should not shed tears. That is the surrender of the body to the heart. It is only proof that emotions are nothing more than a burden…"_

_The words calm my heart._

_Their faces are all around me, lit by the rising flames…and I recall their names one by one as I acknowledge the gift each brought to my life._

_Father…Mother…Ginrei…Yoruichi…Ukitake…Shunsui…Unohana…Yamamoto…Kisuke…Ichigo…Tomiko…Hotaru…Rikichi…Takeo…Takeshi…Chisaki…Hajime…Rukia…and Renji. There are more, but these are the ones that touch me now, that give me peace even as death approaches and I feel its cold hand reach for mine._

_A memory flashes in my mind…something the king said to me…_

"_I will bolster your strength…and one more thing…"_

_What was it he said?_

"_One time you will call…"_

_Renji…_

"_One time when in your greatest need…"_

_Renji…_

"_And that one time…"_

_Renji…_

"_Wherever he is…"_

_Renji…_

"_Whatever his state, he will hear you…"_

_Renji, can you hear me?_

"_He will rise like a beacon out of the darkness…"_

_Renji!_

"_And despite everything that is against you…"_

_Renji, I need you…_

"_You will succeed…"_

_What's wrong with me?_

"_Just call his name…"_

_Why can't I speak?_

"_Call his name…"_

_The seething beak of the Sokyoku touches my skin and begins to sink beneath it._

"_Stop it there," the queen's voice calls out._

_It flares there beneath my skin…drawing my power down through her hands and into the black diary she holds…the pages of my life, the safehold of myself, the one who, in the end, betrays me as the talisman rises out of it._

"_I want you to see that you have failed. I want no peace for you. Hajime thwarted that, Byakuya, but you will not. You will die in the darkness of your failure. You will die in torment…You will become a hollow."_

_I reach down inside._

"_You will die in the darkness of your failure."_

_I know my heart exists._

"_You will die in torment."_

_I feel the sakura pendant suddenly burn against my throat._

"_You will become a hollow."_

_I catch my breath._

"_Just call his name…"_

"_Renji…Renji…Renji!" _

_When it breaks from me, it shatters all of the sounds around me. It stops them in their tracks and all stare._

"_Nenshou Doragon Kukuou, Zabimaru!" Renji's voice cries. _

_A deafening screech breaks the calm. A red light rises in the distance, but is it too far from me? Have I waited too long?_

"_Finish him now!" the queen calls out._

_Time stands still. The red dragon king rises up and sweeps through the air towards me. I shield myself, knowing that it will not hold, but it gives me hope that he will reach me. The Queen's Guard rises into the air and they turn to move into the red dragon's path. A blazing eagle soars across the hilltop and a falcon, a shadow wolf, and a column of ice hold them away…at least long enough for the dragon to pass by._

"_Renji," I whisper as my shield shatters, "Renji, I hope you know how much I love you."_

_The Sokyoku presses forward, but it trembles. The red dragon screeches its fury. I am surrounded by warring red and golden light. I hear something explode and the force of it throws me from the stand. I feel myself begin to fall. Something takes hold of me. I am in the dragon's mouth. Its screech passes through me. Its breath makes me warm again. It tumbles towards the ground and crashes near Renji, throwing me violently into him and taking him off of his feet. The red dragon curls around us, closing us off from the outside world._

_I turn in his arms and bring my head to rest on his shoulder, my face buried in his throat. He pushes me away to look at me._

"_Byakuya," his voice is hushed with terror, "Are you hurt?"_

_He searches my shaking body for damage as I try to find my voice. I hear him hiss with shock as he opens the top of my shihakushou. My chest is badly scorched where it was touched by the Sokyoku. He extends his hands and focuses healing light on the area. The searing pain fades, but the black scorch mark remains._

"_It doesn't hurt," I assure him._

_He nods and withdraws his hands. He turns his eyes away._

"_Renji," I whisper, "Arigato…for saving me."_

_He gives me an anguished look._

"_I was almost too late. I almost let you die!"_

"_No," I whisper, "Renji…I should have called you sooner…only I couldn't speak."_

"_If you had died, it would have been my fault, because I wasn't there for you."_

"_You've always been there for me, Renji…but I haven't been able to ask you for the help I needed. It almost ruined everything. But now I'm going to ask you for what I need. Renji, I need you to forgive me. I should have come to you and told you Aizen was here. And when I was facing death, I should have called for you sooner. Do not blame yourself. You are the one who kept me from dying. You saved my life, Renji."_

"_But we still have one big problem…the talisman. She has it. The question is…who will she use it on?" asks Renji._

_The red dragon slowly fades and the smoldering hill reappears in front of us. _

_Rukia, Takeo, Rikichi and Hotaru stand between us and the Queen's Guard. The queen stands in the distance, holding the Omoi Oujou Talisman, staring at it closely. A sick feeling passes through me as I realize that it is in its activated form. She must have acquired it after the point in the diary where I released it. That's the only reason that makes sense. She doesn't realize. She doesn't know. She is about to become her own victim._

_My flash step engages before I can think and I blaze past the others as Renji realizes suddenly that I have left his side. Her guard stands frozen and staring as well. All are now caught in its spell. But she is the most powerful…and she is royal. It will take her and use her to kill her husband. My heart stops. She's already a goddess. How will we stop her?_

_Her large blue eyes contemplate the shining jeweled surface and she sees her face reflected in the facets. The talisman pulsates with life, moving toward her, closing in._

_I draw Senbonzakura and streak toward her, raising my blade. Luckily for me, her guards are still frozen with the enchantment. As I close in, the talisman flares brightly and her eyes break away from it to meet mine. One hand rises and white light shoots toward me._

"_Byakuya, look out!" Renji cries, and I hear them running after me._

_Just shy of my goal, the light strikes my blade and drives me back. My blade trembles under the strain._

"_Stop…"I tell her, "It's trying to enter your body. Think about it. It will use you to kill him…and then you will die."_

_She stares at me coldly and starts to laugh._

"_I won't die," she says with mind-numbing fearlessness, "I am too powerful to be taken by this. It's brilliant. I should have thought of this before. I will use it. I will use it and kill him myself."_

"_You cannot do this," I hiss, "It will make you kill your son…and it will kill you. Stop. Do not do this. Give me the talisman. I can stop it. I know how. I can destroy it."_

_I step forward. White fire lances from her hands again and strikes Senbonzakura, throwing me backwards and off of my feet._

"_You cannot stop this…no, you can't. I will take this talisman into my body and I will become even more powerful. I will kill you and then I will kill my husband, then I will squash the talisman, for my power is greater."_

_As I spring to my feet and race toward her, she clutches the talisman to her chest. Pulsing and vibrating sharply, it sinks into her before I can reach her. I slide to a stop a few feet away as it takes hold of her and the queen begins to scream. I fall to my knees, memory breaking though me and holding me fast. My body shakes with echoes of her pain and an anguished gasp bursts from my lips. Realizing the futility of facing her right here and now, I flash step toward her again and take back the diary. I turn back to the others and we flash step a safe distance away._

"_The four of you are not strong enough to face her once the talisman takes control. You would only give them more targets to kill. Return to the Sereitei and report on what you have seen. Rukia…if Renji and I do not return, you will be guardian of the children. Yoruichi has already agreed this is best."_

"_Brother, I'm not leaving you!" she insists._

"_There is no choice. If you stay, you will only be in the way. That alone could prevent us from succeeding."_

_The words are cold, but they are necessary. Otherwise, she will not leave my side._

"_What about me?" asks Rikichi, "I have Ban Kai…"_

"_You have not trained long enough, yet for it to be effective in this fight. Vice Captain, I order you to take these others and return to the Sereitei immediately. You are personally responsible for their well being. Now go. We have to reach the palace before she does!"_

_Rukia takes hold of me, crying and begging for me not to make her go. Takeo flies at Renji, pleading to be allowed to stay. I allow my face to lower to hers so my cheek brushes gently against hers for a moment, then I push her firmly into Rikichi's grasp._

"_Renji…"_

_I take out the gold coin that the prince gave me, the one I loaned to Renji to bring him here to destroy the talisman the first time. I hold it in my extended palm. Renji places his hand on top, touching the other side of it. We focus together. The hill, the still entranced Queen's Guard, and the rest of our group disappear as we are swept away and taken to the palace._


	21. The Soul Bonding

Prince Kazuhiko waited within his father's inner world, reading the reiatsu that approached. It seemed that someone had brought the Omoi Oujou Talisman back into being and was headed their way. At the same time, he also sensed that the golden coin had been used and that two soul reapers had materialized in the room outside the entrance to the spirit king's inner world. One of the two was Byakuya Kuchiki and the other was Hajime and the spirit king's descendant, Renji Abarai. Capable assistance if they were to face the talisman again…but who wielded the talisman? The reiatsu was so distorted that, although he felt that he should know it, it refused to resolve itself in his mind. He stepped through the doors, moving out of his father's inner world and returned to the chamber that lay in the palace just outside it. It was in this room that they would face the final battle, the one which would determine who would rule all things.

"Your highness," Byakuya said softly, bowing his head respectfully.

Renji Abarai did the same.

"Lord Byakuya, Captain Abarai, I am glad you have come. I sensed a very distorted reiatsu pattern and the return of the Omoi Oujou Talisman. I have come out of my father's world to brace it with you. Together we can end this threat and restore peace to these environs."

"My prince," Byakuya said, turning to look out the window, "It will be best if you maintain a position inside the doors to the spirit king's inner world. We need you to maintain the seal while we fight, so that his world will not be breached. Everything depends on keeping this threat out of his inner world. It will take great power to maintain the seal."

The prince nodded.

"Do you know who has taken on the talisman?" the prince asked.

They were interrupted by a huge explosion that rocked the palace, the ringing of alarms and the sound of pounding feet as the palace guards ran to brace the incoming threat. Byakuya wished briefly that there could be some way to tell them not to give their lives foolishly to this task. They couldn't stop the queen. They could only slow her down. He hated the thought of how many lives were being lost…here in the spirit king's world, and in the Sereitei. He hadn't been able to ask Renji about the casualties at the manor, but what he had said…and the way he had looked at him told Byakuya how bad it must be. Many of the staff that worked at the manor had been there for over one hundred years, and some had served multiple generations of his family. There was much pain to face…but now was not the time for that. They had to focus on winning…but how?

"I will return to my father's inner world," the prince said, turning away.

Byakuya turned to say something to Renji, but stopped and stared as Zabimaru and Senbonzakura manifested before them. Renji froze as well, observing the stern faces of the two zanpakuto that faced them.

"Time is short," said Senbonzakura, "We have thought of a way…a desperate way to help the two of you face the queen and the talisman. Come, we have prepared the way for you."

"But the palace has been breached," Renji objected, "She'll be here any minute!"

"Patience," Zabimaru said sharply, "Our path across dimensions bends time. We will return on the moment we left so that you will lose no time. This is necessary if you wish to win."

Renji nodded and turned alongside a curious looking Byakuya to follow the zanpakuto. Their path took them into a strange land, one that seemed like the jungle domain of the baboon king, but blended with areas of forest and a great waterfall that fell into an endless sea. Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Senbonzakura, what is this place? It looks as though my inner world has collided with another…"

"I was about to say the same thing…but of my inner world," added Renji.

"How is this possible?" asked Byakuya, "I've never heard of this happening before."

"This world resembles the type of world that forms between twins," explained Senbonzakura, "The difference is that twins share a combined inner world from the start, so it is not obvious to them that their inner worlds have collided. They believe themselves to share one inner world…when in truth, their separate worlds merely overlap."

"But Renji and I are not twins…and we are only distantly related. How are we sharing this inner world?"

"When the two of you were touched by the spirit king's power and you were given the child, Hajime, the touch of his power joined your reiatsu and wove it into the form that became your child. That joining affected your souls, creating what is known to the zanpakuto as Soul Bonding. It is extremely rare. It has existed only in a few remote occurrences throughout all time."

"But what exactly does that mean for us?" Byakuya asked, glancing at Renji.

"It means that there is no longer distance between your souls. Where one ends, the other begins. It means that you can instantly touch each other's minds and you can be taught to see through each other's eyes no matter how distant you might be. It also affects the use of your Ban Kai. Unlike other soul reapers, you can combine your attack and power to yield what is known as a divine release. It is this release that will give you what you need to defeat the queen and the talisman…but be warned. Each time you will use it, there is great danger. In using this attack, you risk overreaching the natural limits on your use of spirit energy and shattering us…and killing yourselves. As Soul Bonded, if one of you dies, so does the other, so connected are your souls."

"How do we release this divine attack?" asked Byakuya.

"First," explained the masked warrior, "You must release Ban Kai. Renji must release his skeletal dragon king, and Byakuya his Senkei. Byakuya must will all of the thousand swords to pierce the skeletal dragon king. When he does this, you must both give the divine release command. 'Tenrai Sakura Doragon Kokuou.' This will summon a divine dragon that wields terrible power. When you give the additional command, 'Howaido Kuchiku,' it will release a blast of pure white cherry blossoms, petal blades that will slash any opponent…even a crazed goddess. The divine dragon gathers all of your spirit energy into one attack. It gauges the power of your enemy to set the attack power needed. If the attack power needed is greater than what the two of you share, it will draw on your life energy to complete the attack. This is what makes using the attack so dangerous. If you drain your life energy, you will die…and because you are Soul Bonded, it means both of you will die. Be mindful of that. This is the kind of attack you will rarely ever use…but you will need to use it here if you wish to win."

"Howaido Kuchiku…white destruction…" Byakuya breathed.

"Shit…" Renji said softly, "I think we just got handed our trump card, Bya. Hey, did you ever notice how your family name is so close to the word 'destruction?'"

Byakuya smiled enigmatically.

"Yes, Renji, the thought has crossed my mind once or twice. Did you ever notice that creation and destruction are closely linked? The destruction of one thing often leads to the creation of another. Like leaves or the petals from the sakura trees. They land beneath our feet and are destroyed, but they create the rich earth that brings new life. And the winter that steals life away from the land also creates a place for the new things of the coming spring to emerge."

Renji was quiet for a moment, then he slipped an arm around Byakuya, smiling.

"I never know what to expect from you. Sometimes you say these things and point things out to me, and I feel lucky not to have missed them."

"And when I say something to you like that, I feel lucky that the thought has been shared, Renji. I never realized the value in that until I loved you."

Renji graced Byakuya's lips with a light, warm kiss. Behind them, Zabimaru and Senbonzakura looked at each other meaningfully and faded from view. It took Byakuya and Renji a moment to tear themselves away from each other and to realize they had been abandoned by their zanpakuto.

"Where the hell did they run off to?" Renji asked, sighing.

"I think they meant to give us privacy, Renji. I think they understand what we are facing and they are giving us time to…absorb it."

"You mean, the strong possibility that we might never walk out of the palace alive? What's to absorb? It's another battle, Byakuya."

"No," Byakuya said, releasing Renji's hair and letting his fingers run down the length of it, "I can't tell you how, but I feel different about this battle…not afraid, just different."

"Byakuya, is this really the time to be trying to seduce me? I mean, we do have to get back to the palace," Renji said, reading the look in his lover's expression.

"Didn't you understand?" Byakuya said softly, "Time is suspended right now. You and I are poised on the balance point between life and death, Renji. I don't want to move to tip that balance until we remind ourselves why we are beside each other, why we have brought ourselves forward into this place. It isn't about making love. It is about seeing our connection."

"Soul Bonding…I never even heard of it before. But for some reason, when he said it, it started to make sense in my head, you know?" Renji said, leaning against Byakuya, "It was one of those times where you hear something like that and you realize you already knew it, you'd just never put it into words."

"I love you, Renji."

Renji felt the impact of the words and warmth that was released in them. He looked back into the dark eyes that were quietly observing him.

"Bya?" he said, touching Byakuya's face, "Don't say good-bye to me. Because whatever happens when we leave this place, it can't take away what's here."

"No," said Byakuya, placing his hands on Renji's face and pulling him in, "No, it can't."

"I love you, too," Renji whispered as Byakuya's lips took hold of his.

Renji came to the sudden realization that there _was_ something different about this battle. And he was grateful they had been given the chance to know the moment for what it was. As Byakuya's lips traced the familiar patterns of his face, he thought back to the first time he'd seen Byakuya up close.

It had happened in slow motion, much like things were happening now. Byakuya Kuchiki had only been a name to him then, someone spoken of with fear or resentment…cold words. So as he approached, that was what Renji had expected. He hadn't expected the flash of warmth, of life, or the briefest flick of those deep tranquil eyes that caught his for just one second, or the fact that as he passed, he took a breath, as if he was taking Renji in and acknowledging his existence in the room, in their world, in the universe. He had missed the significance of that moment entirely. So bent was he on hating the one who was taking Rukia away, he didn't see what was right in front of him. That moment put them on a collision course, one that would eventually drive them into each other's arms.

As he continued to explore the beautiful olive-toned skin and exotic black lines, Byakuya was remembering the same moment. But for him, the experience had been somewhat different. Faced with the sister who looked so much like the wife he had lost, Byakuya Kuchiki's mind had been spinning wildly out of control. Beneath the calm and distant exterior, his heart had been aching and pushing relentlessly against his weary mind. He didn't know if Rukia was going to accept their offer to adopt her into the family and despite his promise to watch over the girl, the fact of her existence, of her resemblance to Hisana was almost enough to shatter the sense of calm he held so desperately in place around him. Although his steps were slow and controlled as he left the room, his heart was screaming in pain and his mind was in chaos. As he passed by the tall red-haired youth near the door, everything seemed to stop and go suddenly silent in his mind. He heard Hisana clearly.

"There is light in every darkness. Someday, the light will reach for you and when it does, I want you to promise me that you will grab onto it with both hands."

He hadn't understood in that moment that what caused him to inhale so suddenly, what made him glance up at the youth standing so near as he passed, was what shot through his heart when his eyes caught sight of Renji's hands. He'd had no idea that those hands were the very ones that would bring him out of the darkness many years later. He had left the academy and gone home that day, and everywhere he went, he was surrounded by colors, the gentle brown of those eyes, the deep red of his hair, and the lovely olive tone of the skin on those almost hidden hands. He had written it off as his mind trying desperately to distract itself with something, anything.

And now those hands were holding him, easing him to the ground, pulling away the kenseiken, the scarf, haori, gloves and shihakushou. They were moving along the curves of his body, leaving their warmth everywhere that they went.

And that wonderfully warm mouth was on his, the heated tongue curling around his, touching the surfaces with unbearable slowness, teasing his face with sweet lively breath and brushes of red hair.

Byakuya let go of all posturing, of all of the things he did to cover the emotions that lived beneath the surface of his skin. He relinquished the tight controls and let everything come to the surface, washing over his body from head to toe and leaving himself completely revealed.

Renji noticed a brightening in the air around them and his eyes blinked open. There _was_ light rising up around them. Byakuya's body was glowing with it…and as their bodies joined, Renji felt the light pass into him. He returned light and warmth to the body that trembled softly with life beneath his. And the light continued to circulate between them, a calm and peaceful exchange of life-giving power.

They realized then the full beauty of the Soul Bonding between them. Whatever happened, whatever their mistakes, their shortcomings, and their failures they would always be connected in this honest, impassioned way. They would always be able to find the words to heal whatever broke between them, because they were joined at the very soul. There was no misunderstanding, no discontent, no lie, and no malicious force that could part them. They were bound to each other so that they would even share the passing of their lives.

Their reiatsu released around them, sending rumbling waves of motion through everything around them. Breezes whispered in the limbs of the trees and the sky was awash with colors of sunset. Light surged through them and poured out of them, pushing them over the brink from pleasure into the perfection of ecstasy.

For a moment they were lifted away from the danger that was about to reach them, from the uncertainty of what they were about to do, and the doubts that had plagued them. So immersed in pleasure and love, they distanced themselves from all else and let the waves of rapture take them. Their mouths broke away from each other to release the soft cries that rose up from deep within. They clung to each other's bodies, letting the heat wrap around them like white fire, keeping the colder things at bay and easing them down into the peaceful arms of sleep.

Even once they woke, they lingered, Byakuya reclined with his back rested against Renji's bare chest, his head cradled on a warm shoulder, both watching the array of colors slowly disappear with the coming of night.


	22. The White Destruction

Ichigo stared as the Queen's Guard suddenly abandoned the attack, disappearing with flash steps and leaving them alone with the fallen bodies of their attackers. Kisuke hesitated a moment, then lowered the shield, his face alive with curiosity as he encountered a huge reiatsu shift occurring.

"That must be why they left…" he whispered to himself.

He raised his eyes to meet Ichigo's. The substitute soul reaper sensed the change too. He stared back at Kisuke, panting softly from exertion and brushing blood and sweat away from his eyes.

"Kisuke," he said, a note of uncertainty in his voice, "what is that?"

The former captain stepped forward, stopping in front of Ichigo and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Something big is about to happen, something that could shake apart everything we know. Do you feel it? It's like the current beneath the water. It's down there directing things, moving them forward, bringing forces together, watching them collide. Ichigo…I have a really bad feeling about this."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Kisuke sighed, letting his eyes fall on Yoruichi and the Kuchiki twins.

"You need to be there, Ichigo. Don't ask me how I know this…I just do."

"Don't even think of sending those children…" Yoruichi began.

"Hey…did you hear what I said? He needs to be there. The Sereitei is in chaos, what with the attacks on the Kuchiki clan. There's no way to get him a pass into that place."  
"What place?" Ichigo asked.

"The spirit king's dimension. That's where things are happening. That's where you need to go. Yoruichi, you can go too…and after Ichigo is there, you and the twins can return. Come now, I know you feel this too. Don't try to tell me you don't."

She lowered her eyes.

"You don't want to know what I feel right now," she said softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya and Renji felt their bodies tense in preparation for battle as they crossed back into the spirit king's dimension from the quiet of their inner world. They heard the sounds of screams and running feet, the echoes of panicked voices as fighters fell back before the assault of the maddened queen. The roar of sound washed over them and left them chilled. They wasted no time, but activated their Ban Kai and waited for her to arrive.

When she entered the room, she slowed to a stop and glared at them, her body glowing with cold white light. Her laugh was as chilling as the sight of her twisted form. The coldly beautiful face was distorted and the long slim lines of her limbs and torso were bent and crooked, ending in cruel razor sharp claws. Her lips curled back to reveal wickedly long fangs and her eyes glowed a sinister golden.

"Get out of my way, little worm," she hissed, seeing the skeletal snake that curled near Renji.

A flash of white lightning was instantly caught by a wave of pink petal blades and answered with red flame.

"Hikotsu Taiho!"

She drew back, laughing and easily blocked the attack.

"Your toys do not bother me, little pests," she said, sending more white lightning blazing across the room.

Byakuya's petal blades rose again and spun around her, closing her in a giant sphere.

"You tried this once before," she said from inside the sphere, "and I broke free. Why do you waste my time?"

The petal blades collapsed in on her. At the same time, Renji loosed his next attack and Byakuya followed with a volley of kido. The petals exploded around her without causing any damage, but the attacks that followed, made her drop back, hissing with anger. Byakuya belatedly wondered if he'd been a bit presumptuous sending the others away. He and Renji weren't going to make a dent in her defenses on their own…not unless they used the divine release…and he wanted to avoid going that route if possible. He was spared having to concern himself with that as four simultaneous attacks were launched from the other side of the room. Despite his annoyance with them for disobeying orders, he found himself secretly glad for the added assistance. Still, he made a mental note to punish them later…if they all survived.

As the fire eagle, falcon and shadow wolf attacked, Rukia released her ice column attack. Renji followed with a blaze of red fire and Byakuya sent another volley of blue fire. The attacks struck the queen one after the other, sending her rearing back and howling in surprise and pain. They strengthened the kido attacks. They almost had her locked in a binding kido when the door to the spirit king's inner world opened and Prince Kazuhiko burst out.

"Mother!" he cried out, his eyes wide with terror at the sight of what she had become.

The talisman flared furiously under the queen's skin and she turned a golden eye to study her son.

"You are foolish," she said, "to have left the safety of that other world. Now, my young prince, you will pay with your life!"

Byakuya turned back and threw himself into the stunned prince as the attack soared into them. Both were thrown heavily to the floor.

"Byakuya!" cried Renji, turning toward him.

He was nearly taken off his feet by the blast of white lightning that struck him. Across the room, the others launched new attacks, but losing Byakuya had reduced their overall power and now the queen, once again, had the upper hand.

On the floor before her, Prince Kazuhiko drew back, dragging a gasping Byakuya with him. The noble's uniform was spattered with blood and he swayed dizzily. The prince's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at the twisted maniacal creature that had been his mother.

"Mother…" he said harshly, "How could you do this?"

The form before them wavered as the queen struggled against the talisman.

"I told you I won't hurt him!" the queen's voice cried, "I will only harm the king and any who get in my way!"

"You do not control me!" growled a deeper, demonic voice, "I will take all of you! You will never shut my power away again!"

The demonic body swayed as the queen struggled for control and attacks rained down on her tormented form from all sides. The queen dropped to her knees, roaring with fury and gripping her head.

"Don't kill her!" cried the prince.

Renji staggered toward Byakuya and the prince as the others halted their attacks, watching the queen closely. For a moment, she seemed to gain control. She stepped toward the prince, smiling encouragingly.

"My son," she said softly, "Kazuhiko. Call your father. We will need his help to defeat this demon."

The prince pulled away from Byakuya and turned toward the door.

"No!" gasped Byakuya roughly, "It's a trick!"

"Shut up!" screamed the queen, sending Byakuya flying backwards with a flash of lightning. He was thrown to the floor again and this time, he did not move. Renji ran to him and dragged him out of the line of fire, but recovering somewhat, the noble pushed Renji away and gestured toward the prince.

"Protect him!" Byakuya hissed.

Renji flash stepped toward the prince, at the same time sending the skeletal snake on the attack.

"Hihio Zabimaru!"

The red blast was joined by kido blasts from around the room. The queen fell to the floor and rolled around seeming to once again, struggle madly within herself for control.

"Mother…" the prince said, stepping forward.

Renji advanced with him and the two gained the queen's side. She rolled around on the floor, holding her head and screaming madly.

"I'm going to try to draw it out!" cried the prince.

He leaned over the queen, extending his hands. White light flashed around her. She lay still for a moment, smiling up at her son. Prince Kazuhiko smiled down at her encouragingly. He increased his power until the room shook softly with the force of it. They were just able to see the tip of the talisman rising out of the queen's chest, when her hands rose up and caught the young prince by the throat. Instantly, Renji grabbed the queen's hands, but they gripped the prince with demonic strength.

"Hado #31, Shakkahou!" shouted Renji, loosing the red fireball at point blank range.

The force of the blast sent Renji and the prince tumbling backwards and brought a roar from the possessed queen as she sought to follow them. Pink petal blades rose up and drove her back into the floor. The queen screamed again and loosed a wild volley of lightning that rose out of her and flashed around the room. Rikichi's fire eagle, Hotaru's falcon, and Takeo's shadow wolf were swallowed up and blown to ash, their wielders thrown off their feet and pummeled with debris as the roof began to fall in on them. Rukia flash stepped to Byakuya, releasing a kido blast as she reached his side. Byakuya grabbed her roughly using his own body to shield her as the queen's lightning closed in. It surrounded the noble and threw him clear of Rukia and slammed his body into the doors they were trying to protect.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried, turning toward him.

"Get down!" he shouted, releasing a blast of white lightning that flew over her head, missing her by scant inches, and then drove into the queen, forcing her back.

Rukia dropped to the floor and rolled to the side, sending volley after volley of red fire into the queen's writhing form. Rikichi, Hotaru and Takeo staggered across the room and joined the rest at the doorway to the king's inner world.

"Renji," panted Byakuya harshly, "She's too strong…We have to…to use it!"

Renji nodded.

"Hit her with kido!" he shouted to the others, "Drive her back and get in there!."

A relentless barrage of red fireballs met white lightning and the prince and the group of soul reapers fell back to the doors.

"Nenshou Doragon Kokuou Zabimaru!" called Renji,

The red body of the skeletal dragon king formed in front of them. Almost immediately, the queen's white lightning struck it. The dragon shuddered.

"Byakuya, hurry!" called Renji.

Lightning flashed again as Byakuya began his Senkei release. As the pink swords rose up around them, the red haired captain was thrown to the ground and his Ban Kai suddenly disappeared.

"Renji!" Byakuya gasped, "For kami's sake, get up or we're done for!"

Bloodied and dazed, Renji climbed to his knees and took a hissing breath. The queen's white lightning hammered against the pink swords that surrounded them. Byakuya stumbled to Renji's side and quickly checked him for injuries. He was bleeding in quite a few places, but none of the injuries looked life threatening.

"Sorry," Renji said, catching his breath, "That last one just shook me up a bit."

Byakuya nodded, placing a hand on Renji's cheek.

"Get that dragon in the air, Renji. I can't hold the Senkei against her much longer."

Renji gathered himself.

"Nenshou…"

Suddenly, a heavy, roaring blast rocked the room and impossibly, the thousand swords flickered dangerously.

"Renji!" called Byakuya, his eyes widening.

Chaos erupted as another blast shook the room and Byakuya's Senkei shattered. A blaze of white lightning soared through the shower of falling petals, heading directly for the prince and the embattled group of soul reapers that defended him. Prince Kazuhiko raised his hands and a bright golden light rose around the group, shielding them from the queen's next attack. Rikichi, Rukia, Hotaru and Takeo released another heavy barrage of fireballs and the captains began their Ban Kai release again.

The queen attacked again, hammering the prince's defensive shield and throwing the group heavily into the doors behind them. Bodies and debris pounded the doors to the king's inner world and there was an ominous cracking sound as they began to shatter under the weight of the queen's furious attack.

"Getsugatenshou!"

From across the room, a blaze of black getsuga burst forth and slammed into the queen from behind. She tumbled to the ground in a cloud of dust and smoke as Byakuya and Renji dragged themselves to their knees, holding onto each other for support. Ichigo flash stepped to them, sending another blast of black getsuga at the queen, who rolled away from it, screeching with fury.

"Looks like you guys are having a little trouble," Ichigo observed.

Byakuya eyes flickered, but he remained silent. Renji smiled as the hollow mask faded and the substitute soul reaper's face emerged from beneath it.

"Thanks for the assist, Ichigo," Renji said gratefully, "Now if you can hold her off a moment longer, Byakuya and I can put an end to this!"

Ichigo nodded and leveled his zanpakuto at the recovering queen. He sent another attack in her direction as Renji and Byakuya activated their Ban Kai.

"Ban Kai. Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The queen struggled to her feet again and turned toward them.

"Nenshou Doragon Kokuou Zabimaru!" Renji cried.

The red skeletal dragon rose into the air, screeching.

"Do it now, Byakuya!" Renji cried, "Hurry, before she gets off another attack!"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly and collapsed the Senkei, sending the thousand pink swords into the body of the red skeletal dragon. Pink light flickered and gave way to a pure bright white.

"Tenrai," Byakuya and Renji said together, "Sakura Doragon Kokuou!"

An ear shattering cry broke the air as the iridescent body of the divine dragon rose up in front of them. Behind Byakuya and Renji, the others gasped in surprise, staring. The great dragon hovered in the air between the soul reapers and the queen. The queen stared up at it in surprise.

"Howaido Kuchiku!"

Byakuya and Renji turned away, launching themselves at the prince and taking him protectively to the floor, shielding him with their bodies as a blast of white cherry blossoms erupted from the divine dragon's open mouth. What was left of the palace disintegrated, the doors into the king's inner world burst into splinters and the defenders were blown forcefully into that other place. White power flared so brightly around them that no one could see and the roar of it was so loud that they couldn't hear their own screams as they tumbled out of control, landing in scattered heaps on the cool green grass. Everything went deathly silent as the smoke and dust swirled in a fog around them.

Slowly the air began to clear and aching bodies dragged themselves free of the wreckage and gazed at the suddenly tranquil environs they found themselves in.

Rikichi pulled Hotaru close, giving her a gentle kiss and dropping his head onto her shoulder, sighing in relief. Prince Kazuhiko pushed away the debris around him and climbed to his feet. Takeo crawled from beneath rocks and broken splinters of wood, assisted by Ichigo, who seemed none the worse for having been so recently blown off of his feet.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called, "Rukia, where are you?"

For a long moment, there was only silence, then a wail of despair rose up near them. Heads turned and their eyes encountered the heartbreaking sight of Rukia kneeling before the still forms of her brother and her very closest friend. They watched with disbelieving eyes as her shaking hands touched their faces and she sobbed their names, trying desperately to wake them.

Renji laid on his back, one hand holding the shattered remains of Zabimaru and his other arm curled protectively around Byakuya. His head was turned and his nose and mouth were buried in the noble's silken hair.

Byakuya rested against Renji's shoulder, the fingers of one hand hidden in the strands of his lover's red hair, his other arm curled on Renji's chest. His face was half-turned and rested on his hand. The broken remains of Senbonzakura laid in the grass at his side.

They might have simply been sleeping but for the deep stillness around them, and the steady retreat of their fading reiatsu.

Rukia's head bowed and she buried her face in their hair, breathing in the mingled scents of sakura and fire, and releasing them in hard sobs.

Ahead of her, a calm warm light was rising and the spirit king stepped forward, looking down on the sight with saddened eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki," he said her name softly, kneeling next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I am sorry."

"They can't leave," Rukia said, choking on her words, "I can't lose them. Don't you understand? Renji and Byakuya are the reason I made it this far! Renji helped me survive my childhood in Inuzuri, and Byakuya gave me a home, a family…and he rescued me from so many dangers."

"And I assure you," the king said softly, "you were precious to them as well. It was you that eased the loneliness in your brother's life when he lost his wife…and you remember that it was on your behalf that Renji grew strong and reached Ban Kai. Your connection is very profound."

"So save them!" Rukia cried, "I know you can. They gave everything to protect all of us, the prince, and especially you."

"It was their choice to give everything to that fate," agreed the king, "It is not my place to interfere with their choice to protect everyone."

"But they didn't want to die!" insisted Rukia, "They have a life together, children waiting for them to come home…and you know your queen tried to destroy the Kuchiki family, even while they were here doing their best to protect you! Why weren't you looking out for them?"

The spirit king stared at her wordlessly.

"You say they gave everything to this of their own free will? Well I have choices too! I choose not to accept this! I'm not letting them go! If death wants to take them, then it's going to have to take me too!" Rukia shouted furiously.

"Rukia is right," said Ichigo, stepping forward, "They protected you and you have the power to protect them too. Why don't you use it?"

"Father?" the prince said tentatively, "I know that you don't like to interfere with their choices, but they did save us, you and me. Don't you think we can offer them a better fate?"

"But…there are rules we are all meant to follow. I can't expect all of the others in my worlds to follow rules if I don't follow them myself."

"I understand that," said the prince softly, "but maybe we can learn from their example. Rules do guide their lives, but aren't there times when it is appropriate to break the rules? Isn't part of what makes these two so exceptional the fact that they were willing to break the rules to protect the ones they love? Why then do you hold yourself back? Isn't it right for us to protect the ones who commit their hearts to us?"

The spirit king blinked slowly, studying the two before him, then the questioning eyes of his son, and the fierce gaze of Rukia Kuchiki. He thought of Hajime and all of the Kuchiki family who had died so unfairly at the hands of his queen and her guardsmen. His eyes moved back to the face of his and Hajime's descendant. Renji was the only one who carried their love forward…and if he was lost, so was the promise made when he and Hajime had joined to bring forth their only child so many years before. Then there was Byakuya, the strongest leader in the history of the Kuchiki clan, one needed to protect and nurture the family as it struggled to recover from so many who were lost all at once. If Byakuya died as well, the clan would descend into chaos. And in that chaos, they would be lost, the clan broken.

The king sighed. He leaned forward and kissed Renji on the forehead, then Byakuya. Softly he called their names.

A soft breeze broke over them, the sun warmed them and the soft sounds of birds slowly brought them back out of the stillness. Their eyes blinked open and they shifted and raised their heads to meet the stunned eyes of the group gathered around them.

"Hey," Renji said, nudging Byakuya gently, "why is everyone looking at us like that?


	23. When I Return Home

Yoruichi and the twins stood near the dimension door, staring at the palace in the distance. Even so far away from it, the ground rumbled under them, and as they watched, smoke rose up in the distance.

"Come," said Yoruichi firmly, "We must go."

But the twins didn't seem to hear her. Their eyes were fixed on the palace ahead of them, their bodies rigid with anxiety. Yoruichi tried to pull them toward the winged wolf, but they were mesmerized by the sounds of battle, by the knowledge of just who was there, fighting. She had finally dragged them onto the winged wolf's back, when the ground beneath them shook so hard it started to crack and the winged wolf rose into the air, growling.

Ahead of them, white light broke over the horizon, like the sun rising, but leaving them with a far colder feeling. The three froze, staring at the palace as it seemed to crumble in slow motion, and then was swept away, as though it had never existed. And with its passing something was inexplicably lost. Chisaki dropped to the ground and fell to her knees when she felt it. She was shivering all over.

"Daddy Bya," she whispered, "Daddy Ren,"

Takeshi dropped down beside her, placing an arm around her. His heart was stinging inside him. He could feel the reiatsu that was slipping away from them and he knew what it meant. His worst fear was coming to life right before his young eyes…and Takeshi could not react. He found, to his surprise, that he could not feel anything. Chisaki turned toward him and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her close to him, patting her and rubbing her back silently…as he had seen Byakuya do to comfort her when she had nightmares. The gesture was not lost on her. Chisaki melted in his embrace and cried even harder.

Yoruichi stared at the place where the palace had been. She had felt, as they did, the decline of Byakuya and Renji's reiatsu. And now there was chaos. The danger, she felt was over. There was a sense of calm returning to the land around them. Whatever it was that had needed to be done was done. But at what cost?

The huge blast had left the reiatsu traces in a jumble and now there was no reading anything. She turned back to the children.

"We really should go now. There is nothing to gain by staying here. Word will reach us soon enough," she said gently, "We'll go back to the manor to wait."

"No," Chisaki sobbed, "no…I just want to stay here…just a little longer."

"Please…" Takeshi added, holding his sister against him.

Yoruichi thought for a moment and nodded. There was little to be gained by leaving either. The damage was done.

She thought back for a moment to the years when she had trained with a young Byakuya Kuchiki. She could still hear the echoes of his voice as she tore the hair tie from his hair and flash stepped away.

"_Now you've really made me angry, demon cat! Prepare to die for that!"_

This was the Byakuya that had stayed with her all of these years…even when she had returned with Ichigo and faced the darker changes that had come over him with her leaving and all of the deaths around him. And in more recent years, since he had fallen in love with Renji, she had seen a return of the spirit that had always existed in that little boy she had abandoned.

"No wonder you despised me," she whispered, "I was never there for you when it really mattered…never. I am sorry, Byakuya."

Then she thought of Renji, the fiery and somewhat clumsy young soul reaper who had become such a strong fighter, a powerful captain, and the love of Byakuya's life. Thinking of the two of them, it took every ounce of strength she possessed not to dissolve into tears.

She quickly busied herself with studying the traces of reiatsu in the air, waiting for the distortion to clear so they could see if any among their loved ones at the palace remained alive.

Byakuya was startled by the force that crashed against him and the teary face that buried itself in his shoulder, sobbing his name. His mind was still scrambled, still coping with the sudden return, not from darkness, but from that beautiful light place where he knew he had been so recently. But it was disappearing now. The memory left him swiftly as he turned to contend with the tempest lodged so firmly against him, refusing to be torn away.

Slowly his senses cleared and her name and who she was returned in a rush of familiarity that washed over him and brought him back to the present.

"Rukia," he said softly, one arm pulling her closer and the fingers of his other hand sinking into her hair.

He lowered his chin to rest gently on the top of her head, allowing her to tightly grip the folds of his haori and shihakushou, to touch his face and seek the comfort of his eyes. It wasn't something he had ever allowed her before, but for some reason, he allowed it now…even encouraged it by placing a very light kiss on the crown of her bowed head.

"Hey!" said Renji laughing, "You want to let go of my life partner and welcome me back too?"

Rukia turned and dove onto Renji, prompting a raised eyebrow and a look of curiosity from Byakuya as she both hugged and struck Renji with her hands while shouting and nearly crying.

"Idiot! Don't you ever scare me like that again…ever! Do you hear me? You two almost killed me with worry! How dare you try to die and leave me alone!"

"Hey! Hey, Rukia, okay…okay, I get it," Renji said, pulling her close, "Yeah…I missed you too."

"Idiot," she sighed, clinging to him and dropping her head onto his shoulder, "You big dummy…How could you?"

Takeo joined Rukia beside Renji. Byakuya climbed to his feet, swaying slightly as he regained his bearings. Rikichi and Hotaru were still staring in silent disbelief. Ichigo stepped forward, his eyes meeting Byakuya's questioningly. Byakuya stared back enigmatically.

"Your eyes are full of questions, Ichigo Kurosaki," he observed quietly, "What is on your mind?"

"Byakuya," Ichigo said, blinking, "you and Renji _died_. "

"And?"

"And…I guess I was just curious…what it was like…" Ichigo went on.

"I see," Byakuya said, gazing back at him calmly.

There was a long silence.

"Well?" Ichigo prompted him.

"Well, what?"

"What was it like?"

Byakuya sighed impatiently.

"Come now, Ichigo, you've been at death's door more times than I can count. Surely you must already…"

"Can't you ever just answer a simple question? What is it with you? You have to make everything difficult!"

"You think explaining what it feels like to die is simple?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"That's not what I meant! You know what I mean! You know what? Just forget it!" Ichigo snapped, turning away, "Forget I asked!"

Byakuya barely held back the smile that quirked at his lips.

"It was, at first, a shock, but then it was peaceful," he said softly to Ichigo's turned back, "full of warmth, light, and familiar presences. It was…pleasant."

Ichigo turned back to look at him for a moment.

"You know, Byakuya, you two are damned lucky that Rukia and the prince convinced the spirit king to bring you both back."

Now it was the captain's turn to be curious.

"How did they do that?" he asked.

Ichigo laughed.

"They just explained to him that although rules are important…there are times when they should be broken."

"Hmm," Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

"What?"

"It seems you two will not stop until you have everyone breaking the rules…Ichigo."

"Huh? Who says _I_ said anything?" Ichigo asked, blinking, "And don't actually tell me that you think he should have let you two die!"

"Why not?" Byakuya asked quietly, "Renji and I knew what we were doing. We made a choice we knew could end in our death. And, Ichigo, we would make that same choice again. It doesn't mean we desire death. It just means that some things are worth it. Who would know that better than you?"

He turned away and walked slowly toward Rikichi and Hotaru, leaving Ichigo staring after him.

Byakuya and Renji watched as the others faded into the distance to assist the prince in the rescue efforts around the ruined palace. They stood alongside the spirit king waiting quietly until they were alone. The spirit king waited to be certain of their privacy, then turned to the two who had so recently offered up their lives on his behalf.

"Somehow, arigato doesn't seem quite enough," he told them, "Your efforts in this could not be more appreciated."

Byakuya and Renji nodded.

"It was the right thing to do," Renji said simply.

The king nodded.

"The two of you certainly have inherited your ancestors' sense of duty. But I must say I'm glad they talked me out of simply accepting your…choice."

"Why did you do that?" Byakuya asked softly, "Renji and I have no wish for death, but we certainly understood the decision we made when we used the divine release. We actually could have stopped it even once we realized that we were dying."

"And yet neither of you even thought once of stopping it. So devoted were you to that cause…you gave me a precious gift. It is one I will always treasure. It is so easy in times like these, to forget that there are people still who will stop at nothing to do the right thing…even if it kills them."

The spirit king approached Renji.

"You have spent your life thinking yourself a mongrel, a lower creature, but even without the knowledge of your royal and noble blood, you honored me always. And I never gave you anything…not a home, not enough food, enough warmth, enough of anything and still you grew up strong and filled with honor. And even after I abandoned and ignored, even now as I do not openly acknowledge you, you have saved my life and defended me. Renji Abarai, you are truly humble and very much my own…even if I cannot say it aloud in front of others. Do not mistake my reasons. There is hatred still around us that might threaten, not just you, but the ones you love. It is better to quietly honor who you are in my thoughts and to smile with the knowledge when you come into my presence. I do hope you shall come to this place again."

"I will," Renji said quietly, "but you are wrong about something."

"I am?"

"Yes…you say you gave me nothing, but you sent the greatest gifts of all into my life. I might not have grown up with a mother and father and I struggled to find enough of what I needed to live, but I never lacked for friendship…and I was able to find love," Renji said, glancing at Byakuya, "Those are things I would never trade for other comforts. I'm satisfied…I'm very content with what I have been given. I have Byakuya's heart, the twins, and Hajime. And now I know you. Nothing else matters…nothing else matters at all."

"Go then and be happy, Renji Abarai. There is much for you to do in those other worlds, but always the dimension door will open for you…and for Byakuya. You are family. There is always a place for you here."

"Arigato," Renji said bowing.

The king embraced him.

"Now, with your leave, I would like a word with Byakuya."

Renji nodded and flash stepped away to join the rescue efforts.

The spirit king gazed away from the noble, toward the waterfall that gurgled and splashed merrily in the distance. Byakuya waited patiently.

"You still ponder my decision to save you. I don't wonder at that. Always your family has concerned itself strongly with duty."

"It is important that we see to the work that is ours," Byakuya said softly, "We are each given exactly what we need to accomplish what is given to us in the way of duty. My father once said that we are born to it."

"You are," the spirit king replied, still looking away, "Your ancestor, the very first of the Kuchiki clan was born here, crafted with my own hands. It is no wonder you have a love for sakura, for that is what I used to shape his bones…and its petals made his skin pale and incredibly soft. Black spun silk for hair, a star in each dark eye…and even centuries later, his descendants are still beautiful and smell of sakura. The stars shine even in the darkness of your eyes."

"May I ask you a question?" Byakuya asked quietly.

The spirit king nodded.

"You saved Renji and you saved me. I will no longer question why. But you did not save Hajime. I understand that as well, but I wonder…do you regret that?"

The king stared more deeply at the waterfall and Byakuya could almost see the smiling form of Hajime Kuchiki bathing in it.

"Hajime was born to duty, just as you are, Byakuya. He served me well and loved me perfectly. And even his death was a gift. He gave up the life I gave him to protect me. How could I deny him that? What better way of parting could we have? It is a way that honored him, a way that would have made him proud. For many years I lived with regret, Byakuya, because I didn't realize the gift he gave me at the end. But it was you who took that regret away, when you told me of how he sacrificed himself to protect me. His death was the realization of what he was created to be. I am so proud of what I created in him. I would not dishonor him by offering him a lesser death. Does that answer your question, Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, will you grant me a favor before you go?" the king asked.

"What would you have me do?" Byakuya asked.

Moments later, Byakuya Kuchiki stood bare beneath the waterfall, the healing water washing over him and removing the painful reminders of battle that had marred his reiatsu and the pale perfect skin. And it wasn't just his body that was healed, but his mind…his heart, everything that had been thrown into chaos in the struggles he had faced. While he stood beneath the calming water, his eyes closed, and he felt a sense of peace that surrounded him with light that sank beneath his skin and strengthened him. He now realized why Hajime had enjoyed this. As he was gently renewed, his creator sat close by, deeply content with his creation…and finally at peace again.


	24. Our Fears Relinquished

The spirit king smiled warmly as Renji Abarai re-entered his inner world and made his way to the waterfall. Renji stood for a moment, admiring Byakuya as he bathed in the calming water. The king rose and brushed the dust from his clothes. Nodding at Renji, he drifted away, leaving the two captains alone in the surreal environs.

Renji approached the waterfall slowly and took a moment to remove his clothing before stepping into the water and approaching the noble from behind. Byakuya did not even flinch in surprise when Renji's arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing here naked in front of another guy, Bya?" Renji said teasingly.

"That 'guy' is the creator of all things, Renji," Byakuya replied quietly, "and I think he really just wanted to feel close to Hajime for a moment. I saw no harm in doing this. Besides, have you noticed, Renji? The water here has healing effects. It heals wounds of body, mind, and spirit. I think that the king means to help me."

"How do you mean?" Renji asked, pressing his body warmly against his lover's.

"Renji, I know you've noticed that since I returned from my captivity in Hueco Mundo, something has been different."

"How could you help but be different after what Aizen put you through?" Renji asked, "I never expected that you would just go back to being the same."

"You recall that Captain Unohana had doubts about allowing me to return to duty because she said that although I was dealing with what happened to me on a practical level, I wasn't healing emotionally."

"I remember her saying that. So how does this help with that?"

"Aizen robbed me of a piece of my soul when he forced me to submit to him. He carefully manipulated my mind into believing that he was in control, and that I could never be free of him. This is why even when we came here, he was able to manipulate me. He still held a part of me trapped in those beliefs that he beat into me. I finally see it for what it is. And I will no longer allow him to manipulate me."

Renji nodded slowly.

"I don't know how to put this without sounding offensive…but…ever since you came back from Hueco Mundo, there has been something different, something that seemed lost…or broken. It was never more obvious than when Aizen showed up here and you didn't tell me he was here…wait, don't say anything yet. I know you said that while you were there, Aizen played all sorts of mental games. He beat the hell out of you and Gin tore down what was left of you. I know. You opened up to me. You did trust me to help you, but there was always some part of yourself, some part of what happened that you held back…that you never dealt with. Bya, that scared me to death. I thought I'd never again see that person I left the morning before you were taken. I made peace with that, because it wasn't your fault that he did those things to you…and I love you, whether you are whole or broken. But I can't even begin to tell you, Byakuya…I look at you, right now, and it is like Aizen never got his hands on you. I know nothing will take away what he did, but it looks like you've taken a big step forward and if it was the spirit king who helped you do that, I am very thankful to him."

"Aren't you even the slightest bit angry, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

Renji was quiet for a moment.

"Should I be?" he asked, looking into Byakuya's eyes.

"I did nothing to dishonor you, I think…and the king was not in any way inappropriate in behavior while he was there. He merely sat nearby, working the earth with his hands. He looked as though my presence gave him a feeling of peace and a chance to remember what it felt like to be in the presence of Hajime. And allowing me to use the waterfall for healing was a gift to both of us, Renji. I have been having a difficult time dealing with Aizen and his machinations. My mind has cleared a great deal now. The pain of what happened is starting to fade as I take steps forward. The waterfall helped to speed along that process."

"Then I will trust you," he said with certainty.

"It is a relief to hear you say that. He made it seem as though I was doing him a favor by bathing beneath it, but…I think we both found some kind of healing in it…some kind of peace. And you are correct. I am stronger. I think I'll finally be able to put Hueco Mundo behind me. Aizen will no longer have any power over me."

"I think you may be right, Bya. Because just now, you called him Aizen, not Sosuke…and there was no fear or uncertainty in your eyes when we spoke of him. If the price for that was having you bathe naked in front of the spirit king, I guess I can live with that…but you do realize, this gives me leave to tease you about it."

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"I don't imagine I can really blame you for that, Renji."

Renji laughed softly.

"So do you want to repeat another bit of history here?" he asked, nuzzling Byakuya's cheek.

"Perhaps," Byakuya murmured softly, "we should return to _our_ inner world for that."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was just beginning to set as a group of soul reapers appeared in the distance. Yoruichi and the twins strained to see their faces. At the head of the group was Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki and Takeo Abarai flanked him on either side. Rikichi walked slightly behind them, hand in hand with Hotaru…and at the back of the group were two more, almost lost in the coming darkness. The twins gasped sharply as Byakuya and Renji came slowly into view. Yoruichi froze, blinking to be sure she was really seeing them. They didn't disappear, and smiles lit their faces as they encountered the delighted howls of the children as they shot forward, nearly leveling their fathers as they charged into their arms.

"We felt your reiatsu decline and feared the worst," Yoruichi said, studying Renji and Byakuya closely, "and after the palace was destroyed, it was impossible to read the reiatsu with all of the distortion."

"All is well, now," Byakuya assured her, "the talisman is destroyed and once my diary is returned to the archive, this will be over."

"Then it would be wise not to delay."

Byakuya nodded.

"Byakuya, wait," Renji said placing a hand on his arm, "before we go back there, you need to know what happened there while we were gone."

"I know it was bad, Renji," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "but how bad?"

"Fourteen," Renji said softly, "fourteen of the household staff were killed. It's because the attacks started at the manor. The ones who escaped were able to warn the other households, but all in all, twelve family members and twenty-one staff were lost."

Byakuya was quiet, his expression unreadable, but Renji could feel the pain he was holding back. He simply kept his eyes closed and nodded in response.

"Thank you for trying to protect them, Renji," he said finally, "That was no easy task with most of our captains in the spirit king's dimension. I know you and the others did what you could."

Renji turned to Yoruichi.

"I take it that Momo got to you okay?" he queried.

"Ichigo had to help her escape the Queen's Guard, but she and Hajime arrived safely," Yoruichi replied, "and Kisuke is just aching to ask you two all about how he came along. Be prepared to submit to lots of questions when we go back!"

Renji chuckled softly at the thought, but Byakuya didn't seem to register the humor. As they turned toward the dimension door and began the passage back to the Sereitei, Renji felt an odd shift in the reiatsu around them. When they arrived on the other side, they realized suddenly that Byakuya was not with them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," Aizen said, gazing at the captain appraisingly, "I think you know why I separated you from the others. I felt we should talk. And when we are finished, I will take the diary. What happened at the palace was a successful test. I think I can make it work…but I will need to know all about what happened…and I need the talisman. I can retrieve both from the diary."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sosuke Aizen stared, taken aback.

"We have nothing to say to each other and if you attempt to take anything from me, you will die. Leave this place and do not dare enter it again."

"I see. Something has happened to you. I don't know what but…"

"What has happened is I no longer dwell in the darkness you placed around me, Aizen. You possess no power over me any more. What you took from me, I have regained…and if you ever touch my family or me again, no power will be able to protect you. I will destroy you."

Aizen was silent for a moment.

"I see," he said softly, "You have broken free of the cages of body and mind. I didn't know that was possible. I must admit, you are impressive. It is too bad you have forgotten why you were shattered by me. Perhaps you need a reminder of why it is inadvisable to cross me, Bya."

Sosuke Aizen suddenly found himself standing between Byakuya and Renji with two zanpakutos at his throat. His flash step narrowly saved him from losing his head as the two blades slashed at him.

Renji turned to Byakuya, smiling gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine, Renji. He has lost his hold over me…and now he knows that. I am at peace. Aizen will pay with his life if he comes near us again."

Renji nodded.

"Come on, Byakuya. Everyone is waiting."

They turned and flash stepped away together. Sosuke Aizen watched as they disappeared. Gin appeared behind him.

"Well, I don't think that went quite as planned," he commented, smiling, "You were a bit reckless. You almost lost your head."

"I was careless. I forgot for a moment how strong he is. I should have known that eventually the cages I placed around him would fail. Well no matter. He will relearn the lesson about what happens to those who defy me. When we meet again, all bets are off. I will take what I want from him and I will kill him."

"I thought you were in love with him, Sosuke," Gin said softly.

"Love?" Aizen hissed, "Gin love is not worth the danger. Love will get you killed. If I learned anything from all of this, I've learned that. Whatever might have existed between Byakuya Kuchiki and me, it is gone and all I want now is to draw his blood. I don't want him broken anymore. I want him dead."

Gin chuckled.

"Oh my, Sosuke, it must have been love…Only love could make you hate him with such passion."

"Come, Gin, there is nothing to be gained by staying here."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The remaining staff and volunteers from your division put things back in order here, Byakuya," Renji told him as they reached the front gate of the manor.

Byakuya nodded silently, his face more pale than normal as he opened the door and stepped into the entry. At once, he noticed the lack of sound. The housekeeper was gone, as was his personal attendant. It was the cooking staff and personal attendants who had taken the greatest damage because of their location on the manor. There was still a bare bones household staff there now, doing their best to make them comfortable and to see to the upcoming meal.

Kira arrived a short time later with a full accounting of the family's losses. He handed this to Byakuya, who scanned the list, his breath catching. He continued to display calm, but Renji felt the air chill around them.

"Four were just children," Byakuya said quietly, "two noble born, two household staff."

Kira nodded, his eyes sad.

"They were all from the same residence," he exlained softly, "The staff children tried to get the nobles to safety…but…"

"Thank you…" Byakuya said softly, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak privately with Hotaru."

Hotaru blanched at the sound in his voice. They walked a short distance away, out by the koi pond before Byakuya turned back to her.

"There were casualties at my mother's house?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Byakuya nodded.

"There were four within the residence when it was attacked. All were killed. Your mother and three servants," he told her quietly.

She nodded silently, her eyes filling with tears. Byakuya pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his shoulder, sighing, but stubbornly refusing to let her tears fall.

"I should go and see my sister. They might have disowned me, but Eri is my sister still."

Byakuya kissed her on the cheek and released her.

"Go then. Come and see me when you return," he told her.

They walked slowly back to the others and Rikichi and Hotaru left together. Yoruichi and Ichigo left shortly after to see to Hajime's return to the Serietei. Rukia and Takeo left to check in with their divisions. Renji, Byakuya and the twins were left alone in the garden, sitting quietly in the grass beside the koi pond.

"You said that there were children who died in the attacks," said Takeshi, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Renji said, staring down at the water.

"Do we know them?" the boy went on.

"Aika and Ryo, your cousins," Byakuya said softly, "and the children who you usually saw attending them."

Chisaki's eyes streamed with tears, but she made no sound. Takeshi wore a stiff frown, but displayed no evidence of tears.

"They were nice to us…even though some of the other cousins called us names," Takeshi said, staring hard into the koi pond.

Byakuya placed an arm around the boy's shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Takeshi…" Byakuya said softly.

"I'm fine," the boy said, "just leave me alone."

"Takeshi, look…" Renji began.

"Stop acting like I'm a baby!" Takeshi shouted, "I know they died! A lot of people died! I even thought that both of you died! Everyone dies…and there's nothing anyone can do."

He turned away.

"I hate it! I hate knowing that everyone dies and we can't stop it. Because it could be one of us next time…and…"

His shoulders shook and he lowered his head.

"I just can't stand thinking about that," he finished.

Byakuya moved to his side and slipped an arm around him again. This time the boy did not resist. He leaned into his father's embrace and his body shook with silent sobs. Byakuya found himself reminded of his childhood, when he laid crying at his dying father's bedside…and what his father said to him. But when he spoke, his message to Takeshi held something different.

"Takeshi," he whispered, "I know we are enduring some very dark times, but there is light in every darkness, and there is more good in our lives than bad, even though sometimes it doesn't seem that way. The pain you feel inside during times like this is very difficult, I know, but…that pain serves many purposes. The most important purpose is to make us stronger…to challenge us to go on. If we listen to our hearts and keep moving forward, we will find our way out of the darkness."

Renji and Byakuya sat in the garden for much of the rest of the day, holding their crying children close and feeling the heavy reiatsu of countless Kuchiki residences mourning the fallen.


	25. Let Them Not Be Forgotten

Byakuya sat beneath a cherry tree, holding a sleeping Hajime gently in his arms and watching the nearby stream flow over the waterfall and down into the water below it. He had been there for several hours, ever since returning from the Kuchiki Council Hall, where preparations were being made for the mass funeral that would be taking place the next day. As clan leader, he would have to appear before them, calm and collected to help them make sense of it all.

"How do you make sense of such madness?" he whispered.

He sighed, resting his face against the body of his sleeping son, inhaling the soft scents that surrounded him mixed with the scent of sakura. If he buried himself in the sight of the sleeping infant, the soothing scent of him, the soft touch of a baby's skin, the contented cooing, then perhaps he wouldn't continue to feel the cold inside that had been with him ever since receiving the list of casualties. The list was concrete. It took the abstract idea of loss from his mind and made it real.

Twelve nobles, twenty-one household staff…fourteen of the staff, his own. And four of the casualties were just children.

He felt badly for all of them, but for Byakuya, the most difficult loss was the children. Aika and Ryo were not just names to him. He knew them. Aika was the same age as the twins and even looked a bit like Chisaki. She loved to sing and dance. The command the girl gave her zanpakuto to release it was the word 'sing.' Ryo was two years older and loved his little sister with ferocity. He was a powerful young shinigami who was expected to obtain a seated position as soon as his parents felt he was ready. The ceremony had already been in the planning stages. The servants who attended the two were with them at all times and were treated as just extended family members, such was the trust that was placed with them. It was horrible to have lost them…but there was some comfort in feeling that the four had left life together…as they had lived.

He felt tears burning in his eyes and forced them back, releasing the heavy emotion in a long shuddering sigh. Hajime cooed gently and the infant's dark eyes opened and looked up into Byakuya's. A tiny hand reached up and touched his lips and he kissed it lightly, resulting in the release of more gurgling and cooing sounds.

The contented sounds soothed the emotion that stormed beneath the calm surface. But it couldn't take away the emptiness left behind by the loss of so many. In addition to the children, there were fourteen souls he had known for years who were now gone. The old housekeeper who greeted him every time he passed through the doors and announced his guests and visitors, his personal attendant who had harbored more secrets about the clan leader than most, five kitchen staff, including a cook who had served his family for more than a century…the twins' attendants, Rukia's and Hotaru's and three security personnel. He knew each face, each name and how long each had served. And he couldn't bear the thought of having to go through the process of replacing them.

He heard a soft squeal and looked down into Hajime's sleepy eyes. The little fingers touched his face again and a soft glow resonated around Byakuya and his son. The clan leader felt the passage of spirit energy from the little body into his heart…and he felt the strength that returned with it. His lips curved into a smile. Hajime was going to be a powerful shinigami.

"Cousin?"

Hotaru's voice was soft and choked with tears. She dropped down beside him, sighing heavily.

"How did things go with your sister?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Oh…Eri is beside herself, but she won't speak to me. She thinks because our mother disowned me that she is obligated to continue the estrangement. Byakuya, I don't know how to help her. I don't know how to deal with this myself. I know my mother disowned me, but we were together and happy for so many years! Just because it ended badly doesn't mean I've forgotten…"

"No, of course not."

She sat quietly for a time, studying Byakuya and Hajime as the light around them began to fade.

"Byakuya," she said finally, "I just want to thank you…for everything. Thank you for helping me to find Rikichi, for giving me a home, for becoming more than a cousin…I really appreciate it."

She slipped an arm around him and rested her head against his shoulder. Byakuya turned his face and let his cheek come to rest against hers as they looked down into Hajime's eyes.

"It was the right thing to do," Byakuya replied quietly.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed," she said softly, "but a lot of people don't trouble themselves to do the right thing. I'm glad you did…and now I want to do the right thing, too."

Byakuya raised his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Byakuya, there is so much sadness in our family right now. We really need to put everything aside and grieve our losses. Rikichi and I have decided to put our wedding on hold for a few months…so that we might do that."

Byakuya nodded.

"Then we will adjust the schedule however it suits you. It is wise to give our loved ones time to grieve. And when you and Rikichi do take those steps together, you and everyone else will be able to fully embrace them."

"I am going to…" she whispered, "I want every bit of happiness in this. We've seen so much sadness. I want to smile and laugh again."

Byakuya kissed her cheek and gently withdrew Hajime from the folds of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and placed him gently in her arms. Hotaru accepted the small bundle and cradled him in her arms, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Hajime has a powerful gift, Hotaru. Let him touch you."

Hotaru held perfectly still, gazing down at the infant. A few moments later, the baby's hand rose up to touch her face and light glowed softly around her. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she smiled.

"Hajime is a natural healer," Byakuya explained, "Most among the Squad Four healers are healers because they have some amount of potential, but they must still be carefully trained to become competent. Hajime is different. Hajime's healing ability is innate, so he heals instinctively. That is an extremely rare gift."

Hotaru smiled.

"It appears this little one does not limit himself to healing of the body, because he just made my heart feel much less heavy. He is amazing, Byakuya!" she exclaimed softly.

"Hajime was a gift to Renji and to me from the spirit king," he went on, "given to us to honor the love we feel for each other. But his gift is not meant for just the few of us. This child will touch a great many lives and he will heal countless wounds, countless souls. I see a better future ahead of us because he has come to us. He will be a powerful shinigami."

"He already is, Byakuya," Hotaru said, returning the boy to his father's arms.

Byakuya nodded. He carefully wrapped the folds of the scarf around the infant again.

"Yes," he agreed softly, "he is."

"Will I see you in the morning for breakfast?" she asked, turning to leave.

"Yes," he assured her.

"Good…I have to go say good-night to Rikichi."

"Hotaru…"

"Yes, Byakuya?"

"Thank you for coming to support me during my trial. And I will tell him personally, but please let Rikichi know I am thankful to him as well. I know the two of you are the ones who made sure that the head captain and council knew of my predicament. Their presence meant a great deal to me."

"We didn't do so much," Hotaru said softly, "not all of us even got a chance to testify."

"You didn't have to for your actions to be meaningful," he said quietly, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood at the head of the room with a huge memorial at his back. On the wall, tables and floor behind him, pictures of the dead, flowers, candles and small remembrances covered nearly every inch of space. The room was filled with nobles and with the household staff that attended them. It was a matter of deep pride to Byakuya that in this difficult time, they had all agreed that being together was the best way to honor the connection all of them shared.

It was a great step forward for the clan, because there was no separation between noble and servant on the memorial wall. Their pictures were clustered much the way they had been grouped within the clan and the words that filled the room as they waited, spoke to their deep and meaningful connection. Byakuya took in the sight and sound of it and realized suddenly that something he and Ginrei had both fought for was coming to life around him. Maybe it was just for this day, this difficult time, but the nobles were forgetting to separate themselves or hold themselves away from the servant class. For many, it was the first time they had done this.

_There is a light in every darkness._

He sighed softly.

The large doors to the chamber closed and Head Councilor, Nori Kuchiki, called for everyone to be seated. The room grew quiet, but for the soft remains of crying. All eyes rested on the clan leader. He turned away from the memorial wall and looked out at them.

"This memorial," he said softly, "represents a family. It is one that started with a group of nobles and expanded to include others who came to live among them, to share their individual gifts and see to the needs of all of their lives. There was trust between them. There was even love."

He paused and took a breath.

"There is a reason why these people were attacked, why they were taken from us. The queen of the spirit realm feared the bond that had grown between the spirit king and this noble family. Despite our history of honoring and serving the royal family, she believed that we would betray the royal family, that a member of our family would seek the throne for himself. This is why Hajime Kuchiki was targeted so many years ago."

A soft murmur went through the room.

"Hajime Kuchiki was one of our family and the king's devoted servant. The king loved Hajime for his loyalty. Hajime grew in his favor until the queen became jealous and sent her daughter to create a talisman that would enslave Hajime and kill the king. As you know, Hajime was overcome and he did go to kill the king. What I discovered while in the spirit king's dimension is that our version of his death was not correct. Hajime did not die when he was beheaded. Instead, when the talisman tried to force him to kill the king, he was able to break free in that last moment. He turned his weapon on himself and took his own life to save his beloved king. The prince, himself , witnessed this and asked that I convey the information to you. Hajime Kuchiki was a hero…and he will no longer be forgotten in our minds.

The queen's anger lived through many years and recently she and her daughter renewed their plan to kill the king. This time, it seems, they chose me to bear the talisman. The princess did succeed in awakening the talisman and seeing that it took control of me. But the talisman is a dangerous thing and it caused me to kill the princess. It would have had me kill the entire royal family, had I not been freed by Captain Abarai. I did face trial in that other dimension and it was during that trial that the queen exacted her revenge on us by sending her guard to slaughter our loved ones. You need to understand that she meant to erase every one of us from existence. Such was her fear of our connection to the king and her anger over the loss of her daughter.

There is a lesson in this if only we will see it. Look at the faces on this wall. We are all connected with ties of loyalty and love as the nobles are connected to their king. Our staff is more than a set of people doing jobs. They hold up the structure of our lives and enrich it. And…"

He stopped for a moment, breathing deeply.

"And they were targeted with us, they protected us and they fell with us. Each person on that wall fought to live and fought to defend, to protect. Each died a noble death. They should and will be honored. So as we walked side by side in life, these people join each other in their passing. We will mourn them and we will honor them exactly as they were…together. Fourteen faces on this wall disappeared from my home. They died defending us…and for their loyalty, I wish I could offer more. But all I can do is to offer them the honor of having their place among us in my family's cemetery. Even as they have left this world, they will keep their place in our presence…and in our hearts."

Byakuya walked slowly to stand beside Renji, Hajime and the twins as the head councilor returned to the front of the room and the memorial continued. Renji turned and smiled gently, then noting the pain in his life partner's eyes, handed him the infant. Byakuya placed Hajime in the folds of his scarf and held him quietly as the ceremony went on. There were people crying all around them now. The flow of kind words and pained reiatsu filled the room until the very air was heavy with their grief. Within the folds of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, Hajime gurgled softly and released a small cry. As he did so, a warm glow rose up in the room around them. At the head of the room, Nori Kuchiki stopped speaking and stared. All went silent as the reiatsu in the room eased and a wave of comfort swept over them. The candles at the front of the room flared brightly and the pictures on the wall glowed from within, bringing the faces to life before their eyes. Every eye shined with wonder and every heart was gently strengthened. Within Byakuya's arms, Hajime cooed and gurgled happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I know you were looking forward to our anniversary as much as I was, Renji," Byakuya said later as they rested in bed, "but I am thankful to you for agreeing to wait on celebrating until things feel more normal around here."

"Well," said Renji softly, "I don't think either of our hearts would be very much in it. Tomorrow is too soon to really enjoy it."

"I'm grateful anyway," he said bringing his lips to Renji's.

Renji turned in Byakuya's arms and brought his head to rest on his life partner's chest. He looked up into the dark troubled eyes and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I'm actually much better than I was. Hajime's gift helped a lot of us today."

"Yes," Renji agreed, "he's quite a kid."

"Hmm…" agreed Byakuya sleepily.

He reached for Renji's face and cupped his cheek with one hand, bringing it closer and bringing their lips together again. Renji kissed his lover's lips and face over and over until he finally saw the sadness fade and some sense of peace return. Then he rested his head on Byakuya's chest and they drifted off to sleep together.

As they slept, silent forms quietly entered the room. When they awoke in the morning, the bed and floor were covered with sakura petals and the garden outside was beautifully decorated as it had been every year since they were married.

"I think we're being sent a message," Renji said quietly.

Byakuya stood hand in hand with Renji, frozen and speechless, but the expression in his tear-filled eyes spoke volumes.


	26. Remembrance

"Come on," Renji said softly to a stunned and silent Byakuya, "They went to quite a bit of trouble to do this for us. We shouldn't disappoint them."

"I don't understand how they managed this," Byakuya said, finally finding his voice, "with all of the extra work they've had to do to compensate for the ones we lost…and the preparations for the memorial…Renji…"

"Byakuya…I don't know if you realize what you did yesterday, but I know what I saw. You took away the distance between yourself and the staff who serves you. You treated them as equals. Your remaining staff realizes the gift you gave them. Think about what you did…what you were saying. Bya, you and I both know that your gesture, having the ones we lost buried with your family…that's unheard of. And after the service, I heard others planning to do the same. What you did resonates with them. They wanted a way to say 'thank you.' We should let them do that for us."

Byakuya nodded. Still hand in hand, they passed through the doors out of their bedroom and into the garden. Rukia, Takeo and the twins already sat around the table, speaking in quiet voices and enjoying bowls of fresh fruit as they waited. Hajime rested calmly on Rukia's shoulder, his fingers gently pulling on her hair. They looked up, smiling as Byakuya and Renji joined them at the breakfast table.

"Daddy Bya! Daddy Ren!" Chisaki exclaimed excitedly when she saw them, "Happy Anniversary!"

The others at the table happily echoed her sentiment. Byakuya and Renji took their places at the table, letting the warmth of the moment steal away their melancholy and tasting the sweetness of the fruit placed before them.

"I've arranged to take the children to Karakura Town for tonight so that the two of you will have some time alone," Rukia told them, "After all that's happened, it will be good for you to be able to relax together."

"But the children have already spent so much time away…" Byakuya said softly.

"That's true," admitted Rukia, "but one night more won't cause too much trouble, right guys?"

The children shook their heads.

"People who love each other like you do need to be alone sometimes," Chisaki said, smiling, "and besides, Yoruichi and Kisuke are funny. They like to play funny games with us and we get to practice with our shunpo and our animal forms."

"Well then," Byakuya said softly, "it looks as though it's all been decided. Just you two remember not to harass each other with those animal forms."

"I won't if he won't…but he always does," complained Chisaki.

"Shut up! I do not!" Takeshi snapped.

"Yes, you do," said Renji, "Ease off on the hot temper or that hair of yours will catch fire!"

Takeshi's answer was more growl than words. His scowl delighted Chisaki, who began to giggle. Her giggle set Rukia and Takeo laughing and soon even Takeshi was smiling.

They broke off as breakfast arrived and delicious smells filled the gardens. As the servers laid the food before them, Byakuya touched the arm of the head server. The woman looked down at him, smiling.

"Can I get you something, Captain Kuchiki?" she asked.

"Azumi, I only want to tell you…arigato. Renji and I appreciate everything the staff has done for us."

"We'd hoped you would enjoy it, sir. I know you hadn't planned to mark the day, but your marriage to Captain Abarai is the best thing that ever happened to all of us. You make each other happy and that makes this a wonderful home to serve in. Besides, there has been too much unhappiness around here. You deserve happiness. We all do, sir."

Byakuya nodded.

"Again, arigato. Renji and I deeply appreciate this and we will not forget your kindness."

"Nor will we forget yours, Captain," she said, turning away.

The meal was quickly consumed and their gifts opened, then Rukia and Takeo gathered the children and left for Karakura Town.

Abandoned by family and staff, they returned to their bedroom. They filled the large jetted tub and sank into its heated depths.

"So tell me," Renji said, resting against Byakuya, "what's the best memory you have of us being together?"

Byakuya smiled.

"That's not an easy question, Renji," he replied softly, stalling to think, "I thought the day we married was beautiful."

"Are you kidding? Do you remember that day, Bya? I was in a hospital bed! And it was in Hueco Mundo…at the base. I mean, it should have been here…with all of our family and friends…"

"I still loved that day, Renji. But I also thought that our first anniversary was wonderful. You really took me by surprise."

"Is that your favorite, then?"

"No. I think my favorite memories will be the birth of our children, Renji. Both times were memorable for very different reasons. The twins' birth was beautiful because I never even dreamed we could have any children, but Kisuke really came through. Then when we were gifted with Hajime…there are no words for what I felt, Renji. It was such a welcome miracle and it came at a time when we couldn't have needed it more."

Byakuya shifted slightly to look into Renji's eyes.

"So what is your favorite memory?"

"Hah…There are so many! I thought you were really cute in Inuzuri when you shoved me in the river."

"It was just revenge for you watching me bathe, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Making love to you for the first time…that first night was amazing, Bya. How many times did we make love? I lost count."

"As did I."

Renji laughed softly.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering when I gave you the cure for threshold sickness. You almost killed me…but seeing you howl and collapse on me like that…priceless!"

"Shut up, Abarai."

"But I haven't told you my favorite memory."

"Then stop trying to irritate me and tell me," Byakuya said, nuzzling closer.

"I loved the day I became a captain…the moment when you put the haori on me. That was wonderful…and like you, I loved the birth of our kids. But I think the greatest memory was when we discovered that we had Soul Bonded…and we made love in our inner world."

"You do remember that we did that minutes before our death," Byakuya reminded him.

"Yeah, I do. Doesn't matter. That is the closest I've ever felt to you, Bya."

"And now there is no distance between our souls," Byakuya said softly.

"I love you, Byakuya," Renji said, leaning forward to deliver the words into his ear, "I know we say it a lot, but it never loses its meaning. Arigato, for making room in your heart for me. Nothing has been the same since…and every day with you has been worth the struggles we've faced."

"It's I who should be thanking you, Renji. You loved me enough to follow me to Inuzuri, and to take me from the hands of my enemies time and time again. No matter what we've faced, you've never deserted me or given up on me…even when I was ready to give up on myself. Arigato…and know that I love you also."

Beyond the need for words, they brought their mouths together. Lips heated from the steam that rose out of the water they soaked in, met forcefully and parted. Hot tongues tempted each other and stroked each other teasingly.

Abandoning the hot water, Renji pulled his lover from the tub and lifted the stunned captain into his arms, carrying him dripping wet, their mouths still fastened tightly on one another's to their bed. He released Byakuya and they fell onto the bed together, sending sakura blossoms into the air all around them. Blossoms attached themselves to every imaginable part of their damp skin, sending their dizzying scent into the air as they were crushed between the lovers' bodies.

Caught in the spell of Renji's deep brown eyes, Byakuya fell back, pulling Renji down with him. Renji wrapped his body warmly around the noble's, treating his body to an endless barrage of seething kisses that seared the skin of his face, throat and chest. He worked his way slowly downward, gently teasing the erect nipples, brushing warm lips and breath against his abdomen, then sinking his tongue into Byakuya's navel and sucking deeply. He continued downward, blazing a trail of kisses until he reached the noble's swollen member and teased it with heated breath until Byakuya was left moaning and panting beneath him.

Moving lower, he teased each inner thigh with nips and kisses before warming the sensitive skin in his mouth, then returning to lick his way slowly upward again, sending a shiver of delight through Byakuya's entire body.

"Ahh…Renji…" Byakuya panted breathlessly.

Renji smiled warmly.

"Like that, Bya?" he asked softly.

"Ahh, again!"

He smilingly repeated the gentle assault. The noble moaned and panted something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Renji chuckled softly.

"Ahh…ahh…Renji, I…"

"Don't tell me to do that again. You'll pass out. You can barely breathe as it is!"

"Who…needs to breathe?" Byakuya hissed.

"You've got a point, there," Renji whispered, sinking down again.

Byakuya's body trembled and his eyes glazed over. He barely registered when Renji repositioned himself and slowly entered him. He only knew that his body was alive with feeling, that they were joined, not just in body, but at the very heart.

He let his head fall back and welcomed the warm rush of kisses against his throat, the movement of Renji's hands over his flesh and the movement of their bodies that left his mind whirling and his lungs unable to draw breath.

Renji was whispering something in his ear, but he was beyond understanding what it was. The words didn't matter anyway. All of the meaning was in the softness of his tone, the tenderness of his touch and the explosion of pleasure that took hold of them and made everything else disappear. There was a wave of light sweeping through Byakuya and then he heard his name being called repeatedly.

Slowly he regained awareness and found himself staring up into Renji's warm eyes.

"You okay, Bya?" he asked softly, "You kind of checked out for a minute there."

"I'm fine, Renji," he assured his lover, "I just got swept off my feet, that's all."

Renji grinned.

"You look cute covered in sakura petals," he laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Abarai," Byakuya said, smiling.

They fell asleep among the sakura petals, waking every so often to make love or to exchange slow indulgent kisses. When evening came, they dressed and moved out into the garden again where dinner was eaten by candlelight and then the two rose to walk in the moonlight.

Byakuya took Renji's hand and started down the forest trail. They didn't speak as they walked, content to enjoy the simple pleasure of each other's presence. Their feet were noiseless on the path and the wind whispered in the trees.

Byakuya felt a lightening of heart, a feeling of well being that coursed through him carrying away some of the sadness that had torn at him ever since receiving word of the massacre. He knew there was more pain to be reckoned with, but the gift that the staff had given them was enough to lift him above that dark weight, if only for a day. It was a blessing, he thought, even though the melancholy would return. But this would give him something warm to hold on to in the darkness.

"You look happy, Byakuya," Renji said, breaking the silence.

Byakuya looked up into the warm brown eyes with affection.

"I am," he replied, squeezing Renji's hand, "For all that darkness does its best to surround us, you and I will always light the way for each other…Renji. And that is no small comfort."

Renji nodded.

"For me too."

They continued along the trail until they reached the top of the waterfall. Walking along the edge of the cliff, they reached the stand of sakura trees and sat down beneath them. Byakuya leaned back against Renji's shoulder, a thousand happy thoughts coursing through his mind. But one thought outshone them all. One thought was so beautiful that it came to his lips and broke the stillness of the evening air.

"Arigato, Renji Abarai, for giving me the happiest ten years of my life."

Renji was too touched to find the words to respond, so he gave his answer in the form of a thousand kisses.


End file.
